The untold story of District 2
by Cornsilk
Summary: What happened before the tributes of District 2 went to the 74th Hunger Games? "It wasn't love at first sight, for either of us. And it took some time for either of us to even warm up to each other. And once we had we never thought we would both wind up in the arena together..." A CATO AND CLOVE STORY. RATED M: language, abuse, violence, sexual content in later chapters.
1. Flashback

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any right to any characters or references associated to _THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY._**

**RATED M for language, violence- human and animal, abuse, and sexual content in later chapters.**

**AN:** I am **fully** aware that during the 74th Hunger Games Clove is 15 and Cato is 16. However I will be following the movies age and not books age of the characters, making Clove 15 and Cato 18.

**The untold story of District 2**

**A Cato and Clove story:**

* * *

"Clove!" no no no... shit no...

Before I even reach her, I could tell that the black kid of District 11 really did a number on her. All I could think of were her screams for me just seconds ago. Fuck no no no I scream in my head as I drop to my knees before her limp body. I grab her hand with my left and begin shaking her by the shoulder with my right.

"Don't leave me Clove, Don't leave me!" I say pleading to her dead body.

"Clove!" I begin to scream her name over and over, letting the tears fall on her face, mixing with her blood, and causing them to drip down her face.

I lean forward resting my forehead to hers, not even caring if all of Panem was seeing me weak on television. I continued to caress her face, expecting her to stir, to cough, anything... anything that said she was still alive. This wasn't right, she wasn't supposed to die. None of this was supposed to happen. She and I were going to win this together, we were going to make it out together. But she just had to try and kill Katniss to ensure we were the only pair left. Why couldn't I have stayed awake, if only I hadn't drifted off, if only she had woken me up like I had told her, she would have still been alive.

"Damn it Clove why didn't you listen!? You should have waited! You should have fucking waited!" I scream at her dead body, anger rising. I look around and find that District 11 and that bitch Katniss have already fled. I punch the side of the cornucopia hard, not even making the slightest dent on it. I could feel my knuckles quickly swelling and bruising, the smell of not only Cloves blood, but mine as well consuming me. I give one last kiss to Clove just before closing her eyes for her. I grab the knife close to Clove that she was trying to use on Katiniss I quickly cut a small bunch of Cloves hair kiss it and store it away in the small pocket of my suit. Standing up I make my way towards the direction I know District 11 ran to. I was going to win this damn game, not for my District or for myself anymore, but or Clove.

It wasn't love at first sight, for either of us. And it took some time for either of us to even warm up to each other. And once we had we never thought we would both wind up in the arena together...

As I run faster towards District 11 I remember the first time I saw her back home. The annoying little brat with the loose braids I saw at the market the first time seven years ago...

* * *

"Go ahead son pick the one you like." I looked at my father then at the weapons wondering what the catch was. He usually allowed me to practice with the ones he and my mother had, but never did I have anything to claim for myself.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him as he squatted so he could be at my eye level

"Cato now that your eleven, you only have one more year before your name is entered into the reaping. I know you have been training with me and your mother since you were small. But we have managed to get you a spot to train with Brutus, a former Games champion. Its very hard to get a spot with him. But I know your a champion son, you were born to compete and I know you will some day become the next District 2 winner. As a gift for making it into his exclusive list of pupils, your mother and I have decided to buy you your own weapon.. now son pick something."

"But dad I don't want to go to the games, I don't want to die..."

I fell to the ground not even allowed to finish my sentence, after getting a full blow of my father fist to my face.

"You little faggot, I did not raise a son to be afraid of anything. Your mother and I would have done anything to have gone, we are going to manage to get you to the top spots of the volunteer list. If I would have had that chance I would have given anything, ANYTHING to have gone! Now stop crying and pick something!"

He grabbed a handful of money and threw it at me on the floor, storming away from the merchants table.

No one even came to help me up. No one even re acted when they saw him strike me, not even on this busy Saturday afternoon. I collected the money from the floor, reaching over to pick up one of the larger bills, when I saw a small girl no older then nine grab it. She was small, slender, with dark hair, and loose braids at her sides framing around her freckled face.

"Hey! that mine, give it here." I say to her.

She looks at the money then at me shaking her head.

"Finders keepers." She says waving it at me before tucking it into the inside of her shirt.

I stood up and walked closer to her, expecting her to run away or back away at least. But nothing she just stood there looking up at me.

I stretched my hand out, my mouth throbbing from my fathers blow.

"Give me my money." I demand to her.

"No." she says sternly. I looked around to see if her parents may be around but no one seemed to be keeping a close eye on her.

"Look little girl my father gave it to me now give it back." I say losing my patience.

"No." she repeats sticking her tongue out at me.

"I said give it back." I dived in about to reach into her shirt to grab the money when I felt a sharp pain on my hand.

I looked down at it and screamed as I realized what had just happened. It was all to quick, the small girl had picked up one of the daggers on the table and had stabbed me with the dagger. With a strength so un believable for her age, the blade had penetrated from one side of my hand to the other.

I dropped to my knees screaming as the blood began to seep through. The pain shooting spasms throughout my body.

"Clove!" I could hear someone scream. Through the merchants and the crowd forming around me I managed to see the little girl getting carried away by a man.

Her father I assumed, she had somehow managed to grab another dagger, waving goodbye to me with it, a teeth baring grin on her face as she was carried away.

"HEY! YOU NEED TO PAY FOR THAT!" said the merchant after them.

* * *

It took a four hour operation at the hospital to get the blade out without causing any permanent nerve damage. My father not allowing the doctors to give me any morphling and to be awake during the whole procedure. When I felt on the verge of fainting of the constant pain he would make sure I would be brought back. Telling me to man up, that I should be ashamed that a little girl had done this to me.

"How will you ever expect to win the games when you can't even beat a nine year old!?" he spat at me back at home.

"Who was she?" my mother asked impressed, she traced the blade of the dagger the little girl had stabbed me with.

Hello? Did either of them even see I was in pain? That I felt as if I was on fire from the fever I was getting. Sometimes I felt like they only reason they even had me was because they wanted to just mold me into something they had wanted to be, to compete in the games, I bet if I did go they would only grieve my death not because they loved me, but because their dream would be gone.

"Will he still be able to use his hand?" my mother asked, setting the dagger by my bed side and picking up Pookie, her beloved white cat. The cat she loved and played with more then me... who was I kidding she never even played with me. Pookie jumped from her hands to my bed, digging its claws into my thigh, I hated Pookie, I was jealous of the attention and affection he often got.

I could vaguely hear my father telling my mother he hadn't actually seen the little girl but that the people at the market had told him about what happened, and that I would still be able to use it.

As rage began to build and Pookie continued to claw at me, I remember grabbing the blade from the side of my stand and driving it into the cats neck, over and over until I heard my mother screaming for my father to stop me. But I didn't stop, not even after they pulled the cats body slashed body away from my reach. I slashed at the bed before finally throwing the dagger past my parents and digging into the wall.

They both turned to me, open mouthed, my mother still holding Pookies body. I could feel myself heavily breathing a smile of satisfaction creeping on my blood stained face from the stupid cat.

You would think what followed after the cats demise was punishment. I sure ass hell did. But when my father began to laugh and ruffle my hair in pride all I could really do was push my way past them.

"Thats my boy! Thats my boy! A natural!"

As I slammed my bathrooms door shut I could hear my mothers sobs for her beloved feline.

"You monster!" I heard my mother try to pry the door open. I walked over to the shower turning it on cold, getting in with my clothes. Was she serious? THIS made me a monster? What difference would it be if I go into the arena? I mean sure the stupid cat suffered but tributes scream and suffer agony on live television. Their family and friends would see their gruesome fate. They would mourn a loved one. My mother would eventually get over the cat... just like she would me. Really as I said before, my parents would only grieve the loss of their fame not their son. I wasn't a product of my parents love, I was born to be raised to be a trophy. They wanted to see a monster, I'll show them how much of a monster I can be.

* * *

"God damn it Cato! Again?" My mother looked down at yet another one of her cats, or at least what I had left in tact, scattered around the kitchen floor.

In the year between my first kill, I had already slaughtered exactly twenty three cats- five of them being my mothers. Three goats, three sheep, and plenty of stray dogs. My father was the one who brought the first three kills for me, by the time I had killed them the rest were a breeze. I often picked at the remains, fascinated at how different each animals organs were according to their size and age. And I wondered if this would be any different for humans. After all tributes who competed ranged from twelve to eighteen.

"I was bored." I said as if it couldn't be anymore obvious.

"So you had to kill snowball?" she asked. As I got up picking up the knife, I stepped over the remains. I noticed her tense and I made my way towards her. I knew she was afraid of me, making me grin. I placed the knife into the sink as I heard my mother sigh in relief. My father walked in through the door back from work, I could hear his gasp as the scene he had just walked into.

"Couldn't wait another second aye son? Your going to be great! I just know it. Let me change out this and Ill drive you over to Brutus house for your first lesson." I could hear the joy in his voice.

"Whatever"

* * *

**AN: I have more chapters done already I just wanted to have this started already. My take of how violent Cato is here is to show why Cato became the way he is. What molded him into becoming the way we were presented to him in the books. **

**FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS APPRECIATED **


	2. Fourteen

"As many of you know each year we par take part of our nations annual Hunger Games, if the odds are in your favor one of you brutes will have the honor of representing District 2 in this years 67th Hunger Games. For a few of you-"

Every ones head turned to the direction Brutus, a former victor and one of the Districts 2's mentors motioned to. I leaned forward from the spot I was at. I was standing at the far left at the front next to sixteen or so other students, all lined up according to age.

"-this will will be the last year your name may be called out at this years reaping."

I finally was able to see the kids he had motioned to. The obvious teenagers were clearly some of his oldest pupils. Still waiting for their chance to compete in the games. Eighteen was the age dead line tributes could compete. But if I hadn't known this I would have sworn the three teenagers were much older. They stood straight, arms crossed, sly cocky smiles on their faces. They appeared menacing, strong, and lethal. One of them, a pretty red head turned her attention to me, making me stand straight- hiding me next to the boy next to me. I brought my attention back to Brutus.

"And for others-" He pointed at me, and signaled for me to come to him. I felt all eyes follow me as I made my way to the front. "-will be training with some of the best volunteers eager to compete in the games. Now I want everyone to say hello to Cato. Cato didn't make the minimum age requirement this year, he will be turning twelve after the names are submitted into the lottery. But if the odds are ever so n his favor, we could very well be looking at the next 68th, 69th, 73rd, 74th tribute and perhaps even victor." He said including some of the possible games I could make it to.

"Now why don't we give this young man a warm welcome? Johnson, Taymes?"

I saw as two of the older male students walked over to the back of the room, where a large crate was at. I had noticed it earlier upon arriving but didnt think much of it. As the two large boys brought the crate forward I could see the other students clapping and hooting, some slapping the side of the crate loudly. Once Johnson and Taymes had pried open the crate, a man barley clothed in tattered clothes stumbled out. He had dark hair, pale, with a mal nourished hollow face, he was around his mid thirties. His neck was collared and attached to a chain like an animal. He looked around frightened and began making noises that I was not sure meant to be cries

"Just as every year, the capital is kind enough to send us one of their disposable Avoxs." Brutus began.

Where was he going with this? He took the chain from Johnson... or was it Taymes? And pulled hard, making the man/ Avox fall to his knees. At the action the man opened his mouth to moan his pain, allowing me to see his missing tongue.

"Now as the newest, and only pupil this year to my academy, Cato would you do thee honors and commence this years training?"

I turned to the older red head as she held out a machete and a axe towards me. "Your pick."

I looked around the room, and just in sync with my thoughts, the Avox and I understood what was about to happen. My heart began to beat fast as the familiar adrenaline kicked in, the one I often got before torturing and killing an animal. I grabbed the axe and walked over to the man. He began to claw at the floor trying to claw away from me. Brutus had him on a short leash, but his constant movements began to annoy me quickly.

"Stop moving." I said, but he started to kick at my direction, kicking my arm hard and triggering my anger to rise. I raised the axe high above my head. "I said, stop moving!" Bringing down the axe straight to his foot, I could hear the loud crack as the axe ripped through the layers of skin and meat, and met with the bone. Horrible sounds began to escape from his mouth, so the only thing I could of doing to shut him up, was to drive the axe straight to his throat.

As soon as he started choking on the blood the students around me began to cheer and clap loudly. The man continued to choke on his own blood.

"Well then... let the 67th Hunger Games training begin." said Brutus with a smile. As he stepped back all the students cheered and pulled out their weapons they brought from home, taking their turn finishing what I had started. Some teaming up to a group of three, until the man stopped moving.

* * *

Training wasn't always fun and games as I had expected. Being one of the youngest and newest in the academy, the older students tended to pick on me. Often sending me home with a swollen face, sprained body parts and deeps cuts. As it turned out the odds were not always in our favor, as other kids of District 2 who were in the growing list of volunteers created competition.

After five years of not being selected at the reapings, I had just about begun to lose hope I would ever be a tribute. With the 72nd Hunger Games just ending and the 73rd Games approaching, if I didn't get selected this year, my last hope would be the 74th games. Now at seventeen and one of eldest of Brutus pupils, he entrusted me and Bane- the only other human being I considered worth my time, as students helpers. Bane was a tall, broad shouldered and muscular black kid of the upper side of District 2. He wasn't exactly my friend, since I didn't have any. but if anyone asked, I guess he was as close as it got.

I looked at myself in the bathrooms mirror, flexing. I frowned at the discomfort my left has every time I ball it. The scar I have from the little girl who stabbed me, only adding on to the others scars I have gotten from the academy. Not even with the six pack was I able to hide the deep long scar, from a one on one sparing combat I had three years ago. But the wound only lasted up until I was fourteen, in which I began to work out vigorously and double the amount of my practice kill. I hadn't just stopped at animals, but my father paid Brutus to order me Avox from time to time to practice on. After a kid walked in on my gutting an Avox once, the scene spread like wild flower, and soon after everyone at the academy either feared me, or wanted to train with me. But it didn't stop there, I had made a name for myself in the District as well "The Killing Machine" "Make sure to hide your pets, cause that boy ain't right." You could just imagine how aroused my parents practically got every time they heard someone muse over me. Many believed I should have already been at the games, but with such a vast list of volunteers, it seemed the odds were in fact not in my favor.

"Cato hunny, do you want something to eat before your first day back at the academy?" my mothers voice came from the other side of the bathrooms door.

"No." said more to myself then to her. My relationship with my parents never got any better. They often tried to talk with me now that their son is "The Killing Machine." but they could go fuck themselves for all I cared.

"What was that Dear?"

"I said fuck off!"

* * *

"Ready for some blood shed?" Bane asks as the academy comes to view. I sighed loudly already losing my patience at the thought of having to deal with new students.

"How many this year?" I ask locking my jaw tightly."

"Four... more then usual aye? The youngest are two twelve year olds- barley legal. A fourteen year old, and the oldest a sixteen year old." Bane said reviewing a paper he had with the names.

"Is the sixteen year old a girl?"

"No but the fourteen year old is." Bane says grinning.

"Pass, no experience, too young- meaning clingy." I say

The amount of girls Bane, but especially I get to nail was ridiculous. All hoping to get private lessons, or a recommendation with Brutus. None of course ever got anything outta it. It was always one sided.

Upon entering the other students were already in their age group. Many of the girls giggled and waved like idiots at us. "Hi Cato." says Jarcy, the fifteen year old I had just nailed a month ago. I ignored her. "Example number one." I say to Brutus. "I've actually seen her standing outside my house a few times."

We went to the far right of the line, standing at the very front. I stood to the left of Bane as he is eighteen, and I only seventeen. We both crossed our arms across our chests. Seconds later Brutus walked, clapped his hands once, before doing the same speech he did every year.

Just as I had done five years ago, and how every new student usually did, the two twelve year olds leaned forward to stare our way. I turned slowly giving them the most menacing and serious face I could possibly do. Both their eyes widened and hid back into their places. I snorted and was about to elbow Bane to tell him what had just happened, when I saw her.

I knew right away she had to be the fourteen year old Bane had mentioned. She had a fierce and strong presence, even for her age. Her large eyes fixated and tentatively listening to every word Brutus was saying. She wasn't very tall, and she wasn't exactly overly thin, but she certainly was as thin as they came here in District 2. She was definitely considered petite for our district standards. Her nose and cheeks gently decorated with freckles, her dark hair pulled up into a messy bun.

"Checking out fourteen huh?" Bane whispered over to me.

I shake my head lightly.

"She's pretty cute, bet shes one of those virginal innocent type. How much you want to bet I can nail her easily? Pull the usual sweet guy trick, then ditch?" he asks.

I smile slightly, whispering back. "Works every time."

I look over at the girl again. She actually was pretty cute. Just then her large eyes turned to me, I gave her a side smile, in return she gave me a dirty look.

"Cato."

I turned to Bane "Huh?"

"Brutus said to bring the Avox."

"Oh." I say feeling stupid. The girl had only looked over at me, because Brutus had turned his attention to us, it was time for the usual first day Avox sacrifice. New pupils had the honor to commence it.

As Bane and I went to bring the crate with the tied Avox, Tamara- one of the other seventeen year olds (and one of my frequent to go girls- she was alright, no commitment, not questions.) went to get a few weapons for the new kids to use.

Setting the crate down, Bane went over to help Tamara with the weapons, since there was four new students, that meant extra weapons to pick from. As I pried the crate open, the Avox slowly began to stumble out, it was a blonde guy this year. No older then two or three year at the most then me. I yanked him hard making him fall to his knees. I could hear Tamara telling the two twelve year old to pick their weapons. Bane had made his way over to the fourteen year old girl (of course) first. He was telling her to pick between a machete and a sickle he had in his hands. She shook her head, pulling out a dagger from the inside of the black vest she was wearing.

Bane began to laugh. "What are you going to do with that babe? Gouge his eyes out to death?" Making a few others laugh.

As the Avox began to squirm realizing what his fate expected. I grabbed a firm grip on the chain, when he began to fall backwards. A dagger pierced deep in the middle of his forehead.

Everyone stood quiet and turned to the girl.

"No, that. Call me babe again, an I'll cut your balls off with that very same dagger." she said sternly to Bane.

Bane stood open mouthed, staring at the Avox.

Pulling out the dagger I wiped the blood off on my pants, and examined the engraving on the blade.

"Clover"

I looked over at the girl. "Its you." My scarred hand throbbing as if remembering her.


	3. Next time

**CATOS POV**

Just as soon as those words slipped past my lips, the room busted into cheers and laughter. A few girls including Jarcy were complaining that the Avox was dead, and they wouldn't be able to torture him now. They were obviously making a bigger deal out the whole thing, because they were clearly jealous, and I couldn't blame them.

My eyes were still locked on Cloves, she was looking at me confused, I could tell she was trying to figure out if she knew me. She tore her heavy gaze away from me after Bane tried patting her back in congratulation, but she gave him a look that made him back away.

Brutus clapped loudly clearly impressed. "Bravo Clove, bravo!" Clove looked at him indifferent, no sign of flattery or pride. "But please try no to threaten my students in my presence." he motioned for everyone to get back in line.

Bane was back in his place next to me. "Did you see that?"

I nodded.

"Miss Clove-" Brutus called to her, "Where did you learn such fantastic aim? And such strength to launch the whole blade into his skull. Or was it luck?" he examined the bleeding hole.

"My brother." she said promptly

"Is that so? Would he happen to be the blade thrower in the 71st Hunger Games?"

She nodded seriously.

"Fascinating." Brutus mused.

I remembered him, I think his name had been Trent, he had made it to the last three. Dying only after the arena under him had split open into a fan of blades, creating a blender effect. He didn't even get a chance to re act, as the blades chopped him into a mush of nothing. Up to that point everyones money was on him. He was good.

I had forgotten I was still holding on to her dagger, I slipped it into the pocket of my pants.

"I wonder... exactly how good are you?" Brutus asked rubbing his chin.

"I never miss my target."

"Let me see you do that again." Brutus dragged the body over to the side of the crate he had came in.

Clove walked from the line and faced the body. She spread her vest to show a small collection of daggers. "And you came prepared." Brutus said once again impressed.

Clove crossed her arms into a X over her body, and within seconds her hands quickly drew dagger after dagger, until the Avoxs forehead, throat, chest, stomach, and groin were penetrated deeply.

"Sooooo fucking sexy." Bane mumbled to me.

I clenched my jaw tightly, remembering she had stabbed me once before. He was right, it was sexy.. had it been another girl.

"Beautiful." Brutus said happily. "Alright guys split into your groups. Tamara your working with ages twelve through fourteen, Cato you have fifteen and sixteen, and Brutus you will be working with seventeen and eighteen."

* * *

Throughout the day, I had been distracted by Clove, watching her training, and what she could do. I noticed she wasn't very good using a bow, or a sword. But anything that involved throwing, such as a triton, axe, spear, and of course daggers- she excelled in.

I wont lie, a part of me was impressed by her talents, especially at her age, causing jealousy among the room including with me. But that only meant she was actual competition, and her attitude just made her even more a threat to me. I looked down at my hand, I flexed my fingers into my palm and back out, trying to stretch it. But the motion caused a strain to the part of the scarred tissue on my hand, that it felt as if my skin might tear away. This task alone deemed much more difficult years ago, and I fucking hated her for this. I was going to make sure, to make her time here a living hell.

* * *

When lunch time came around, she was no where to be found.

"So what do you think about fourteen?" Bane asked me, clearly he was interested in her differently then I was.

I took a large gulp of my milk before answering him. "She's a cunt."

Causing him to laugh. "So I take you don't mind if I try to smash?"

"She's all yours man, but I don't think she thinks much of you." I snorted.

"She says no right now, but later she will be saying 'yes! yes! yes! oh god yes!" Bane said moaning loudly, causing a few students to either laugh or look at him oddly.

I rolled my eye and shook my head. "Where is she anyways?" I asked looking around. It was almost time to go home, but no one was allowed out the building until after everyone had ate.

Bane shrugged and turned over to Tracy- his go to girl. He winked at her before getting up. "Really Bane? Here?" I asked knowing all to well what that wink was code word to them. He just shrugged and left with Tracy.

* * *

With ten minutes left before everyone could leave, I decided to head back to the training room to make sure everything was clean. The door was unlocked and wide open. I stepped in to find Clove with her back to me. She was doing chin up on the bars, with perfect technique... fucking perfect bitch.

"You know you're not allowed to be in here un supervised." I say walking to her.

She let go of the bar and rested her hands on her waist, breathing through her mouth from her workout.

"You're here aren't you? she asks.

She was considerably short next to me, I could easily kill her. And it was taking a lot for me to not slap her.

"Who do you think you are?" I ask her authoritatively. "I can get you kicked out this program."

"Oh no I'm so scared. Oh please Cato no, please don't report me. I'll do anything." she says sarcastically, making me want to snap her neck.

I knew I was out of line, but I grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the wall.

"Don't ever speak to me like that again." I said putting pressure to her neck.

Her face was turning red, but she didn't even attempt to stop me. Even with her eyes beginning to water and redden, she gave a small smile. I finally let go.

She stayed at the wall breathing heavily, letting fresh air fill up her lungs again. She started to laugh madly, making me confused and even more angry.

"Oh Cato, how did you know I like it rough? Next time please do it harder." she says walking past me. This girl really was fucked up.

As she reached the door Bane appeared, he stepped aside letting her pass. "Bye." he called after her, but she only flicked him off.

"She's a little feisty one isn't she? Bane wants." he said to me. He must of noticed how upset I was because he asked what was wrong. "Nothing." I snapped.

* * *

On our way out, we had ran into Tamara, I told her she would be coming home with me. It wasn't a request, Tamara nodded and walked with us in silence, until Bane parted ways to make his way home, which was on the other side of me.

"That new girl Clove is something huh?" Tamara asked, attempting to break the silence. She was trying to distract me form what ever was upsetting me. But she unknowingly choose the wrong topic to bring up. I looked at her harshly, making her stop talking. We walked in silence until we arrived home.

My mother swung the door open, before I could even take my keys out.

"How did today go dear?" my mother asked.

I pushed past her not even looking at her. "Don't disturb us." I say walking up to my room, Tamara behind me.

"Cato I don't think we should fuck while your moms here." Tamara says as we reached my room.

I grabbed her by the hair and threw her on to the bed. "I don't re call asking you to think."

"Take it easy Cato, I'm really not in the mood for you to be so rough on me. It was a long day today." Tamara complained.

I pulled my pants down and was already ready for her. "Tamara."

"Yeah?"

"Just shut the fuck up already." I said grabbing her head and forcing her mouth on me.

* * *

**CLOVES POV**

"Damn Prick. I grabbed my neck swallowing a few times in hope it would help massage the inside. I didn't know who the older boy was so when I saw his lips utter.

"Clover.. its you." I was surprised he acted like he had recognized me. He must be confusing me for someone else, because I had been home schooled all my life. And I didn't have any friends for him to claim to know me by association. But even then what could this mystery girl who reminded him of me done to him? He must have some unfinished history with her, because for him to act the way he did today wasn't normal.

* * *

**CATOS POV**

"Owwww Cato stop, don't hit me so hard." Tamara complained as I spanked her again.

"Shut up." I said pulling her hard by the hair.

I could tell she was on the verge of crying and I continued to roughly pound into her.

I pulled out of her just to push her over to her side. Flipping her around so she was now on her back on my bed, and I quickly went back in her.

"Why.. are... you... so... mad?" she asked in between breathes.

Why was she still talking? She was gonna kill my mood, and if I got soft right now, well lets just say I won't hold back. I could already feel her beginning to dry up, so I knew it would start hurting her.

"Cato... its... really... hurting." she said trying to sit up.

But I grabbed her by the neck and pushed her head back down on the bed.

"I'm... not... fucking done!" I snapped at her, not slowing down.

I closed my eyes and kept my grasp on her neck, I could feel her trying to pry my hand away from her neck, making my tighten it.

In between it all, the choking noises Tamara was doing, the scratches she was making on my arms, and the heavy breathing I was doing. Clove appeared in my mind, the way she looked as she shot all her daggers to the Avoxs body, the way she had just let me choke her. Oh Clove. I thought as I released myself into Tamara and finally letting go of her neck.

* * *

**CLOVES POV**

"Dad? Mom? I'm home." I set my keys on the small table by the door.

"Hey Clove" said my dad coming to greet me.

"Wheres mom?" I asked as I kicked my shoes off.

"She went to your aunts house. How was it?" he asked sitting in the armchair by the door.

"It was alright." I said opening the cabinet where I stored my daggers at. I unzipped my vest and began putting away my daggers back into their spots. Until I reached to the last sport, where I always put my first dagger in. The one my father had gotten engraved or me. Where was it? I felt around my vest, and my pants pockets. Shit... I must have left it with the Avox. "Oh no." I groaned.

"Whats wrong?" my father asked.

"My dagger, the one with my name.. I think I must of left it at the academy.. what if someone finds it?" I says frowning.

"Its okay, we can always get you another one." my father smiled reassuring me.

"But that was my very first dagger."

My father smirked."Do you remember how you got that dagger?" he asked.

"You bought it for me, because I stole it." I say remembering the story my mother had told me.

"Yeah after I pulled you away form the young man you had stabbed." he says smiling.

"I did what? Why?" I asked surprised, my mother had never told me this. Even at a young age I was already cold blooded.

"The young man claimed you had taken his money, so you stabbed him. Thats all I really remember. It was a long time ago." he says.

"Did... did I get my first kill when I was little?" I ask. I had always thought my first kill had been my brothers ex girlfriend I had helped him dispose of.

He shook his head. "Oh no, of course not, you stabbed his hand. I'm sure he's still very much alive, I think his name was... what was it?" he asked himself.

I turned to look at myself in the mirror, touching my sore neck I noticed a few bruises on it.

"CATO!"

I jumped at the sound of his name. How did he know Cato had done this to me?

"His name was Cato Hakley... Hapley.. no that wasn't it...HADLEY! Cato Hadley!" my father said happily, as if he had just passed an exam.

"Cato?" I repeated. Shit... was it the same Cato? Is that why he hates me?

"Yeah I know! What kind of name is that right?" my father chuckled at himself.

I didn't listen to the rest he said, because my hand was already back at my neck... "Cato." I repeated.


	4. Whatever it takes

**CATOS POV**

"So you gonna tell me whats up?"

I continued to ignore Tamara as we both began to get dressed again.

"Don't forget to close the door on your way out." I said flopping back on the bed.

"I guess that a no." she said clearing her throat.

I looked at her neck when she wasn't looking, noticing it was very red, and already beginning to bruise from my grip.

"See you tomorrow then?" she asked opening the door of my room.

I continued to look at my window, yawning to show her I was not only tired, but bored of her presence at the moment.

From the corner of my eye I saw her nod once before closing the door after her.

What the hell had that all been about? Why had I just thought about that little bitch Clove? And why did I cum so quickly when I did?

She was ruining everything, first she ruined my childhood, she was going to take the attention away from me at the academy, and now shes going to invade my sex life?

Maybe none of this was really her fault, but at the time all I could really do was believe it was. That she was intentionally doing to making my life miserable, and I was up for the challenge. Anything she could do I would do better.

I turned to my side, and felt something in my pants pocket put pressure on to my leg. I pulled out Cloves dagger, I had forgotten I had brought it back with me. I placed the tip close my scar, trying to see if the girth of the blade matched up to it.

I turned to my door, when I heard a knock before my mom poked her head in.

"Why was that girls neck reddened? Did you hurt her?" she asked me.

"Why are you even speaking?"

* * *

**CLOVES POV**

"What happened to your neck?" my father asked, getting up from his seat and examining my neck.

"One of the other students got me a choke hold during a one on one floor combat session." I said sugar coating the truth to him.

He shook his head disapproving. "I hope you gave him what he deserved."

"I certainly didn't give him much satisfaction thats for sure." I said yawning. "I think I'm gonna call it a night early. I'm really tired."

"Alight sweetie, goodnight." he said kissing my fore head, he noticed my flinch for a moment, before nodding sadly. "Sorry."

"Its okay." I said walking away quickly.

As soon as I closed and locked my rooms door, I stripped out of my clothes and slipped under my covers naked like I always do.

Stretching I quickly found my thoughts back to Cato.. could it really be the same Cato? It really wasn't quite a common name here in District 2... or any other District I would say. But if it was him, why wouldn't he just tell me it was him? No it had to be another kid. The only other thing I could imagine as to why he seems to hate me so much... is jealousy. It was pretty clear that Cato and Bane were the hot heads at the academy, in comes me- not only younger but a girl, and proves to me skilled in an area they lack in. Threat... he feels threatened by me. I smiled widely, good. And I would make he continued to see me as so.

* * *

**CATOS POV**

It honestly didn't get any better or me. As three months passed by, Clove was quickly gaining a name for herself. A few of the capital citizens who touristed to our District not only came to see Bane, and I, but even Clove now. She was guaranteed sponsors if she made it to the games. Tamara had still continued to work with her. And I still continued to work with Tamara in my bed with occasional flash backs of Clove. Now with four months left for the 73rd annual Hunger Games, all the students at the academy were beginning to bring their A game. The line of girls with empty promises of secret training's with me, didn't fall short this year either. I constantly made sure to pay off a few of the age group with Clove to give her hell, but she never seemed to become affected by their comments. Dyke often being the favorite nickname given to her.

"I'm so fu.. uuu... cking tired." I say not holding back an exaggerated yawn.

Bane and I had been the first to arrive at the academy, we watched as one by one a few students began to show up. Sitting at other ends of the training floor as we were.

"Didn't get much sleep huh?" Bane asked as I shook my head side to side. The truth of the matter was, I had spent most of the night thinking about all the things I had planned for Clove. And when I finally did manage to sleep, I had already killed her twice in my dreams.

"Damn, pulled an all nighter with Tamara?" Bane asked with a wicked smile.

"Not even." I say scratching myself, a few of the girls giggled at the sight of my hand being on my crotch.

"Damn bro did you do that to her?" We both looked over to Tamara, as she came in, her neck wrapped in bandages, she was trying to hide the bruises and marks I had left on her once again two days ago.

"She wouldn't shut the fuck up."

"Hey guys." she said sitting in front of up.

Bane acknowledged her, but I just looked past her as Clove had arrived. I kept my eyes focused on her, glaring at her hoping she turned to look at me. But she didn't glance at me once. She was wearing the same vest she had worn yesterday, the one that contained all her daggers... minus one. I had left that dagger by my bedside.

I could hear Tamara and Bane talking, but nothing they said really even processed in my head, as I focused only on what Clove was doing. She bent over, stretching, causing Bane to stop talking and tap me.

"Dude look at that thing on fourteen." he said.

Tamara turned, and joined the sight of the view, as Clove continued to stretch in front of us.

"I've seen better." I say snorting.

Tamara turned and smiled at me, making me roll my eyes. Tamara defiantly did have an amazing body, but she was flattering herself way too much with me.

"Dude she's a little kid." Tamara said to Bane.

"She can still get the D." he replied.

We were interrupted when Brutus entered in his formal way, clapping to announce his entrance. "Alright everyone, good morning. Lets get this moving, you will all be placed into groups today again."

Without a word, everyone formed into their age group.

"I need to make a few phone calls in my office. So Tamara, you have twelve and thirteen these remaining months. Cato you have fourteen through sixteen-" I looked over at Clove smirking, I could tell she was looking at me from the corner of her eye. "-Leaving seventeen and eighteen to you Brutus. Tamara I want you to focus of disarming, Cato you on floor combating, and Brutus hand on hand combat. Alright lets go." He said clapping his hands once more.

"Behave." Bane whispered over to me. I knew he was referring to Clove. As seven students, including Clove and Jarcy silently came to me.

I ordered two of the guys to bring mats and placed them in the middle of our small group.

"Alright then who wants to go first?" I asked walking to the middle of the mat.

"Oh oh! Me!" Jarcy said skipping in front of me.

I cocked my head to the side, did she really think she could spar against me?

I smiled, and signaled for her to come at me. She practically skipped to me, when I punched her straight in the nose, causing it to break. She dropped to the floor holding her face, blood streaming out her nose to her hand. She started to cry and roll into a ball as agony took over. The other kids in my group all flinched and groaned at the sight, minus Clove, who looked at her attentively smiling.

"One of the top rules of the hunger games. Never hold back, no matter if they are younger, or weaker then you. Remember in the arena at the end of the day, there could only be one winner. So why not have a little fun before the execution?" I got on top of Jarcy and pinned her down with my forearm, before I grabbed her hand and began twisting it backwards. She started screaming and begging or me to stop.

"Thats enough Cato." Tamaras voice came from the other side of the training room.

I got off Jarcy and shook my head. "Pathetic." She scrambled up to her feet and ran out the training room.

"Guess thats the last of her." Bane said laughing.

I looked at Clove and eyed her up and down challenging her.

"So now, whos next?"

The other five remaining students in my group slowly took a step back or avoided my eye contact. Clove being the sixth student in the group took a step forward. She took off her vest and threw it to the side. From the corner of my eye I could see a few of the other students in Tamara's and Bane's group looking over at us, a few others continued with their training at task.

I raised an eyebrow. "Ready?" I asked

Clove just smirked and sucked on her lower lip. "Are you?"

I narrowed my eyes, she was going to make this all to easy to get back at her.

We both slowly walked to our right, making a circle in the center of my group.

"You scared?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

"Then why aren't you coming at me?"

"Why aren't you?" she asked.

"I use this statement very... very loosely when I say it, but ladies first."

"Oh Cato, who knew you were such the gentlemen."

"You're right. I'm not." I charged at her, and fell on top of her. Grabbing her head into a side headlock.

She kicked around trying to get out of my hold, only making me tighten my grip around her neck, her face was turning red quickly. I could feel her struggling to get out of this one.

I loosened my grip when she surprised me by raising her left leg over my head and on to my neck, she locked her leg to her right, which was still under my body and tightened her grip. Her leg strength was definitely much more able and stronger then I thought.

I had forgotten to get a hold of her arms, which she took advantage off since I was currently more preoccupied trying to pry her legs from my neck, and managed to grab a hold of my arm. Bringing it to her chest, she pushed her body up, making me choke and my arm position to break.

But my arm strength was much more stronger then hers. I raised my arm along with hers and let them heavily fall on to her chest, causing her to go outta breath. I took the chance to push away from her. We both took a few seconds of heavy breathing before we both jumped at each other again. I managed to get on top of her, her back to me. and pinned the back of her neck down with my forearm. I fell heavily on her, my crotch much to close to her ass then I had intended.

Just as she realized the same thing, she stopped trying to put up a fight, and instead tried crawling away from me with all she could. She tried turning to face me, but with my hold on her neck, she only managed to turn the side of her face to me. I could see fear on her face, her eye watering at the corner.

What the hell was wrong? "No. no." she tried saying, but I knew only I was able to hear her.

Was she scared of me now? Out of everything, me being on top of her like this scared her? "Cato please." she said breathing heavily. "Please stop." her voice was breaking. Her sudden change surprised me, and I loosened my grip off her. I got off her, and stood up. She just laid on the ground, shaking.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I asked her.

She turned to look at me, both her eyes watery, she was on the verge of crying.

She stood up and stared at me, breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" I took a step forward, trying to grab her by the shoulder. When she jumped forward and did a spinning hook kick right into my chest. Catching me off my guard, I fell to the floor winded and tried taking deep breathes of air. She jumped on top of me, and sat on chest. She pulled out a dagger and let it fall not even inches- but centimeters from my right ear, got off me and ran out the training room.

* * *

"What was that all about with fourteen?" Bane asked

I shrugged. "The fuck I know." I finished my milk and tossed it back on my tray.

We were now in the cafe eating lunch. Clove had never came back, not even for her vest. No one really asked anything, we all just continued on with the class.

But I would be lying if at the back of my head I wasn't wondering what actually did happen?

Brutus hadn't even noticed or perhaps pretended to not notice Cloves and Jarcys departure.

"Can't believe you drove fourteen out of here, I really wanted to get it in." Bane sighed loudly.

"Two spots open, maybe that means two more females will come in." I said shrugging.

"But I wanted fourteen." Bane whined.

"WILL CATO HADLEY PLEASE REPORT TO MY OFFICE."

Bane looked at me questionably, Brutus rarely called for anyone over the intercom. As I got up and made my way out the cafeteria everyone else looked at me. I ignored them until I reached the door, making my way up the flight of steps to Brutus's office, he was already waiting for me at the door.

"Cato, what the fuck happened?" Regardless of his choice of words, his voice remained calm.

"I don't know Brutus, we were sparing I hit Jarcy in the nose an-"

"I wasn't talking about Jarcy, I don't give a damn about that girl, I was talking about Clove." His voice now had a noticeable irritability to it. He walked over to his desk and held out her vest to me. I took it, and felt its weight as her daggers dragged it down.

I shrugged "She just went all weird on me. I didn't do anything out of line that wouldn't be inappropriate here or in the arena."

"What the hell do you know about the arena? You have never even been in the arena." he said

I took a deep breath as I felt my temper rising. Brutus was perhaps the only person who I ever allowed to speak to me like this, and it was mostly because I had a deep respect for him. "You're right. But what's the big deal about Clove? You have a huge list of volunteers who would kill to train here."

"That's not the point Cato! We need her, do you have any idea how much potential that girl has? Cato I'm sorry to say this son, but if you don't get selected this year, next year is your last hope. You are one of my best students, but your time is almost up. That girl is only fourteen years old, after you're gone she's going to be my next pride and hope to be in those games. I need that girl in my academy."

My jaw locked as jealousy began to take over. Oh I was one jealous motherfucker for sure. And the way Brutus was now fussing over Clove only made it worse. "So.. what.. do you ..want me.. to do?" I said through gritted teeth.

He reached into the side pocket of Cloves vest and pulled a paper out with his writing. "This is her address, I need you to take her vest to her, and convince her to come back."

"What!?" I didn't even try to hide my temper this time.

"Come on Cato, I know your reputation around here, you can easily charm up any girl. You can easily convince her, so whatever means you have to do, do so."

"You want me to fuck her?"

"I don't care what you have to do, or what you don't want to do. But I am not losing that girl, so if you want to continue to call yourself one of my students, you are going to convince that girl to come back."

* * *

"Building E." I say scanning the buildings as I passed them. And there it was, the big E right next to the door.

I sighed head shook my head, why the hell did it have to be this girl? Seriously out of all the females in the District, I had to deal with her. I shoved the paper back into my pocket with the condoms Brutus had gave me.

I jogged up the stairs and rang the door bell. I expected her to to open the door but instead an older woman opened up.

"Yes?" she asked looking at me up and down. She was very short, and hunched, when she smiled up at me, I noticed her bottom jaw came out, so it look liked she was pouting.

"Uh... yeah... is Clove here?" I asked

"Oh you wish to speak to the little miss. Come on in young man." she let me pass around her before closing the door.

The house was not exactly what I had thought it would be. Everything was floral printed and a cream color, and the walls were painted some sort of pink shade that looked purple at the same time. It looked like her grandmother had done the decorating.

The old woman led me into the living room where I sat in a large ugly floral print couch. As soon as I sat on it, I practically sunk in.

"So are you Cloves grandmother?" I asked.

"I'm just the measly servant. I'll go get the little miss. Who may I say is here to see her?"

"Cato, I got to the academy with her."

She nodded and slowly made her way out the living room, I could hear her walking up some stairs as her weight caused some of the boards to creak.

As I waited I saw a few pictures above their fireplace. Curiosity got the better of me, and I walked to the picture of the little girl I knew all to well. There she was in the picture stupid toothless smile, and same pig tails she had that same day she stabbed me. There were a few other pictures of her and her brother, who I recognized from the games. But none of her parents, for me to see.

There was a cabinet not too far from where I was standing with bottles of liquor. All different shades and sizes. I finally sat back down when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

I had expected to see Clove, but the old lady came back on her own. "The little miss has a message for you."

"Yeah?"

"She told me to tell you to please go away, and that is the kinder version of her actual words." the old woman nodded before sitting in the single person sofa seat across from where I was at. "Now I will take a small nap, and while I am asleep I hope you plan on going about your way, and not going up to see the little miss. After all I do not approve of any sort of young love." she said with a smile.

"Oh its not like that." but she was already pretending to be sleeping, snoring away.

"Oh..kay." I grabbed Clove vest and made my way up the stairs.

What if her parents were here? If both Clove and her brother were skilled knife throwers, then what if her mother... or worse her father were just as good? What if this was a trap? To get at me for what I had done? I stopped in my tracks, but then decided if her parents had been here, the old woman would have never allowed me to come up. After all she thought me and Clove were perhaps dating. God forbid that would ever be a probability.

It wasn't exactly hard to know where Clove was, cause I could hear her making noises. Noises I knew far to well from other girls. They weren't moans, but definitely labored breathing and noises.

The door was partially opened, enough for me to see what she was doing. She was in a her under wear, a matching black bra and small boy shorts. Her hair in the pig tails I despised. She was kicking a punching bag she had hanging in the middle of her room. I hadn't realized exactly how extremely fit she was for her size. Her thighs her even thicker then her waist. No wonder she was able to get me in a leg lock so easily. She continued to kick the punching bag with such ease and perfect technique. Okay I had to admit, Bane was right, she was sorta hot. And watching right now, was starting to give me a boner.

I finally decided I had to get this over with, so I could get the hell outta here before her parents came home. I knocked on the door, a bit to hard causing the door to open on its own. She turned around opened eyed, her mouth open as she breathed from her work out. She picked up a glass cup she had on a desk and threw it my way.

I managed to dodge it, making it fall behind me on to the carpet. Luckily it didn't break but the water spilled.

I picked up the cup and turned to face her, but she was no longer standing where she had just been at. I walked into her room. It wasn't anything like the rest of the house was decorated. Her room consisted of Black and white tones. Her white carpet was spotless. Her bed was extremely big, easily fitting at least five people it (Sounds like a good time.) When I turned to look at the other side of her room, she ambushed me, and tackled me down.

We both landed with an "oaf" and she began to shriek angrily as she punched me across the face repeatedly. She got me at least six times before I grabbed her by the wrists and turned her under me. I was now on top of her.

"Whats wrong with you?" I asked her. Was she really more fucked up then I thought?

"Why are you here?"

"I came to drop of your vest, you left it after you let the training center like a fucking lunatic, then I come and you launch yourself at me like a psycho. What's your deal?" I ask.

"Get of me." she said pushing her hips up. She was trying to push me off, but her accidental brush to my crotch did no good, because before I knew it I was already getting hard. She realized what was happening, and her expression changed again, like it had earlier. Her breathing increased again as she began to panic.

"Get off!" she said loudly. I was pretty surprised the old woman hadn't came. Maybe she had actually fallen asleep after all.

She was scared of me, but why? "Are you still a virgin? Is that why this bothers you?" I pressed myself closer to her.

Her breathing increased and her eyes began to water.

"Please just go." She said as her eyes began to water.

A part of me was genuinely curious as to what her deal was. But another part of me, knew she was saying to stop, and it was just making me hornier by the second.

"Now this is the deal Clove. Brutus wants me to be your friend."

"I don't want to be your friend. I just want you to leave me alone." She was definitely about to cry.

"You actually think I want to be your friend? Fuck that, but if it means It'll keep me In the academy then ill make a deal with you. I'll be your friend alright, but I expect certain benefits out of it." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

She shook her head and actually began to cry.

Okay this was a little to much for me, often chicks just got into it and by now they were ripping my clothes off. But this female was actually crying and scared.

I stopped and actually looked at her. "Clove… what's wrong?"

She broke down and started crying. This was not the Clove I see at the academy. She first broke down when I had pressed up against her, and now again… and it finally hit me.

"Clove… were you raped?"


	5. Unperfect fourteen

**CLOVES POV**

I closed my eyes and began to shake as the tears began to fall. The flash backs of that night, and then some came. I swallowed before nodding to Cato, who was still on top of me. I could feel him fidgeting with something, before I felt him cover me with my beds blanket. He had pulled it off my bed and on to me, rolling off me he wrapped me in the blanket and pulled me towards him. I hated him right now, I hated him not just for all he's done these past months, all he's had the other kids do and say to me, but most of all because he had figured it out.

And now here he was setting my head to his chest, as he sshed me and caressed the side of my face, playing with my pigtail. But even with everything he had done, I felt I needed this moment. It didn't matter if it hadn't been with him, but I knew it was needed. So I let myself go, I let the tears fall as I finally let it all out for the first time in years.

* * *

**CATOS POV**

For a second after I had asked her if she had been raped, a hint of joy had arisen in me. I was not the only one who had, had a shitty childhood. She wasn't little miss perfect after all. But when I saw her begin to shake and cry uncontrollably, what she had done to me years ago meant nothing to me now.

Thanks to that day, thanks to her… I turned into who I am today. I became stronger, and more independent of my self worth. But her, even with her strong front, the way she was at this moment, I knew that unlike the scar she had left on my palm… hers ran much deeper.

I watched as her tears ran down her freckled cheeks, and on to her perfectly white carpet. Her exposed chest heaved up and down under me. I looked around, and decided that covering her up would be the best thing to do right now.

It took me a few pulls, but when I had finally pulled her beds blanket down, I quickly covered her, practically cocooning her in it. Her crying didn't stop, so I did the only other thing I could possibly do. I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her- something I never did in my life to anyone, and pulled her to me. I rested my chin on the top of her head. And felt the heat from her tears, wetting through my shirt and to my chest.

I really didn't know what to say at the moment, and my thoughts were blank, so I played with her pigtail, one of the damn pigtails I hated so much, and just let her cry.

I wasn't sure if I should apologize for my actions a moment ago, but I'd be lying if I said they my apology would be sincere. Truth of the matter was, I had dreamt of sleeping with her a few times… of course I always winded up killing her afterwards.

I hadn't even been aware I had been sshing her, trying to comfort her until her crying and shaking began to slow down. And I think that's when we both remembered we were so coozed up together.

I didn't exactly shove her away from me, but I did sit up straight, causing her to sit up as well. She brought her knees to her chest, and rested her chin on her knee caps as she stared at her carpet. I looked at her, not saying a single word, waiting for her to say something. We sat in silence for about five minutes when I finally decided I had given her enough time.

"Who did it?" I asked.

I think she was chewing on her tongue, because her mouth moved slowly as if chewing on gum.

"You don't have to tell me anything. I just want to make sure you're okay before I go."

She snorted and looked at me. "Like you actually care, these past months you have made it pretty clear you hate me. Is it because of what I did when I was a little kid? You think I knew I would see you again Cato? " she continued to stare at her carpet.

My mouth parted. "You knew it was me you stabbed?"

"Not when I first saw you, but you did didn't you? When you saw the name on my dagger?" she finally looked at me. Her big brown eyes, red and puffy.

I nodded. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"And then what Cato? Were we going to have a good laugh about it and become best friends?" she shook her head. "I don't think so."

"True… If anything, I probably would have knocked you out on the spot."

"It was my brother." She lowered her gaze again.

I felt my head move back in shock. "Your brother? Trent? From the games?"

She nodded.

I felt my face twist in disgust. "What? How could he have done that to you?"

She shrugged. "I was ten… and it happened more then once."

"And your parents never knew?" I didn't know why this was actually bothering me. If anything I was actually becoming angry.

"I told them… after that canon went off during the games. They had always thought so well of him." She began to chew on her tongue again.

"I don't understand. You told Brutus your brother had been the one who taught you how to throw. That made you two sound so close, you even seemed upset when he had brought him up, like you were sad over his death."

She shook her head. "I was upset, but not because of him dying. If anything when he died, I felt free. When his name was called out at the reaping- he and my parents were happy for other reasons then mine. I felt like the nightmare I was living here because of him was over, but it took that canon going off to realize it was true. He did teach me how to throw, but only because my parents told him to. I never told my parents until the canon went off, because I was afraid of him."

"But no one knew? No one suspected anything?" I didn't understand how anyone could have done this to her. But even more I didn't understand why I even cared. I never cared about anything or anyone, especially a female. Woman only served one purpose to me.

"His girlfriend walked in on us once." She said with a shrug.

"And she didn't do anything about it?" I'm sure my anger was obvious by now.

She looked at me confused, as if trying to figure out a complicated question.

"No, not even when I screamed for her to help." She wrapped the blanket around her tighter.

"Where is she now?" I felt the sudden need to punch that bitch repeatedly in the throat.

"Dead." Clove said simply.

We both jumped when we heard the door to her house open, her parents must be home. "Shit." She said looking at me with wide eyes.

I got up and looked around, trying to figure out if I should hide or what.

"The window." She said practically shoving me towards it.

"Clove? Sweetie?" It was a woman voice, much younger then the old woman who had opened the door. It must be her mom.

She opened the window, and I know it was not the right moment, but as she stood in her underwear arching her back in as she pushed the window open, I couldn't help but check her out. All these months of me smashing Tamara and the other girls brought me to this moment. When Clove would make her uninvited appearance into my thoughts, and here she was, practically bent over half naked in front of me. I heard her mother call again, making me focus on my escape again.

Clove moved out the way to let me go out the window. The jump would be high, but not high enough to break a leg. "Wait, are you going to come back to the academy?" I asked, remembering the sole purpose of coming here was to convince her to come back. She looked at me as if I had asked a stupid question. "Why wouldn't I go back?"

"I just thought you had quit." I was trying to keep my balance on the small window frame.

"If this is about Brutus wanting us to be friends, don't worry you don't have to pretend." She said as she continued to push me out the window. Making me almost fall backwards, she caught me by the shirt and the pocket of my jeans. When I finally caught my balance, she let go of me and accidently pulled the condoms Brutus had gave me out.

She stared at them and then at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I always carry them around, I'm a guy. They were not planned for you!" I said lying.

She pushed them to my chest and rolled her eyes.

"Coming!" she said behind her, her mother must have called out to her again.

As I braced myself to jump she stopped me.

"And Cato?"

I looked at her waiting to see what she would say.

"Tell anyone anything you know about me now… and I'll cut your balls off."

I nodded once before jumping off the ledge of her window and on to her front lawn. My legs sparked a painful shock, but I ignored it and jogged around the corner of her house before I slowed down into a walk.

I smirked as I replayed her last words to me in my head. What was with her and her obsession with cutting balls off? Something about that girl made her so much more luring then I thought it would. Maybe pretending to be her friend wouldn't be too bad. She definitely wasn't going to let me get it in, but she could always just teach me how to throw.

It took me about half an hour of running to get home. By the time I had opened the front door, I had already lost my shirt from the heat. Sweat was running down my back. I didn't even bother checking if anyone was home. I ran up the stairs to my room, and lost the rest of my clothes.

Opening the door of my bedroom naked, to walk to the bathroom for a shower, I stood before my mother and two other woman, around her age.

"Oh my." My mother said seeing as I was naked. "Cato, Mrs. Lahner and Mrs. Valdean came to visit us, they used to work with your father.

I crossed my arms over my chest, and stood there naked smirking as the two woman looked down at me, and then looked elsewhere embarrassed, their faces red and their hands to their chest.

"Well then, welcome to our ever so lovely home. If you ladies need _anything, _I'll be _more _then happy to lend you my services." I said with a wink.

I ignored my mothers gasp and walked past them, making my way to the bathroom to shower, I burped loudly before closing the door behind me.

I turned the water on, not even waiting for the water to warm up. I stepped into it, my body quickly erupting in goose bumps, from the initial cold temperature of the water. I closed my eyes and let the water fall down my face.

What was I going to do with all this information of Clove? I could easily use it against her now. I'm sure if I told Bane he could easily spread it around the academy. She wouldn't want to return again, and then the spotlight would be back on me. And Brutus wouldn't be able to hold it against me, because it would be Bane who would have caused her to leave. But I just couldn't do it, a sting of pity for her was bothering me. She had only been a little kid when this happened to her, and even worse… by her brother.

I guess there wouldn't be any harm in being civil with her. I mean what were the chances I would even make it to the games now? Even Brutus knew I had an expiration date on me.

All this thinking of Clove was just putting me in the mood. I would have to call Tamara to come over.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

I told Bane to go in so I could get the chance to wait outside for Clove.

When she finally did arrive she walked right past me, wearing her vest and those damn pigtails. I walked after her, confused why she had just ditched me like that.

"Hey." I said calling after her.

She ignored me and continued on through the corridors towards the training center. I finally grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around to face me.

"Hey." I said looking down at her, I didn't know why her sudden height difference deemed more obvious at the moment.

She looked at me harshly before shrugging my hands away from her shoulders.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her. I thought after yesterday some walls had been broken. I sure ass hell know for me they were, I didn't even dream about killing her last night like I normally did.

"Why would anything be wrong?" she asked coldly.

"I thought after yesterday that we-"

"What? That we're going to be friends now? That we were going to compare dick sizes?" She said with a sarcastic laugh.

I scratched the back of my head. "Well…you don't have to show me yours, but I can show you mine."

She just stared at me indifferent.

"I already told you, if you're worried Brutus wants us to be friends, for whatever reason that is… I can just tell him we practically blow each other off, with how close we are."

I smiled, god this girl was something else. Something about her smartass mouth, actually amused me. I wonder what else that smart ass mouth was good at.

"What's so bad about trying to be civil with each other?"

"Cato I'm not interested in even breathing the same air as you. But considering that's an unfortunate and un avoidable task, then that's all I will be doing with you." She turned and didn't say anything else.

* * *

**CLOVES POV**

What happened yesterday was a mistake; he wasn't supposed to see me be weak. If anyone at the academy found out, then the only person I could really blame was myself. But with the 73rd games already coming to a near, something like this, or someone like Cato shouldn't be a distraction.

I decided that from this moment on, I was going to focus on my training and that was all. I could hear Catos footsteps behind me, as he followed me to the training center. Once inside the training room, I made sure to ignore anyone's eye contact, and went straight to Tamara instead.

"I want to train with you." I said to her.

"Uh… Brutus assigned you to Cato now." She said looking behind me.

I didn't have to turn to know Cato was standing behind me.

From the corner of my eye I noticed the dark one walking towards us.

"I would have no problem training you." He said eyeing me.

"I rather eat shit and die." I said not even looking at him.

I didn't even bother to hear anymore, I turned and walked right about the room, and made my way to Brutus's office, where he was reading a file.

I knocked on his door, when he looked up he smiled at me and signaled for me to come in.

"Clove… its great to see you, how may I help you?" he asked.

"I want to train on my own." I crossed my arms.

He cleared his throat and set the file down. "Are you having problems with the others?"

"Training with them feels like a waste of my time and energy. I just need a place where I can work out and practice my skills." Was he not getting it?

"Clove, how do you plan to get better if you don't practice hand to hand combat with others?" he asked.

I bit down on my tongue. He had a point. I nodded slowly telling him I understood.

"I'm actually glad you came, I have an idea that may benefit both of us. I wanted to introduce you to a new student, he will be replacing Jarcy, after her unexpected departure yesterday. He's a transfer from an academy of a dear friend of mine."

"Do I know him or something?" I asked him impatiently.

"No but he acquires the same skill as you do, I was hoping I could partner you two up so you can learn off each other. You never know, maybe you two will be selected this year." He said.

"So if I partner up with him, does that mean we will be working separately from the others?" I asked.

"… Is that what you want?" I was surprised Brutus was actually considering it.

"Its not exactly what I had in mind, but its better then feeling dragged down with the rest. When will he start?" I asked.

"Now."

There was a knock on the door. When I turned, I met with some of the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. He was taller then me, but shorter then Cato was. His physique was much like Catos though, with dirty blonde wavy hair. He smiled and held out his hand.

"You must be Clove, Brutus has told me a lot about you."

I took his hand, and felt my face begin to flush.

* * *

**CATOS POV**

I was working up an excuse to go after Clove, but by the time I had, Brutus had already arrived. Behind him was Clove, she was talking quietly with some kid I had never seen before.

"Okay everyone in their groups, you know what to do. Cato?" He signaled for me to go to him.

As I walked to them, Clove didn't take her eyes off the kid even once, and it was pissing me off quickly.

"Yeah?" I had finally forced myself to look at Brutus.

"This is Damian, Damian this is Cato." The kid who had been speaking with Clove held his hand out to me. I hesitated for a moment before I shook it. And squeezed very tightly making sure he knew exactly how I felt about his presence. He just tightened his jaw and smirked at me.

"Ms. Clove will no longer be in your group, she and Damien will be training closely together from this moment on. If either needs any assistance, I am sure you will be more then happy to help them out, wouldn't you Cato?"

I glared at the kid- Damien, clenching my jaw hard and nodded slowly. I looked at Clove, hoping she would look at me, but she just looked anywhere but me.

"Alright then." Brutus said signaling that this small conference was over.

"Ready?" Damien asked Clove, she smiled at him and walked to the other side of the room together.

It took me a moment to pry myself away from where I was standing. My body began to heat up, my jaw was hurting with how hard I was clenching my teeth together. 'Fucking Hell, I'm jealous." was all I could think.


	6. Denial

**A/N If you are reading this, I want to say thank you for sticking around and reading my take on this pairing. I would like to point out that this is the story of Cato and Clove before/and during The 74th Hunger Games, in which they are in the arena with Katniss and Peeta. **

* * *

**CLOVES POV**

Even with the sounds of the other students struggled moans, screams of pain, or prideful celebrations, I could sense Catos eyes on me and Damian. It was making me nervous, and it took a lot out of me to not look at Cato.

Brutus had given Damian and I one of the kicking dummies he had. It had no arms or legs, but had characteristic facial features and was called BOB.

"So where did you learn how to throw?" I was impressed at how good Damian actually was. He had nothing on me if I had to say so myself, but he could easily be the best if I wasn't around.

He shrugged and hit Bob in between his eyes. "Practice I guess. Took me years to get to where I am at now, but I hear you're gifted." He went over to Bob to remove his dagger.

I blushed and sucked on my bottom lip. "I'm alright."

He walked back to me, and got very close making me have to look up to make eye contact. Wow were those eyes beautiful.

"Tell me. Why is it that no matter how much I try to aim at the forehead, I always hit just below. In between the eyes, deadly, but not my goal target." He grabbed my chin and smiled.

"Uh.." I had to look away because I was sure I was blushing.

"Well um." I knew I was stumbling on my own words. I laughed a little before I took a deep breath. _'Distraction Clove, that's what he is. This is just a curb ball life is throwing at you.'_ I thought to myself. When I turned back to him, I locked my jaw hard once, making sure to wipe any stupid smile I may have on my face. '_Do not show weakness_.' I reminded myself.

"I can't tell you how to do it, you have to find your own way. You are much taller and stronger then I am. There for, your strength, speed, and aim will be different then mine." I said as I threw my dagger, and hit Bob right in the forehead.

He nodded. "I need a break, you want to go get something to drink?"

"Sessions almost done. The cafeteria should be open soon." I said retrieving my dagger.

"I was talking about off campus."

I snuck a peek at Cato, he was currently busy twisting some kids arm, the kid was on the verge of tears, he was drooling out blood. Tamara was busy showing some kid how to use a bow, Bane was watching two students closely, and Brutus was no where in sight.

I nodded. "Sure."

* * *

**CATOS POV**

'Gaaah! What.. the… hell!?' my thoughts were just racing with anger. I wanted so badly to break something. Why was this bothering me so much?

I was practically soaking my clothes in sweat, my body was practically burning in anger. I couldn't take my eyes off Clove and that Damian kid. She wasn't even pretending to dislike him. Look at that stupid smile on her face every time he talked to her. What the hell was her problem? I couldn't even focus as the kids in my group practiced among themselves.

I huffed and rolled my eyes, wanting to pull out my hair, or punch this stupid ass kid next to me. Ah what the fuck now, he's good at throwing too? I watched as Clove smiled, impressed after he threw a dagger at one of our practice dummies.

I wanted so badly to just go over to Damian and twist his fucking neck. I was going to have to make sure he had to train in my group, then I would have the chance to take him down on the mat.

"Brutus." I walked over to him. He was standing by Tamaras group, watching them.

"How old is the new kid?" I asked trying to hide my anger.

"Sixteen. Why?" he asked

"That means eventually he has to train with my group right?"

He shook his head. "Clove and Damian will be training on their own from now on."

I cracked my fingers and neck hard. "Of course." I said angrily.

Brutus studied me or a moment before he spoke. "I have to finish his paper work. Ill be in my office. Make sure to clean up before everyone heads to the cafeteria."

"Right." I said before turning to walk back to my group. I looked over at Clove again and stopped dead in my tracks. '_What…. the … fuck… now_?' I was screaming in my head as I watched how close Damian was to Clove, he was caressing her chin making her blush.

Alright I couldn't take this no more. I had to hit something. I could never come up with an excuse as to why I hit Damian cause he wasn't training with me.

"You." I said pointing at the kid who had been standing next to me.

His eyes widened as he took a step back.

"Come here. NOW" I pointed at the mat.

He hesitated for a moment, swallowing before coming to me. I didn't even give him enough time to brace himself before I swung and hit him straight to the mouth. He fell down immediately, spitting blood on the mat. I jumped on top of him and landed another hit to his face again.

He was already crying, but I didn't even bother to stop as I grabbed him by the neck and banged his head on the mat. I could see the other students in my group take a step back as I stretched out to take a hold of his arm and began twisting it.

"Ahhh." He screamed before he repeatedly tapped my arm with his free hand.

I didn't want to stop, but I knew I had to. So I let go and laid on the floor catching my breath. The kid whimpered as one of the other kids helped him up.

I looked over to see what Clove was doing, but she was gone. '_What the fuck? Where was she_?' I thought to myself as I scanned the room. Damian was gone too.

* * *

**CLOVES POV**

"So what's your poison?" Damian asked as he opened the front door of the academy for me.

"When you said something to drink, I was thinking a bottle of water, not liquor." I said stepping around him.

"Ah come on, live a little. We can celebrate finding each other. You and me Clove, the best knife throwers of District 2, maybe even all of Panem!"

"I don't drink." I said simply.

"Alright, a milkshake it is then." Damian reached over and tried grabbing my hand. But I pulled away from him.

"We're in training, milkshakes are not an option." I said walking a few step ahead of him. But when I didn't hear him following I turned.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Your dating that Cato kid aren't you?" he asked with a thoughtful hand on his chin and mouth.

"What the hell?" Noooo!" I was caught off guard. Where did this come from?  
"He was shooting daggers of his own at us in there. Either he's just a crazy, or hes crazy over you." He said.

I laughed, and I mean I laughed hysterically. Was this kid serious? He obviously wasn't here long enough to know Catos reputation. "No dude, seriously… he would never have a thing for me. I heard he was dating one of the other leads, Tamara. He's just a hot head. He's probably jealous Brutus never let him train on his own, or maybe, that now theres two good at something he isn't."

He considered it for a moment before he nodded. "Makes sense. So how's about just a carton of milk?"

I looked down at my watch. "Sessions over, everyone should be heading to the cafeteria now, let go back in."

"I wanted to go elsewhere. But where else are we going to get a carton of milk." He said shrugging.

As we walked back into the building a part of me was considering what Damian had said about Cato. I wasn't the only one who had noticed him staring then. I had often caught him staring at me before but today just seemed intense.

When we walked through the corridors, on our way to the cafeteria, Brutus came down the steps when he saw us.

He smiled and patted Damians back. "I see you two are getting along very nicely. Good, because as a team you two would be unstoppable."

Damian looked over at me, we both had the same look on our face, and shrugged as we continued on our way to the cafeteria.

"Do you think you will make it to the games?" Damian asked me

"I really hope so. Its all I've ever wanted since I was little." I could feel goose bumps on my skin of excitement. Just thinking about having my name called out at a reaping.

"A little over three more months, and we will see." I could tell he wanted this as much as I did.

We could hear the commotion coming from the cafeteria as we neared it. With the doorway so narrow, he allowed me to go in first, leading me in by resting his hand on my back and walking me in. I allowed the contact, because it seemed unconscious on his part.

The first thing I saw as I came in with Damian were those dark eyes, Cato was glaring at us. The empty milk carton in his hand crushing in the pressure of his hand, he was sitting on his own at the table I normally sat at by myself.

"Whole?" Damian asked my milk of choice, interrupting the stare down Cato and I were currently having.

"Almond." I said looking at him and smiling.

He nodded, and left me to find a table to sit at. I could feel Cato staring at me so I decided to go see what his deal was.

As I walked to him, our eyes never left the other, a look of determination on mine.

"What?" I asked him slamming my hands on the table.

He blinked once, and didn't say a single word.

"Whats your problem?" I tried again.

I saw him suck on the inside of his left cheek, as if he was trying to stop himself from giving me a piece of his mind.

"Your little friend is back with your beverage." He said looking around me.

I turned to find Damian walking over to us. He handed me my milk and smiled at Cato.

"Hello I'm Damian." He said offering his now free hand to Cato.

Cato just looked at him, and didn't even acknowledge his offered hand.

Damian smirked and nodded, he put his hand down and looked at me.

He pulled out my seat and offered me to sit down, as I did I could still feel Catos eyes on me.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" He asked Cato.

Cato stood up. "All yours." he didn't look at me again as he left the cafeteria.

"He's friendly." Damian said.

* * *

**CLOVES POV CONTINUED **

After the bell rang Damian offered to walk me home. A gesture never offered to me before, so when he did I declined it.

"Can I have your number?" he asked.

I smiled and looked away, another gesture never offered to me before.

"We don't have a house phone." I said .

"So how else am I going to say goodnight to you?"

The blushing intensed, oh this kid was good at making me feel weak.

"You can say it now."

"Okay. Goodnight beautiful." He flicked my chin once, before he walked the opposite direction of me.

He left me there, smiling like an idiot. When I reached the corner of the school, I heard a moan from behind the gates. I slowly walked cautiously to see what was going on. I saw Cato and Tamara, he had her pinned against the fence as he kissed her neck intensely. One of his hands in her hair as he pulled it hard to the side, to expose more of her neck to his lips. Her left leg was wrapped around his hip, he was making movements with him hips, grinding into her letting her know all to well what he wanted right now.

My throat began to dry up, and I bitterly couldn't take my eyes off the scene I was not meant to see. Rumor had it that they were dating, but one thing was speculation, and the other seeing hard evidence before you.

"Cato someone's gonna see us." Tamara said weakly through moans.

He sighed heavily as if forcing his lips off her deemed a difficult task.

"Are your parents home?" he asked still trailing kisses up her neck.

"No."

"Perfect." He said letting her leg drop. I noticed the bulge his pants were restraining, he grabbed himself trying to make himself comfortable from the affects of the heated situation.

Before I could even re act in time, he had already walked ahead of her, as she tried re arranging her clothes again. And Cato and I met eye to eye. He took a step back surprised to see me.

"Wait for me." I heard Tamara say, still at the spot they were at.

Catos lips parted, as he looked at me then at Tamara. He took a step forward to me, but I took a step back, before I broke into a run away from them. I was sure Tamara hadn't realized I had seen anything.

I continued running, until I felt my lungs would burst, even after I passed my house I didn't stop. I kept running until I reached the fountain of our town square, I let my hands fall on the side of the fountain, a few drops of sweat fell to the water.

A few by standers eyes were on me, whispering, but it didn't take long before they went on about their daily routine.

I looked at my reflection on the water, my mouth open as I tried catching my breath again. Why did I just do this? Why did I just continue running like that? Did Cato and Tamara together actually bother me? Of course not! Because if it did, then that means there's something else going on, and I was not going to allow any possibility of thinking that way. '_Don't do this to yourself Clove, focus! The games are a few months away.'_ I thought to myself.

"Clove?" came a voice behind me.

* * *

**CATOS POV **

"Oh good you actually waited for me." Tamara said wrapping her arm around mine. I moved my arm away from hers.

"Fuck!" I said punching the side of the tree by me. The harsh bark, caused a few thin layers of skin from my knuckles to rip.

Tamara jumped back. "I'm sorry I wont grab you again."

I glared at her, making her look down to her feet.

This wasn't her fault, it was me who needed to take my frustration on something after seeing Clove with Damian. And Tamara just seemed to be the right distraction at the moment, I just never thought Clove would see. Now she was going to think Tamara and I were dating. "Its not you." I said harshly.

"What happened?" She asked still looking down.

Usually her submissive behaviors did it for me behind closed doors, but right it was irritating me.

"Look at me when you speak."

She looked at me slowly, not sure if this was a trick or not. "What happened Cato?"

"Just forget it." I said sucking on my knuckles.

"So are we going to my house?" she asked.

"No. I have to go do something." I continued to suck on my knuckles, the motion helped ease the pain.

"I can't just let you go like that." She said as she grabbed my hand, and pulled me with her to the other side of the fence, where we had just been.

"I thought you said someone might see us."

"Well then, I better make it quick then." She dropped down to her knees, and pulled my zipper down.

* * *

**CLOVES POV**

I turned to Damian, he was standing a few feet from me. A man dressed in all black was by him.

"Hey.. are you okay?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah." I said lying I smiled and whipped some sweat from my forehead. "Thought I'd go on a run, just got a little tired. What are you doing here?"

"I live there." He said pointing behind me.

I frowned confused. "That's the mayors house."

"The mayor is my father." He said.

That had to explain the guy in black. Damian noticed me looking at him.

"This is my chauffer." He said presenting the man next to him.

"You're the mayors son?" what was the Mayors son doing at a training academy? They had immediate immunity from The Hunger Games, especially with the amount of volunteers we had.

"We don't all hide behind daddy's power, as a citizen of District 2 I too have to take honor in representing our District." He said as he folded up his shirts sleeve. "Now why don't you tell me what's actually the matter." He signaled his chauffer away, dismissing him.

"Nothings wrong." I said through gritted teeth.

"Sure there is, look at you still trying to hold yourself strong. You know Clove, I happen to be an amazing listener, and I am entirely lured by wanting to know more about you. Now come on, we can go have some lunch, a salad of course, because we are in training. And I swear on my families name that I will hear your story without judgment and in confidentiality." He held his arm out waiting for me to take it.

I didn't take his arm, but I did nod. "Actually that milkshake sounds great right about now."

* * *

**CATOS POV**

As I pushed Tamaras mouth deeper on me, I continued to picture Clove doing it, Through gritted teeth, I continued to struggle to not say her name. When I was at the last of my limit I finally let go with a grunt, saying "Oh shit." In a weakened moan, without saying Cloves name.

I let my back of my head hit the fence. _Fuck_ I can't do this no more. _I want that girl_.

And I wasn't entirely sure if I just wanted to fuck her, the more she ignored me and brushed me off, the more I wanted her. And now she thinks I'm with Tamara, and Damian is going to win her over.

… That's if she even cares about Tamara, or even wants me. I was going to have to pay her a visit again.


	7. Happy reaping!

**A/N A REPLY TO A REVIEW: Is this a AU story?** We obviously know what fate awaits Clove from the beginning of the story. And the main reason I made this, was to tell the story of the other tributes in the 74th games, before/ and during the games, since we only saw Katniss story. I hope this answers your question.

**A/N MOST OF THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SET IN CLOVES POV**

* * *

**Cloves POV**

"So whats the damage?" Damian said after he had pushed my chair in for me. He sat across from me and folded his hands in front of him.

"Huh?" I asked

"Whats the craziest thing you done lately? Rob a bank? Kill a capital tourist? Fall in love with an academy lead?" He was referring to Cato.

We both looked up when a young waitress came over to get our order.

"What will it be?" she asked smiling.

Damian looked at me.

"Uh I'll get the cookie shake. With whip topping and a cherry."

"Strawberry banana for me, hold the whip topping but swirl in some chocolate." Damian said.

"So much for our training diet. Its okay it"ll be our little secret." he reached over and grabbed my hand. I pulled it away and folded my hands on my lap.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked.

"Pull away every time I try to touch you. You don't have to be so distant." He leaned forward and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. I tensed.

He sighed with a smile and nodded. "You too huh?"

"What do you mean?" Had Damian too been a child victim of sexual abuse?

"You show all the signs I did. Your anger, your front, you don't let anyone touch you. Why I bet you don't even have any friends, because you feel like you cant trust anyone. And sometimes you even feel people know. It happened to me too Clove, I was seven, and he was thirty-two." by the time he had finished I was already up.

"Fuck you Damian, how dare you imply something like that." I was not about to admit the truth to him, and I honestly was surprised he had been sexually molested as a child, but Cato knowing was already a person too much.

His mouth parted, he looked around embarrassed as a few other people in the ice cream parlor looked over at us.

I pushed my chair back to the table hard and stormed out, leaving Damian on his own.

My walk home wasn't so bad, as I didn't live too far from the town square. When I turned the corner to my house, Damian was already waiting for me at the steps of my house. He had his arms on his knees, looking at the floor in between them. A black car was parked up front, his chauffeur must have brought him.

When he saw me he immediately stood up.

"Clove." He said slowly almost cautiously.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologize, I'm sorry I just assumed something like that happened to you too."

"Well it didn't. And your fucking sick for thinking it did." I snapped.

He looked down sad. "So you think I'm fucking sick, because it happened to me?"

My face softened for a moment, shit I didn't mean to make him feel bad.

Damian gave me a strange look "Clove don't look at me that way. I don't want you to feel sorry for me."

I glared at him. "I wasn't looking at you in any way."

"But you do think I'm fucking sick… I just thought.. well I thought it had happened to you, and I just wanted to help you move forward if you had."

I walked up the steps and sat down at the same time he did.

"I don't think you're fucking sick because It happened to you okay? It happened to you, and what. I just don't like being touched okay? Its not something I'm used to, I hate people. I don't care about anyone but myself, because I can only trust myself."

He nodded. "I'm sorry for misjudging you. But since we are going to be partners I rather we be on speaking terms then none at all. You don't have to see me as a friend, but you have to know that I never told anyone about that part of my life before. Not even my own parents."

"Well you told the wrong person, because I honestly don't care." I said coldly.

"Of course not." He said smiling sadly. "So you never did answer my question."

"About?"

"A certain academy lead." He said referring to Cato.

"I do not have a thing for that son of a bitch." I said remembering what I had seen earlier. How was he doing this? He was figuring me out so quickly.

"Course you do. And so does he, he just hasn't accepted it yet. Frankly I think you too are exactly what the other needs. I don't know what his story is, but I'm sure he has one of his own, to be the way he is.

"He does not have a thing for me." I said.

"Really? Then why has he been hiding across the street watching us for the past five minutes now? Don't turn." He said not taking his eyes away from mine.

My heart felt like it was in my mouth. Cato came to see me?

"Ah there we go. A blush." Damian said teasing.

I continued to glare at him. "Your full of shit." I said about to turn, but Damian stopped me, by grabbing my chin.

"I'm not lying, just say the word Clove and I can have Cato begging for you." Damian said smiling.

* * *

**CATOS POV**

Exactly what was I going to pretend to tell Clove? I wasn't her lead teacher assistant anymore, so I really didn't have a real reason to come. I guess maybe I would have to just show up and go with it once I was there. I was coming close to her house, when I spotted two people at the steps of her house.

As I got closer I realized it was Clove.. and him. I was sure they hadn't seen me, so I decided to hide in between two houses across her house.

I could see them talking, but I couldn't make out what they were talking about.

I didn't see it, what did he have that I didn't? Why was she actually interested in being his friend, when she didn't even want to breath the same air as me? Fuck her then, I wasn't going to waste my time on that stupid bitch any longer. I made my way to the back of the houses, and jumped their fences to alleyway to make my way home.

* * *

**CLOVES POV**

I began to laugh hysterically again, like I had earlier today. When I finally controlled my laughter I shook my head. "Damian, you really need to stop this whole thing with Cato. I think you're a little too obsessed over him. Are you sure you're not the one who wants to hook up with him?" I knew this was a low blow even for me. But I didn't care, I was not about to let him break through the barrier of my walls.

"Continue to deny it as much as you want Clove, but the offer is still up whenever you want to take it." As soon as he stood up, his chauffeur came out the car and walked over to open the back door. Before Damian went in, he bowed his head to me. "Remember Clove, time for people like you and him are numbered. Seize the moment Clove. Goodnight beautiful, see you tomorrow."

* * *

That night I didn't get much sleep. There was too much going through my mind. From Damian's confession, to him almost outing me, to Cato spying on us. What did Cato want? Had Damian not shown up what would he have said? He did tend to look more intimidating then usual when Damian and I were together. But it was most likely my hopeful thinking at this point... no... no it wasn't because then that meant I wanted him to want me, to be jealous of Damian.

Why is all this turning into such a big deal? I have been through tougher situations... but they were all easier to deal with because I didn't have to drag anyone in to them. But if I were to say... and this is just a far fetched case... say I did have some sort of emotional feelings for Cato... and he didn't have them back... I wouldn't know how to feel. I've never had my heart broken... I doubt it would hurt more then what my brother did to me... but the feeling made me nervous.

I tried making out the time in my watch with the light of the moon. And groaned. I would have to get up in an hour and a half to get ready for another session. Another day to see Cato

I decided to close my eyes and count. 'One... two... three..' I don't remember how far I went, but it was definitely beyond four hundred eleven. My mind clearly wanted to punish me for punishing it with all the confusion I was putting it through, I began to dream of Cato and Tamara.

They were both back at the same spot I had found them at by the school. Cato caressed her face as his other hand traveled her body, feeling on every inch of her. With every touch, Tamaras head shot back, exposing her neck. Cato dove in and kissed her neck, sucking on spots lightly. As Catos hand traveled up her shirt to cup her breast, I looked at Tamara, and no longer saw her, but me. I was staring at Cato, and myself, and within seconds I was no longer standing where I had been.

"Clove I want you so bad." Cato whispered into my ear before nibbling on it, he brought my hand down to him, so I could feel his growing bulge.

Before I could say another word, his hand was already in the under my pants waistline, and it wasn't stopping its travel. As he finally reached its clear destination, his touch felt so real in the dream. As he began to rub me, my arms shot to wrap around his neck, as I held on to him, he tugged at my panties, slipping his hand under them.

I gasped and jumped a little at how his hand felt close to my sensitive skin. And just as I felt his fingers moving to slip into me… my alarm went off.

I jerked awake, my heart racing. I was sweating; I took a deep breath I swallowed hard. I sat up, and noticed I felt damp down there. Wow that had felt so real.

"Remember Clove, time for people like you and him are numbered, you don't exactly get a second chance."

I didn't understand what Damian had been trying to tell me, I don't think because I actually didn't get its meaning, but because it seemed un important to me. But he was right, Cato or I might be selected at the reaping for the 73rd Hunger Games, and it was right around the corner at this point. And after that the chances were high that he or I could win the games, but what if he didn't make it back home, or I didn't?

_Seize the moment Clove_… fuck it, Damian was right… I did want him. And Cato was even offering to get to me as a friend. I smiled, okay Cato.. I'll let you in.

I jumped out of bed, to take a shower so I could get ready for the academy.

* * *

When I arrived to the academy, I had an unsettling feeling in my gut. It was a mixing feeling of nerves and something else that made me feel un comfortable.

"Seize the moment Clove." I said to myself. I took one last deep breath before I entered the training room. A few kids were already there. Including Cato and Bane, Bane was standing on Catos feet, as he did sit ups. His face was red and sweaty, I could see him inhaling as he we down, and exhaling as he went up. Bane was doing his count.

"Eighty-five… eighty-six…" Bane turned to look at me, confused but intrigued that I was approaching them.

Cato took a quick glance at me, but when he saw me, he didn't stop his workout. Instead he turned his attention back to Bane who was still staring at me.

"Ninety- one." Bane continued.

"Hi Cato." I said down to him.

He ignored me. And continued on with his sit ups.

"Good morning precious." Bane said to me "Ninety-four"

I ignored him and kept looking at Cato, waiting for him to greet me back, But he just acted as if I wasn't even there.

"Ninety- seven."

"I wanted to have a word with you regarding training." I had thought that maybe if I decided to join his group again, he and I could work together and maybe become closer with an excuse.

"Hundred." Bane said as he stepped off Catos feet. Cato took a small towel he had laying next to him and whipped his forehead with it. He wrapped it around his neck.

"I'm sorry are you talking to me?" Cato asked. The tone he used set me back. Brutus snickered.

"Uh… yeah. Do you have a moment?"

He shot me a dirty look, looking at me up and down. "You just got it." He stood up and switched spots with Bane. Bane took his shirt off and blew me a kiss. "I have all the time in the world for you." Bane said with a wink before laying on the floor, and let Cato step on his feet.

"One… two… three." Cato began to count for Bane.

Why was Cato acting like this? He was the one who had wanted to be civil in the first place.

"If your busy right now maybe later-" but Cato cut me off.

"Fuck… off fourteen." He said with a shoulder trust, like I he was about to attack me.

Bane stopped his work out, as he busted out laughing.

I didn't flinch, but I did turn to walk away from them because tears of anger were already building up. I still managed to hear Cato say "Little bitch." Before I spotted Damian, he was standing by BOB, our practice dummy. I knew he had seen it all, along with a few other students, who continued with their stretching or conversations as I passed them. I had never felt this humiliated before, and I knew that the other kids who had not witnessed would find out soon.

"Clove." Damian said with a tone that confirmed he had heard everything.

"Okay." I said not looking at him.

"No your not." Damian said

"No I mean okay.. lets do it. And not because I actually want him now, but because that prick is gonna get crushed in front of everyone like he just did to me." I bit on the side of my tongue a few times.

"Okay." Damian said nodding. "But your going to have to trust me." He said.

I finally looked at him. "Okay." I thought he meant to me admitting about my past.

"Okay." He said before he grabbed me, pushed me up against the wall and began to kiss me hard. I was caught off guard; this wasn't my first forced kiss. And the difference between my first few kisses and this one, was that I had the right to be able to get out of this one, but with a quick glance at Cato I realized what Damian was trying to do.

Cato had already stopped Banes count and was already making his way towards us.

I patted Damians left shoulder, as he pulled away for a moment to breath I managed to whisper to him. "Hes coming." Damian nodded and smiled. "That's the plan." He whispered back.

"Hey you two! That isn't allowed here, I could get you two kicked out right now." Cato towered over Damian, and me- but Damian was much closer to his eye level then I was.

Damian stood up straight, both glared at each other for a moment before Damian spoke.

"And I'm sure fucking your girlfriend in the boys bathroom, like your friend over there does, or calling a student a little bitch is any more appropriate, then me saying good morning to my girlfriend is." Damian continued to glare at Cato.

Did he just say girlfriend!? What the hell did I just get myself into? I couldn't back down at this point, so when Cato shot a look at me. All I could really do was hold my head up high and fold my arms across my chest.

I could practically hear Catos jaw muscles crack, as he grinded his teeth into each other.

"Well you and your little girlfriend better not do it again, or else-" Damian had already cut Cato short of his sentence.

"Or else what? Are you going to tell Brutus to kick us out? Tell me something Cato, if we went to speak to Brutus right now… would he kick both Clove and I out? Two of his best knife throwers he has ever had in this academy? Or would he kick you out, the guys who's time in the lottery is about to expire soon?"

I blinked a few times, amazed at how different this Damian was. He had just gotten Cato good.

Cato looked from me to him. "You two just stay the fuck out of my way."

Just as he finished his sentence, we heard a couple o claps announcing Brutus's arrival and our cue to get in our age group line. I doubted he heard or knew what had just happened.

* * *

**FOUR MONTHS LATER- CLOVES POV**

"Two hundred." I said through gritted teeth. I collapsed on the mat, my cheek pressed hard on the floors mat, my breathing making my chest push my body up and down as I breath hard.

"Two hundred ten." Damian said in a weak voice, before he too collapsed next to me. "I can't feel my arms."

I started laughing as I nodded agreeing with him. We had dedicated today's early session working out, today focusing mainly on our upper body. In the time span of four months a lot had happened.

Damian and I had actually grown close. Not as close as everyone thought we were, but I could honestly say he was my first friend I had, and I actually cared deeply for him as he did for me. He felt like the brother I should have always had. I never did tell him about what happened to me with my brother, but then again he never brought it back up.

Damians knife throwing had improved to match the level of mine, after I had showed him all I knew, and in exchange he was there for me at every hour for what ever I needed.

And what I needed was never sexual. He helped me by keeping me company, even sleeping over at times. We even slept in my bed together, and it never crossed the lines of sexual.

He always had to leave early in the morning, before my parents would realize he was there. And he had helped me build my physique, becoming almost like my personal trainer. I had gained twenty pounds of muscle and curves I never thought I would get, and that had drastically caused my throwing strength to become even more lethal.

Cato and I hadn't spoken again after that day four months ago, but I still often sensed him watching me. Damian often confirming when Cato was looking at me. I would be lying it I didn't admit I still dreamt of Cato from time to time, or that in the beginning I often wished he would talk to me and not the new girls who would replace the students who would quit.

But Damian often had to get me back on track and promised me that the time would come when everything would fall into place. "Clove you say want to get back at him. But you're only lying to yourself, because you're fooling me." Damian had said a month after the whole plan had been set forward.

"Stay exactly the way you are." Damian said smiling at me.

"Why" I asked, still laying on the mat.

"Catos checking you you out. Your ass really does look amazing the way you're laying right now, he said before spanking me.

I cringed at the sting. "Ah!" I said laughing away the pain. "Don't do that." I complained,

"Why not, for all I know it might be the last time I get to do it." Damian said.

* * *

**CATOS POV**

Today was the day of the reaping, today was it for Bane and Tamara, and I know I still had next year, but as of today Brutus and I were now competition for that spot. It was us and a vast list of male volunteers as well.

Brutus had scheduled class two hours before the reaping. Trying to cram in any last training moments in he could, in case any of us were selected.

Brutus clapped his hands. "Okay listen up everyone, I want to wish you all good luck, and say how proud I am of the progress of every single on of you this year. It has been my honor to have been here at your service. As you know, every year one male and female tribute is selected. With the amount of volunteers we have, you all know that your names are among the list of highest submissions, meaning who ever is called out is going by choice, no one can take their place. Good luck to you all, I will see you all at the town square." He said with a small bow.

The room broke with cheer, even Clove hooted. Clove had under gone a lot of change since her relationship with Damian. I guess he really was what she had needed all along. I noticed she was actually more cheerful and happy when they were together. And she was practically glowing now. In such a short time she had actually become so fine, that at time I regretted not having chased for what I wanted.

But fuck it, today was it, for all I know around this time maybe I would be heading to the Capital to compete in this years games… or maybe Damian would. Of course that could easily be said Clove could easily be picked to.

As everyone excitedly walked out the doors, Clove and Damian were among the last, with Tamara, Bane and I to leave the training center.

Bane was going on about how this had to be his year, that there was no way he couldn't get it. And Tamara had pretty much accepted the fact that her time was up. She knew there was way too much competition of volunteers with multiple submissions.

From my height I saw Damian reach over and grab Cloves hand, he kissed it and said something to her. I couldn't make it out, but from reading his lips, it seemed something like "I'll see you there."

She nodded, before he departed ways with her, and got into a black vehicle once outside.

"Looks like bitch boys family comes from money." Bane said to me.

"Must be." Tamara said as we watched the car pull away.

I turned to look at Clove, she was already walking towards the direction a large crowd of District 2 was heading, to the Town square.

The academy wasn't to far from the town square, but with the amount of people heading the same way, they slowed us down.

"Guys we have to get into check in soon, we better hurry up." Tamara said checking her watch.

We pushed through, the crowd, passing a few other careers from other academy's, who too realized the time. As we passed Clove, I turned to look at her before I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her along with me.

She tried to pull away but I grabbed a firm grasp around her arm.

"Let me go." She said.

I turned and glared at her. "If you don't hurry up, your not going to make it on time to check in, if you don't check in your going to make Brutus look bad. So shut the fuck up, and push through." I said pulling her along with me.

She didn't protest any longer, but had to jog a little behind me to keep up, as I pulled her along with me fast.

When the line of the kids signing in came to view I finally let go of her.

She glared up at me, not saying a single word.

"Good luck." I say before turning and filing in line, with the seventeen age group.

* * *

**CATOS POV CONTINUED**

By the time everyone was already in place, the excited commotion died down as the doors of Town Square opened up and this year's escort came through.

A short, round man with green hair came out. He was wearing a bright blue suit, and watching pants. His shoes were the same color as his hair. His face done up with so much makeup, that had it not been for the facial hair, I would have sworn he was a fat ugly woman. Capital fashion… I'll never get it.

When he spoke, I think I was not the only one surprised at how deep his voice was.

"Welcome District 2 to the reaping of this years 73rd Hunger games. As tradition, I have the honor of presenting to you the brief video of the history of this amazing annual event." He turned to the large screen placed behind him. As the traditional anthem started, I took the time to look around me. I had to admit there really was some serious competition here. Who ever did make it, was going to a lethal threat to the other tributes in the arena. I looked over at Bane and Tamara, who were standing together, they both were watching the video. I looked over to the crowd formed around us.

I was brought to the attention of my parents, who were waving at me like idiots. They gave me the thumbs up, so in return I gave them my own finger up, and it wasn't my thumb. I continued looking around, when I looked over at the stage were the peacekeepers, former tribute winners- including Brutus, and the mayor and his family were. When I saw Damian… what was he doing up there?"

As the video came to an end, the escorts deep voice brought my attention back to him.

"Now I am sure you are all very eager to hear the names of this years tributes, but I know your mayor had a few things to say himself."

The crowds attention turned to the stage where Damian and Brutus were at. The Mayor stood up, and cleared his throat before speaking into the mic.

"I wanted to be the first to congratulate the lucky female and male tribute who will represent District 2 in the 73rd Hunger Games. I know I do not speak lightly when I say our District is among the ones with the biggest competition for the other Districts in the arena. I wish you all the blessings and luck on behalf of my wife, son, and I-"

I turned and looked at Bane and Tamara, who too looked as surprised as I was, at realizing Damian was the Mayors son. What was he doing training in the academy? Mayors and peacekeepers kids always had immunity from the games.

"-and that you know, that your District will be behind you to the very end. Happy Reaping."

Everyone cheered, but it didn't last long as everyone was anxious to know who this years tributes would be. The escort, walked over to the males bowl first.

My heart began to race, as I prepared myself hopeful that he would speak CATO HADLEY into the mic. When he finally selected the paper containing the name, he walked back to the mic and opened it. He leaned forward almost at the same time as all the kids did.

"**BANE CYDONIA**"

I felt a hint of despair realizing it wasn't me. It meant I had to be part of the 74th Hunger games, or else that was it for me. And considering the amount of volunteers, my chances were slim. Bane had gotten lucky.

When I heard Bane scream in joy, I couldn't help but be happy for him. He ran up the stairs to the mic saying he accepted, almost knocking over the host. Bane held his hands up in the air, as if he had already won the games. I looked over at Brutus, who couldn't contain his pride and joy that finally one of his students would once again compete.

When the clapping had died down, the female tribute was up. I looked over at Tamara, and gave her a nod, wishing her luck.

"**GEMMA BORGEEN**"

Tamara looked down and began to cry, this had been her last year. And it seemed she was not the only one who felt distraught about not being selected, as a few other girls began to cry, a few even dropped to the floor and broke down crying.

I felt some ones gaze on me, turning my head to the direction, I met with Clove, she was watching me, no anger or disgust like she usually had.


	8. Just the beginning

**A/N** In case any confusion, the reaping that just took place in the last chapter was the** 73****rd**** Hunger Games. **Clove is currently fourteen and Cato seventeen. Clove and Cato do not go into the arena until the **74****th**** Hunger Games **when they are fifteen and eighteen, with Katniss and Peeta. Giving them a year until the next Hunger Games, and to develop a relationship. REVIEWS and PMS ARE TAKEN AS INSPIRATION, Merci Beaucoup.

* * *

**CLOVES POV**

Thump Thump.. Thump Thump..

I could literally feel my heart wanting to come out my chest as the host reached into the large glass bowl of female names.

'_Come on say my name, say my name,' _I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. '_Please."_ I continued to beg in my mind

"**GEMMA BORGEEN" **

I opened my eyes, Gemma? That's not my name. I looked over at Damian who was watching me. He let out a breath of relief. I frowned at him, I had really wanted to go.

I looked at Cato when he caught my attention from the corner of my eye. I guess I was not the only one who felt let down when their name wasn't picked. He was actually sulking,

What now? We didn't have to return back to the academy until next month.. I actually felt like I had nothing to live for at the moment. I know I had next year, but what if I winded up like Cato? Seventeen… eighteen and never going to the arena.. all my life I have trained for these games. I didn't know anything else beyond this. What was I going to do with my life if I never made it? The thought depressed me, and I wondered if that exactly what was going through Catos mind at this moment.

I had never realized that maybe Cato and I were not very different after all. He had pretty much told me to fuck off a few months back, but today he actually wished me luck. I had pretty much assumed he helped me through the crowd for the sake of Brutus, but wishing me luck felt more personal.

He turned and looked at me, the lost look in his eyes, made him appear different, softer then he always acted. A warm feeling spread through my body, remembering that in my dreams, those lips, and those hands have roamed freely on me before. I caught myself wanting to flush at the thought, and had to pry my self to look away from him.

* * *

**CATOS POV**

The crowd immediately broke away literally seconds after the female tribute was chosen, most likely on their way home to get ready for tonight's festivities. With such a short distance between the capital and District 2, our tributes didn't have to leave till tomorrow morning. Unlike other Districts whom upon selection, the tributes were immediately taken into custody and escorted on the train.

As tradition, every year our District took advantage of the time we still had with our new celebrity tribute, and celebrated till it was time for them to aboard the train. Within the next hours other Districts would soon be traveling across Panem, while Bane would most likely be getting it in with as many girls as he could tonight.

A few families who wept as much as their un selected children walked on off to clean up for tonight's events. Clove and I didn't move from where we were both at, even through the crowd we both heavily gazed at each other. She looked down as if thinking before she turned and walked away with the crowd.

"Dude!" I turned to catch Bane, who had wrapped his legs around my torso, and was punching the air in joy. "I fucking made it!" He ruffled my short hair. I let him have his moment, before he finally jumped back down. I don't know why it hadn't hit me before… but Bane was leaving… the only person I actually considered a friend was leaving… and this might be the last time I see him.

"That's awesome man, I can't believe it. Your actually heading out." I smirked at him.

"Oh come on boo boo don't be sad I got this shit in the bag." He couldn't wipe that stupid grin off his face. He truly was happy.

I couldn't say anything, I really didn't know what to say. I felt joy or him, and confusion. I honestly thought I would be jealous or angry. But I was actually worried or Bane.

"Just remember man, as soon as you step foot in the same room as the others show, them whos Alpha." I said heavily placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Golden Shower all the bitches. Got it." He said still smiling. "I got it bro. Come on, we gotta go get ready for tonight."

* * *

**CLOVES POV**

"What does this mean Damian?"

After the reaping had come to a close and I departed away from the moment with Cato, Damian had finally presented me to his parents, who were overly joyed at meeting a female in their sons life. Meeting the mayor was much easier then I thought it would be, and I was now in their home, sprawled next to Damian on his bed.

Damian tossed a book he had in his hands and rolled his eyes. "Are you done being in denial yet?"

I turned and frowned to him. "Are you?"

"No no no, I am not in denial, I am just not allowed to burst out the closet." He said smiling.

A little over three weeks ago, Damian had outted himself to me, biggest reason why I felt much more comfortable when he would sleep over. Honestly when he told me, it wasn't much of a shock. Especially after what happened to him as a kid, it must have been a confusing transition of accepting to be gay. But considering he was not only the mayor's son, but a resident of our District, where absolutely zero tolerance of homosexuality was accepted, Damian had it pretty rough.

"Clove its obvious, you like the guy. Admit it, and so does he." He said laying next to me, propping himself up by his arm.

"I hate him." I said unsure.

"Clove… you have wet dreams about him." He said trying not to laugh.

I gasped "Shut up!"

"All I'm saying is when you put so much energy and effort into disliking someone, you create a sort of obsession and duty with them. From hate comes love Clove, and you are on your way of becoming smitten." He said tapping my nose.

I swapped his hand away. "Aren't you supposed to be my boyfriend?"

"Or so everyone thinks." He said with a deep sigh.

I glared at him.

"Kidding! If I were barking for the triangle tree over the yardsticks, I would go for you Clove. But Cato definitely goes for the triangle." He said with a wink.

"Eww do not compare it to a shape." I said frowning.

"Should I compare it to an animal then? A cat? A fish perhaps." He asked amused.

"Damian!" I said both embarrassed and grossed out now.

Damian chuckled he got up and walked over to his closet. "What am I going to wear? But most importantly what are you going to wear for tonight?"

I shrugged, "This?"

"Seriously?" it was his turn to frown.

"Whats wrong with how I look?" I asked offended. I was wearing what I normally wore, my black pants, and a plain shirt I wore to the academy.

Damian rolled his eyes, and offered me his hand, "If I'm going to take my girlfriend out to the festivities tonight, she is going to be a sight to look at. Not an eye sore, besides here's your chance to shine outside the academy to Cato."

I took his hand and let him help me off his bed. "What do you have in mind?"

He reached into his back pocket and checked his wallet. "We're going to buy you something to wear."

* * *

**CATOS POV**

I looked around the line of girls trying to talk to Bane, he flirted with a few, already gathering a list of private appointments he would have after he left the on going festivities, that would last until it was time to see him off. Even his go to girl Tracy, was down to join in on the fun.

We were both leaning against the small stage where some dj was playing some music, people all around us dancing under bright glowing lights, eating, drinking, waiting for a chance to talk to Bane and Gemma- the female tribute. From a distance we could see fireworks in the sky. Bane truly was leaving with a bang.

"I'm really gonna miss you man." I said patting Banes back.

"What?!" Damian asked above the music.

"I said I'm really gonna miss you!" I yelled into his ear.

"Don't worry bro, I'll make it home before you know it. Now why don't I show you how much of a great friend I am, and allow you to get first pick" He was referring to the girls. He took a sip of his Titania, a rather strong but none long lasting liquor mix. He would be good to go in three hours or so.

I smirked and nodded looking at the line of girls before us.

"I got dibs on the red head though." He said pointing at this rather sexy red head in fitted green dress.

I did a small bow. "As you wish." I continued to look over the girls when someone caught my attention… Clove?

Standing off the side off the dancers, and a short distance from us Clove was standing in a fitted short black dress, it was a one shoulder dress with a line of small bright stones lined at the waist. She had on red high heels, which made her appear about an inch or so taller. Her lips, which parted slightly as she chewed on her tongue, were painted bright red. Her hair pulled into a loose bun, with a few strands of hair that curled loosely on the side of her face.

Just then she turned and we locked eyes. I wasn't sure if she was wearing any makeup, but her big brown eyes were incredibly memorizing at this moment. I actually felt my lips part as I stared at her taken a back. She looked… incredible.

"Whoa. Is that fourteen?" Bane asked with a laugh. "You can have the red head." He handed over his drink, as he walked around the girls, who just stared confused after him.

I swallowed as I panicked realizing his interest lay for tonight was going to be Clove.

* * *

**CLOVES POV**

I looked around, what was taking Damian so long for? He had gone to get us something to drink. Its not that I was scared to be alone, I just felt so exposed and uncomfortable in the dress he had bought for me. I could already tell that my feet would feel like hell by the end of the night, these heels were so uncomfortable to stand in. I nervously chewed on my tongue, tasting some of the red lipstick I had on.

An odd eerie feeling came to me, as if someone was watching me. When I turned to look around, I finally spotted just the guy Damian had talked me into wearing this outfit for. Cato was in deed looking at me as Damian had promised.

I suddenly began to feel stupid standing alone, wearing this thing. What was I doing in this thing? This isn't me. I had been so preoccupied thinking to myself to notice Bane making his way to me until he was already in front of me.

He smiled creepily eying me. "Ooooh shiiit Fourteen," He sighed "You look mighty… fine tonight." He said loudly over the music.

I glared at him, wanting nothing more then to tell him to fuck off, but I could smell the strong odor of what ever he had drank. I knew that telling him off, might not be the best choice right now.

"What do you want?" I opted with instead.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked coming much to close now.

"You have a fan base over there, why don't you go have it with them?" I said,

"But I don't want them, I want you. You have no idea how long I have wanted to feel that sweet little ass of yours backing up on me." He said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. As my body hit into his, I felt his erection on my stomach. I began to panic, as the flash backs from my brother came back.

"No. no. no." I said trying to pull away, I looked around us panicked, why wasn't anyone trying to help? But I quickly knew that everyone around us was too occupied drinking and celebrating to notice us. I slapped him across the face, which did very little as he forced his lips on to my neck, and sucked hard on a spot. I screamed, not being able to move from his strong grip, my vision blurring from the tears building. I closed my eyes and let out another scream.

"Stop."

I opened my eyes when I felt Banes hold off me. Cato was glaring at Bane. Bane laughed and tried grabbing me again. But Cato stopped him when he stood in front of me, he held his hand out to his side as if shielding me further.

"I said stop Bane. Leave her alone." Cato said over the music.

"Very funny, I already told you, you can have the red head bitch, fourteen in mine.

I stood behind Cato, looking at the side of his face, open mouthed, not knowing what to say. What this actually happening right now? My neck was throbbing.

Bane tried to go around Cato, when Cato put his hand on Banes chest, holding him back. He turned slightly to me. "Go." He said to me. I could feel my face giving away signs of confusion, as the muscles on my face contracted into its expression.

I took a few steps back in time when Bane pushed Cato hard. "What is your problem? Now you're going to side with the little bitch fourteen?"

"Her name is Clove." Cato said serious.

"Are you actually defending her right now?" Bane said almost screaming , catching the attention of a few people now.

Cato shook his head. "Calm down Bane, you're drunk."

Was Cato actually defending me? Was he actually picking me over his own friend?

"Oh I get it. You're jealous. You're jealous because you're not the one going to the arena, but I am. You known how long I have wanted to fuck fourteen. And now you want to get something else I can get." He said.

Something he could get? Was this guy kidding himself? I would never let him touch me in a millions years.

I jumped when someone grabbed my arm, Damian had returned back with our drinks, handing me mine. He looked at Cato and Bane confused, he reached over and touched my neck, circling the spot Bane had sucked on.

I wanted to explain, but even I honestly didn't know what to say. Was this really happening? Cato was actually standing up for me.

"Come on Bane you know I'm happy for you. Come on, lets go see what we can offer that little red head." He said trying to distract Bane, he tried pulling Bane away with him, but Bane pulled back.

"No I know what I want, and it's fourteen." Bane said looking over at me, not even acknowledging Damian or the crowd that had now formed.

"Whats going on?" Damian finally said out loud.

"Her name is Clove." Cato said again.

Bane glared at him, before he punched Cato across the face. Cato stumbled back a few step from the blow. Even over the music, you could hear the startled and pained expressions of the crowd.

Cato grabbed his face, and looked at me. "Take her home." He said to Damian. But Damian didn't even move.

We both watched as Bane threw himself at Cato, both landing hard on the floor. Bane landed another blow to Cato, and all too quickly it was easy to tell that Catos anger had risen. He punched Bane across the jaw and took the advantage moment to grab Bane into a chokehold.

"I don't want to do this Bane." He said as he held a firm grip on Bane, who was squirming to get out of Catos hold."

By this point the music had stopped and the crowd watching had become larger.

"Whats going on here?"

The crowd parted and turned to Brutus who was joined with Damian's father, the Mayor. Cato let go of Bane and stood up. "Nothing." He said.

And that's when we heard the gunshots, followed by a few screams. Everyone panicked and began to scream and run in all directions, shoving me around a few times. Damian tried to grab my hand, but a man in all black had already grabbed him and his father and was already hauling them away for safety. Their bodyguard.

"Clove!" he screamed, but with so many people panicking and screaming, someone knocked me over. A few people stepped on my back and arms as they tried escaping.

Every time I tried to breathe from the pain of someone stomping on my body, I chocked from the dirt around us people were making.

I was beginning to feel weak and light head when I felt myself being picked up. My head was already spinning when I faintly remember looking into some dark eyes as I was carried away in someone's arms. "Cato?" I slurred before I fainted. He patted my cheek a few times. "Come on, you're okay. Stay awake."

* * *

**CLOVES POV CONTINUED **

I struggled to open my eyes for a moment, feeling groggy. Where was I? What happened? I opened my eyes and recognized that I was in my room.

How did I get here? Did Cato actually bring me home? I tried to stand up, but my body ached. "Oh fuck." I mumbled as I let myself fall back again.

"Here." I opened my eyes and found Cato holding a glass of me. Had he been standing there this whole time?

"What? Cato? What are you doing here?" I took the glass and drank out of it before handing it back to him. He set it next to my night stand and sat down in a chair that was by me. Is that were he had been this whole time?

"You've been unconscious for almost three hours now. I brought you to your house, your parents are downstairs, nice folks." He said watching me.

"Three hours? Have you been watching me sleep for three hours?" I asked a little nervous. I didn't even know if I snored (or worse) while I slept.

"No. Your parents gave me dinner downstairs, then I watched your television for a little. I just turned it off a moment ago."

"What happened?" I asked as I sat up, cringing at the soreness.

"You were trampled, had I not picked you up, you might have been trampled to death." He was looking at his fingernails, as if this was all something out the ordinary.

"I remember that, and gun shots. What happened?" I asked grabbing the glass of water and drinking some more.

"Tamara got a hold of one of the peacekeepers guns, and shot herself. Guess she didn't know the gun shot multiple rounds, they were only able to recognize her from her finger prints." Cato said yawning.

I gasped. "What?" Why was he taking this so lightly? This was his girlfriend.

"Why are you acting like this is not a big deal?"

He shrugged. "It was her life, she could do whatever she wanted to do with it."

"But she was your girlfriend." I know I'm cold hearted, but damn had Damian killed himself I wouldn't be acting like he was… and I wasn't even actually dating him.

He snorted. "She wasn't my girlfriend, I don't do girlfriends."

"But I saw you two-" I could feel my face getting red remembering my matched dream involving he and I.

He smiled so wide that even his teeth showed and started laughing. "That doesn't mean shit. She was just a good time while it lasted."

"While it lasted? You mean up until she just offed herself?" I said.

He tilted his head to his side, still smiling clearly amused.

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the bed next to me.

"Why is this bothering you so much?"

"It isn't." I said.

"What bothers your more? That she's dead? Or that you thought she was my girlfriend?" He asked now seriously.

"What? Neither, I mean that she's dead." I said quickly.

"Or both?" He asked getting off his seat and sitting on the bed, I felt my eyes widen as I swore he was coming close to me. Was he going to kiss me?

"Clove! Damian is here to see you!" My moms voice came from downstairs.

He blinked a few times before he sighed, and sat back in the chair.

A few seconds later, Damian was already knocking at my door.

"Come in." I said.

"Oh thank god your okay I tried getting to you sooner but-" Damian opened the door smiling, until he saw Cato and stopped in his tracks.

He let out a teasing smile to me before looking at Cato. "Cato." He said walking over to him and offering him his hand.

Cato grabbed it and shook it quickly before letting his hand drop back down heavily. I felt his eyes on us, as Damian turned to give me a peck on my lips.

"So what brings you here to my girls house?" Damian asked Cato lacing his fingers with mine.

Oh god where was Damian going to go with this, why did he have to ruin the moment, I swear Cato was about to kiss me.

"I brought her back, she was almost trampled to death. Why weren't you around?" he asked with a challenging voice.

"My family and I were under lock down until the matter was taken care of. For security reasons that I have no control of. But I do have to thank you for assuring her safety." Damian said kissing my hand. "But I'm here now."

Cato jaw was tensing, he cleared he throat and stood up. "Then I guess I will be going now."

"You do that." Damian said waving goodbye to him.

"Get better. Classes start on the first next month." Cato said looking only at me.

Damnit Damian, Cato was leaving. I nodded before he turned and left my room. We could hear him walking down the stairs, and when my mother bid him thanks and farewell.

I turned to Damian wide-eyed.

"What" Damian asked smiling , he knew exactly what was up.

"He was about to kiss me!" I said punching his chest lightly with both fists.

"Patience Clove, didn't you see how jealous he was right now? This is just the beginning. Just before you know it, Cato Hadley will be begging to be with you." He said opening a candy, he had pulled out his sweater, and popping it into his mouth.

"Not if he thinks we are dating." I sad flustered at what he had just said. Had Cato actually been jealous?

"You don't seem to get it babe, Cato is not only competitive, but a egotistic, and jealous one. You honestly think I'm gonna stop him from getting what he wants? Oh no, if anything the more reserved, un interested, and un available you are.. the more he's going to want you."


	9. Game on

**A/N: Shorter chapter then my past ones, but had to get this chapter out the way and going. **

* * *

**CATOS POV**

It had taken a lot out of me, to not punch the stupid smirk off Damians face.

Around the corner of Cloves house, I turned all my frustration out on the side of her neighbors brick house. Turns out, my fist was going to have to become accustomed to this, now that Clove was in my life.

I finally stopped punching the side, until I felt the deep burn on my knuckles. I had punched the wall enough to tear away at enough layers of skin.

Somehow, some way, I had to make Clove mine. I never had this problem with girls. They usually flocked to me, and they were even much more good looking then her. But for some reason she didn't even want to give me the time of day. Damian wasn't bad looking, but I feel entirely sure I was much better looking then him. But when I was inching so close to kiss her, I swear I felt like she wanted me to.

Now hours later, with the sun already up announcing a new day. Just about everyone in District 2 had not gotten a single second of sleep. I had gone home and taken a long shower and bandaged my hand, before getting a couple of hours of sleep. As I waited along with the crowd and camera crew outside of Bane house, to walk him to the train, I rubbed my bandaged hand.

When Bane finally came out, he was joined along with a couple of girls. Two out of the many he must have stayed up with. He raised his fists to the air, and nodded proudly that it was time. When he finally looked at me, he stared at me for a moment, before he nodded my way. I nodded back and patted my chest with my balled fist, bidding him good luck.

As the crowd chanted his name, Brutus patted Banes back. He would be his mentor, and would be at the Capital until it was time for his return. Gemma too was joined along with her own mentor, a rather attractive black woman I had never seen before, she had to be in her early thirties I would say.

I stayed back, watching the crowd march along with them, cheering out 'District 2,' for the cameras to see. I really wish we didn't have that fall out before he had to go. But at this point it didn't matter. No Tamara, and no Bane now.. I was actually back on my own again. No one even seemed to care about the incident with Tamara anymore, I had to admit I would miss her in my bed, but there's was plenty more females I could slap around.

Someone behind me cleared their throat. I ignored them and continued looking at the crowd that continued to pass. Again the throat clear, I finally turned to find Damian smiling up at me.

"Cato." He nodded.

I looked at him for a moment, before I looked away.

"Okay." He said walking around me and standing in front of me.

"Cato." He said trying again.

I sighed and finally looked back at him. "Hows she doing?" I asked referring to Clove.

"Oh Clove? Shes doing well, trust me I made sure she was fully taken care of before I left her last night." He said with a faint challenging humor in his voice.

The thought of his dick having been in her before me, was unnerving. I swallowed hard, telling myself that I had almost kissed her in her room, and she almost let me. So maybe I wasn't the one to go to the arena this year, but maybe I could win this game back home.

"Fantastic." I said staring at a girl who was walking past. She looked up at me and smiled before blushing.

"Shes cute." Damian said to me. Why was he trying to have small talk with me?

"What do you want?" I asked showing clear dislike of his presence.

"I wanted to just thank you properly for helping out Clove yesterday. I know that if it wasn't for you, she would be dead by now. I know Clove is just another body in this District, as you can see from Tamaras death, no one even cares when one of us dies… but to me Clove is practically my life now. I love her, and I wanted to know if there was anything I could do to thank you?" he asked holding his hand out.

I didn't take his hand, as all I could think to say is 'you can go fuck yourself.' But I didn't say a single word. I couldn't take this feeling of feeling defeated. Clove was going to be mine one way or the other. She had been raped before right? Would it be so wrong if… no that would be fucked up even for me… Okay so maybe Damian loved her, but did she love him back the same? Would she be willing to go behind his back with me?

"You can stop pretending like you and I are about to become friends. We're not about to beat each other off or some shit like that." I finally said.

"Oh.. is that what you and Bane did? I wasn't aware you two were that close." Damian said pretending to be in shock.

I smirked. This fucking guy had jokes, the more I realized why Clove might actually like him, the more he actually seemed like a threat to me. He was actually competition and we weren't even in the damn arena.

I took a step forward trying to have him back down, but he held his stance and didn't even back away or look away.

"I don't need anything from someone like you."

"I'm the Mayors son, your forgetting I can actually provide you with something you want." He said

"Anything you can get, I can earn my damn self. I don't need no daddy's little boy to get me anything. So how about you back the fuck away from me, and not show your face until next month, when I have to see you at the academy again." I said stepping forward again, giving him no choice but to walk back. Bumping into a few people who were walking Bane to the train.

"I get it, you don't like me. But I'm starting to wonder exactly why you don't. I bet you didn't even know I was the Mayors son until yesterday at the reaping. So what can it possibly be? My knife skills? No I don't think so… you have far more talent in more areas then I do. That I'm out dicking you? Doubt that, because you have probably already slept with more girls then I ever will. And the only girl I dick down is mine. So what is it? That I have something you don't?" he asked raising his voice over the chants.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"Clove." He said simply.

….. I didn't say anything. I knew I should say something, re act in a way that his theory was a load of shit. But I couldn't, he had nailed it.

"That's what I thought." Damian said trying to stare me down. "But you cant have her, she's mine."

"She's not property."

"So you admit that's what you problem is with me? You have a thing for my girl man?" People around us turned to us as they passed. But none stopped, as they were more excited to follow behind Bane and Gemma.

"The more you talk, the more I want to punch your face in." I said already balling my fist.

"So you actually have a thing for her? Or you just want to 'smash and pass' as I have heard you and Bane say before. I mean there has to be a reason why you stood up for her against Bane last night, why you actually cared for her safety, and why you're so bothered with me right now… you like games right? Well let me you in on a little secret, I like games too. And I'm also very good at getting what I want. And you want to know why? And no its not because daddy gets me everything I want, but because I am very competitive, just like you are. So how about we play a game of our own?"

I studied his face, trying to see where he was going with this. "What sort of game?"

"Its simple, and it all lays upon Bane." He said waving at some one he must know.

"What does Bane have anything to do with this?" I asked confused.

"You know your boy, you think he has what it takes to win this year?" he asked.

"I want to say yes, but it all depends on the competition, District one and four are pretty good too. But what does that have anything to do with anything?" I asked still confused.

"My money says Bane will make it to the end, but he wont be the victor. Lets say he does win-" he looked around and licked his lips before continuing. "-then you win. But if he dies in there, then I win."

"And what is the prize?"

"Clove. Bane wins, you win Clove. I'll break up with her, and you can have her. You can sweep right in and try to woe her off her feet. But if he dies and I win you stay the fuck away from her and I from that moment on." He said holding a card out to me.

"Whats this?" I say looking at it, all it had was a number on it.

"Watch the programming tonight, take a look at tributes debut and the competition, if you still have faith in your boy then call me up and game on."

"Why do you say you love her so much, yet your willing to just bet her over?" Did I really care? I mean, even if Bane lost I could always just try to sweep it. But I had to admit, it would be easier if Damian were out of the picture on his own.

"Because guys like you don't know how to back the hell down, unless met at your level. I know Bane will lose."

* * *

**CLOVES POV**

"Come in." I nuzzled into my pillow as Damian opened the door and came in with a pizza box.

"Hey the airing is about to start." He said sitting next to me on my bed. "Your hungry?"

My stomach complained as if answering for me. "Starving, but pizza? " Did he forget who we were?

He rolled his eyes. "We don't even have to worry about training until next month, in which we will have months to train for the 74th games. Besides once in a while doesn't hurt." He said opening the box, exposing an amazing aroma to me.

I watched him grab a slice of the cheese pizza and take a large bite of it. "You know you want some."

I smiled and grabbed a slice or myself, as I ate he cleared his throat.

"So what have I missed? How's it looking?" he asked referring to the tributes.

I finished the piece of pizza I had in my mouth. "The commenters had a laugh at Banes re cap. They thought it was hilarious how he almost knocked the host down. But even they commented that he seemed to be one of the top tributes to keep an eye on. But so far Bane and about a couple of other tributes seem promising so far. The tribute debut is about to start in two minutes." I said looking down at my watch. "So what did you do today?"

Damian shrugged as he grabbed another slice of pizza from the box. "Went to see Bane and Gemma off with my parents."

"I didn't see you on the programming with them." I said taking another bite of my slice.

"Because I stood behind the crowd. Cato was there." He said.

"Oh yeah?" I was about to ask what Cato was doing when he sshed me, as the anthem started.

"Its about to start." Damian said excitedly.

* * *

**CATOS POV **

"I don't understand, all this money we have given Brutus to get Cato in the games, and still nothing! You do realize next year is his last year right?" My mother screamed to my father.

"I know I know!" My dad replied frustrated.

"Can you two shut the fuck up? The tribute debut is about to start." I said loudly. But they didn't seem to pay attention to me, as they continued to argue.

"Fuck this." I said getting up from the living room sofa and walking up to my room. I had wanted to watch it on our living room television because the screen was bigger, but they weren't going to let me hear anything. As soon as I was in my room I locked my door and turned the t.v. on. I was just in time as the Anthem and historical promo was over.

The same two commenter hosts of last year were at their desk, viewing from the balcony above the runway, the tributes would be riding in on chariots.

"Oh isn't this exciting? It feels like I had to wait a life time for this years games!" said commenter one before commenter two spoke.

"Oh yes, and with last years unexpected victory by the young Floral of District 9, who knows what twists and turns this year awaits for us."

Commenter one nodded. "Unexpected indeed, only fourteen years old and very petite for her age. No body saw it coming. Especially with the promising fierce competition that comes from District one and two every year."

"Speaking of promising tributes this year, the polls are already in, and all eyes are on Bane Cydonia of District two and Jane Watts of District four, not a surprise coming from high competitive districts. I am sure both tributes will promise an amazing viewing this year. And here we go folks as the trumpet has sounded and the first chariot is now seconds away from coming out of the tunnel. And the crowd is loving it, going wild. Now we have to mention how crucial this moment is for the tributes, as first impressions are very important so secure sponsors. "

District one was out first. An Asian looking guy named Mason Lee and a short black girl named Charlotte Johnson ages sixteen and eighteen were the first out, they were dressed in some sort of flowy white matching outfits, that shinned with crystals. Behind them District two's chariot followed behind. Bane was hollowing, hooting himself as the crowd roared over him. He was shirtless, wearing brown pants, with golden chains around his hips, he had golden wrist cuffs on, and a golden helmet. Gemmas matching outfit, of a long brown skirt which was open at the sides, and a brown bra on. I have no idea what their designers where going with her, but Gemma looked pretty sexy in what she was wearing.

You could tell Bane was having the time of his life with all the attention he was having. He grabbed Gemma by the back of the head, and full on started making out with her, while he grabbed her chest with the other hand he had wrapped around her. Making the crowd go wild.

I laughed, that was so Bane. I shook my head as he got the re action he must have been looking for. The capitol citizens were having a field goal with this. He was guaranteed sponsors already.

As one by one District passed by, I noticed a few tributes who seemed like they would be some actual competition to Bane, but looks could be deceiving, as proven in the past games. When finally District twelve's tributes, who were dressed in matching overalls and mining helmets passed, I had already made up my mind. Bane had this in the bag indeed.

I looked for the card Damian had gave me earlier, in my pocket. Grabbing the house phone in my room I dialed the number. It rang three times before he finally picked up.

"Hello?" I could hear the television on in his end. As President Snow made his speech.

"Damian?" I asked already knowing it was him.

"Speaking."

"You're on." I said slowly.

He stood quiet for a moment, before I heard him exhale. "Game on."

* * *

**CLOVES POV**

Taking the last slice of pizza, I noticed Damian's phone vibrating next to the box.

"Someone's calling you." I said handing him his phone.

He looked at it for a moment smiling before picking up.

"Hello?" I studied him, wondering whom he was talking to, that had made him smile.

"Speaking." He said looking over at me. He listened to who ever had called him. He let out a little breath as he smiled, clearly happy with what ever conversation was taking place at the other end.

"Game on." He said before hanging up. He looked at his phone, smiling before setting his phone back down.

"Who was that?" I asked finishing my pizza slice.

"A friend, we made a bet on the game." He said moving the empty pizza box out the way, and laying back.

"Who's your money on?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said smiling.


	10. Marked

**CLOVES POV**

It took five days for me to feel back in shape with no soreness from the trampling I received. As I stretched cracking my back and aching bones, being out of bed never felt so good! Walking over to my window, I opened it and stretched out to see what was going on.

With the tributes currently in the training center, we would not get real word about them, until the scores of their private skill presentation with the gamekeepers aired. Soon after their first and final for many interview with Caesar Flickerman, and then game on.

But of course with gossip demand going on inside the capitals tallest building, known as the training center. Rumors were already flying that Bane was one of the most difficult tributes to control this year. Often breaking rules such as sneaking into other District floors for late night visits to female tributes.

The sun was bright, and perfect for a run. I couldn't believe what five days of no training had done to my new physique. I felt gross in my own skin, as I had became a slob and ate anything Damian had brought for me, and nothing was ever on our training diet.

"I'm getting fat.. fat. Faaaaaaat!" I had complained just last night to Damian. Earning me his ever so over used eye roll.

"Be back later." I called out to whoever could hear me in the house, I stepped out to the front not even waiting for a response. I grunted in disgust as I saw a large poster image of Bane on supporting houses and stores, as I ran past them. I should be showing support for our District, but with the lasting impression Bane has left on me… these games were not going to have me picking his side.

It didn't take long before I was tired, I really was out of shape in such a short time. I slowed down as I reached Brutus's closed academy, and collapsed on the front lawns grass. "Fuck." I said breathing hard through my mouth.

The sun was blazing, and I could feel the sunrays burning my face, my cheeks especially being the most sensitive. Even with my eyes closed, I could see the sun through my eyelids.

"What are you doing here?" came a familiar voice.

I sat up quickly, making me light headed from the blood rush to my head.

"Cato." I said still breathless.

He smirked and stood in front of me, looking down at me.

"I got that effect on girls." He said.

"What?" I asked looking at his shirtless broad chest. He was glistening in the sun from his sweat. His perfect athletic and muscular body, was putting mine to shame at the moment.

"Take their breath away." He said without a smile.

"Oh please." I said rolling me eyes and falling back to the grass.

"Why are you here?" I asked him, although his sweaty body could easily answer my question.

"I came to work out on the academy grounds, since it's closed inside." He said sitting down in front of me. "How are you feeling now?"

"Better." I said "So Bane huh?" I wasn't sure if small talk was okay right now. After all I was a faithful, reserved girl to my "boyfriend." But Cato was the one who was initiating the conversation, so I was going to see how far this went.

"Yeah, the odds were in his favor… hopefully next year is my year." He said looking off to a couple of kids passing by.

"And what if it isn't?" He wasn't looking at me.

"Then Tamara had the right idea." He said as if it was an obvious alternative.

I snorted. "Suicide? Seriously Cato? Suicide is only for the weak."

"What do you call us volunteering to go to the games?" he asked squatting in front of me.

"It isn't suicide if you know you can win." I said.

"I guess, all I know is if I don't make it next year, there isn't much left for me. I don't have a career planned out for me, I don't see my self ever getting married and raising a family." He said shrugging.

"So lets say you do go, and you win the whole thing… what then, you come back and lead a lonely, and meaningless life in a house in the champion square?" I asked.

"Brutus has done it…. although he does have a profession as a teacher. Tell me Clove, is your life so meaningful? What would you do if you won? Come back and marry Damian? Raise a family with him?" he asked with a cold voice now. I'm not sure if he had become upset at what I had asked, or if he was upset with something else.

"At least then I would have something to come back to." I said standing up.

He looked up at me as I stood up, Slowly standing up himself, I had to look up at him now with the height difference.

"Well sounds like you have your whole life planned out already." He said turning and walking away now. I stared after him, wondering if he was going to come back, or if he had abruptly ended the conversation.

"You coming?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused.

"We're both here to work out right?" He asked turning and walking backwards, spreading his arms out.

I jogged to him. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well I have a few things in mind that can help us burn more calories, but seeing you have a boyfriend, a few of those things are out the question." He said seriously, looking ahead.

I started coughing as I began to choke with my own salvia. Had he really just suggested what I think he did?

"It's a joke." He said patting my back hard, making me push forward. "I thought you would take it like a champ." He said once again with a dirty humor. We both turned the corner of the academy; passing the area I had found him and Tamara at… the same spot he and I had done things in my dream at.

"Oh god stop." I said trying not to laugh. From the corner of my eye, I saw him look down at me, and smile for a quick second. I suspect he wasn't aware I had noticed him do so.

When we got to the back field of the academy, Cato stopped close to a tree.

"So what do you actually have in mind?" I asked him. I knew I was blushing from the earlier suggestion.

"Well speaking of suicides, how about some suicides?" he asked.

"From where to where?" I asked.

"From this tree, to that tree." He pointed at a tree about half a blocks distance.

"First one to give up loses." He said stretching.

"Is it always about competition with you?" I asked watching him.

"What life without it? I would stretch if I was you." He said continuing his stretching.

"Well your not me." I said ignoring his advice.

"Suit yourself."

We both stood next to each other. He looked at me for a moment, studying my face. "Pace yourself." He said nodding.

I nodded back, as we both jogged towards the end of the other tree.

By the time we were at our twentieth lap, pacing ourselves was not even on our minds, as we both began sprinting back and forward. I was feeling pretty beat at this point, the side of my stomach aching, but I was not about to lose against Cato.

'Twenty three' I thought to myself as I reached the first tree. I turned quickly and sprinted towards the second tree, Cato wasn't to far behind me. I had a feeling he wasn't giving it his all, and was just humoring me. And that's when I felt it, the cramp he had warned me about.

"Ow." I said tripping to the grass. Cato tripping over me, and falling on top of me, landing hard on the grass, and with the pain from the side of my stomach and leg. Being out of breath already and winded from his weight on me had me practically suffocating for air.

"Shit are you okay?" he asked turned me around, so I was on my back. As I filled my lungs with air as much as I could. I began to laugh once I had controlled myself again.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked confused, he smiled a little as if trying to control himself from laughing.

"Ow that hurt so bad." I said running my hand through my sweaty hair.

"I told you to stretch didn't I?" he asked looking down at me. He had rolled off me earlier, but was holding himself up by his elbow next to me. One of his legs was still on top of mine. His sweaty chest radiating heat to the side of my arm.

"Well it wasn't too bad until you fell on top of me, you left me breathless." I said laughing again.

"You have no idea how breathless I can leave you." He said smiling again.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh god, I'm so tired." I said with my hand still at my forehead. The hot sun was blazing by now.

I turned to look at him when he didn't say anything. He was just staring at me with a expression of amusement. We both locked eyes, just staring at each other or a moment, when I could feel him coming closer, he was about to kiss me for sure.

I sat up quickly remembering what Damian had said. 'Play it reserved and uninterested' I said to myself.

"I have to go." I said standing up. He stood up shortly after.

"You want to meet up and work out again?" he asked.

"Um.. yeah I guess that would be okay. Maybe Thursday?" I asked, that would be two days from now.

"Okay." He said.

"You going to watch the scores on t.v?" he asked.

"Riiiiight. Its Sunday right?" I asked forgetting.

"Yeah and Monday is the interviews." Cato said reminding me.

"Tuesday game day… yeah I'm going to watch them. What score do you think Gemma and Bane will get?" I asked as we both walked back towards the front of the academy.

"Bane a ten of course, Gemma no idea. I don't know why they even system it to twelve, no one has ever gotten more then a ten." He said.

I shrugged. It didn't take long before the awkward tension was in the air.

"So I'll see you tomorrow." I said waving goodbye and walking away. He didn't say anything, just turned and walked the opposite direction of me. I was happy to see he wasn't going to offer to walk me home.

* * *

**CATOS POV**

I laid in bed thinking about what Clove had said. If I didn't get picked next year, I pretty much had nothing to live for. And if I won, what would I live for? I would have fame and fortune, but the year after, my attention would be replaced by the next victor. I had never thought how sad and depressing life could really be.

I guess that's why Bane was the way he was, he lived for the moment and just had fun.

All this thinking was getting me frustrated, and usually when I was frustrated I would call Tamara to come over. But now that she was dead I didn't really know who to call. I hated going back to a girl more then once if it wasn't Tamara. She understood the rules, but other girls seemed to get clingy.

I couldn't even call Bane to go out and do something. I turned to the clock by me bed, "Fuck" it was only 11:30pm and I was bored and restless out my mind. Sleep wasn't even close to an option at the moment.

I didn't even have anything planned to do tomorrow, but I guess work out. I wouldn't even see Clove until Thursday.

I rolled out of bed, and put some shoes on. I had to get some fresh air or something. Anything that would settle this boredom and unease.

"Where you doing Cato honey?" My mothers voice came and I made my way out the front door. I slammed the door behind me, not answering her.

I felt mindless as I walked house after house. Would it be considered stalking if I went to see Clove? I stopped, contemplating if I would happen to just stroll on by her house. I didn't expect to see her... but what if she happened to be outside and I bumped into her?  
I didn't have to think about it much when I heard someone call out my name.

I turned to Tracy; Banes go to girl- as she crossed the street and made her way to me.

"Hey Cato." She said smiling warmly.

I nodded greeting her.

"What are you doing walking around at this hour?" she asked crossing her arms. Tracy was a dark haired, eighteen year old black girl. She was tall and pretty voluptuous, she had Tamaras curvy body but much more fuller for my actual taste. She was still considered a very good looking girl for my standards. Plus she had to be pretty skilled in other areas if Bane had decided to keep her around, she was actually a pretty decent girl. "Chasing some demons away?"

I shrugged. "Wanted some fresh air couldn't sleep."

"Have a lot on your mind?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, its just one of those nights."

"I bet, with Tamara and Bane..." she said trailing off. I had forgotten she too had lost her "go to person."

"Shit happens." I say shrugging again. "Whats your excuse? Its pretty late for you to be out."

"Just got back from my parents, went to visit them, I'm on my way to my apartment now. Since I didn't make it to the games, their pretty worried I might off myself like Tamara did. But to tell you the honest truth, it made no real difference if I made it or not." she said.

"Then why train all these years?" I asked.

"Gave me something to do. Got my folks off my back, plus when Bane came around, I wanted him to keep coming around." she said with a small laugh. "But hes gone now."

"For now." I said correcting her.

"But you're still here." she said grabbing my hand and moving it towards her. She grabbed my index finger and put it to her mouth, sucking lightly on it.

Instantly I could feel myself becoming aroused. I let her do it for a few, before I pulled my hand away.

"Whats wrong? Don't you want it? I know the kind of things you like to do Cato, Bane wasn't any different. Believe me I could take things, and do things much better then Tamara ever could." she said taking my hand again.

"Banes my guy." I said pulling my hand away again. But the tone in my voice gave away the arousal still growing.

"Bane wasn't my boyfriend, and didn't you two have a fall out?" she grabbed me, and massaged me through my pants. I looked around, to see if no one was around.

"He would have never fucked Tamara." I said struggling to not just take her to the alley around the corner. I tried to move her hand, but I didn't put much of a fight. It really did feel like it had been a long time since I had last had any.

She snorted. "Bane is a dog, just like you Cato. If it had been you in the games, and Tamara was still alive, he would have been fucking her every which way by now." She tugged at my zipper, before I pulled away. I wasn't about to let her pull my dick out in the middle of the street.

"Take my word Cato, you will never want to get out of my bed." she said walking towards her place.

I thought about it for a moment, she had a point about Bane. And even though he didn't know I wanted Clove, he had been trying to smash her too. I shrugged and walked after her.

"Good." she said over her shoulder. "I hope you don't have anything planned for tomorrow, because your in for a long one. You ready for it?"

"Are you?"

She said she could take it better then Tamara, then she was in for a hell of a time. I wonder how long she could go without passing out from my hold.

* * *

**CATOS POV CONTINUED**

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but that's it... I'm put out." I say rolling over to the bed.

Tracy hadn't been kidding when she said she could take things better then Tamara. Even after I had smacked her around with out holding back, and used one of her belts to choke her, she never gave out. And when she was on top or her mouth was on me... I definitely didn't want to get out her bed.

And I didn't if you excluded the times we got up to use the washroom. We had actually spent a whole day locked up in her room. I didn't even know what time it was, but it was already night again. I had to get home if I still planned to work out with Clove tomorrow.

Tracy sighed heavily as she tried to catch her breath. "That was absolutely phenomenal."

I sat up and began to look around for my scattered clothes. I got up and found them among Tracy s ripped clothing, from last night. I actually felt unbelievably tired. The female had practically left me dry to the bone. As I slipped into my boxers, I carefully adjusted myself, I was so sore.

"You want to spend the night?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I have things to do tomorrow, I need to get home."

"Hungry?" She asked tossing me my shirt, it was on her side of the bed.

I slipped into it, and nodded. "Starving."

"Want to go get a quick bite at the small place down the block? My treat." She said as she walked over to her closet and put on some clothes.

"I guess." Great sex and free food? Why not.

* * *

**CLOVES POV**

"Its not a date." I said rolling my eyes.

"It practically should be! He almost tried kissing you Clove. And then he asked to see you again?" Damian said practically skipping as he gushed.

I shook my head. "Alright calm down, your practically growing a vagina right about now."

Damian shoved me to the side as we continued to walk down the sidewalk, towards the diner by his house. We had been hanging out at his place, when we had both agreed that hunger was on both our minds. So we had called the place for some food, and were now on our way to pick it up.

"I will tell you that I would never be a bottom, I will forever be a top." he said taking my hand.

"You don't even have anyone to test that theory out on. Face it Damian, you have slept with a girl before, but you are pretty much a virgin still." I said letting him hold my hand as we continued on.

"The point is! You are seeing Cato tomorrow, and before you know it. You will be knocking on his wood." he said smirking.

"Aren't you my boyfriend?" I asked feeling my face flushing at the thought of me and Cato. I still had yet to even feel his lips to mine, and Damian was already thinking the next level.

"Only on weekends." he said as he opened the door of the diner. As we walked in, the few tables occupied with people turned to see who had just walked in.

Damian and I both made our way to the cash register to see if our order was ready. The guy behind the register informed us, it would be another five minutes before our food would be ready. We both nodded as we took a seat at the table near us.

Once we sat down I looked around when I saw them, Cato and one of the older girls from the academy. I wasn't sure what her name was, but I had heard she was Banes girlfriend... or something.

They were both feverishly shoving food into their mouth as if they hadn't ate for days. She was eating some sort of stew form a bowl, and he was taking large bites from a burger. I don't think they had noticed us or cared when we came in.

"He's here." I whispered over to Damian.

He turned and looked over at them. "Heeeeey Cato!" he said waving at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked with wide eyes. Leave it to the gay kid to embarrass me right now.

Cato and the girl turned to us. As if Damian was trying to find a way how to embarrass me even more, he grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him towards them.

"Damian what are you doing?" I asked trying to pull away as discretely as I could.

I looked at Cato, who just stared at me the whole time, until we reached the table. Damian slipped into the seat next to the girl, leaving me to sit next to Cato.

"Sit babe." Damian said pointing to the seat. I sat down slowly, Cato looking at me.

"Hey I'm Damian, I never got your name at the academy." Damian said holding his hand out to the girl. "Tracy." she said smiling and taking his hand.

I looked around feeling awkward at the moment. Cato had stopped eating his food, I couldn't bring myself to look at him, but I could sense he was looking at me.

"Your Banes girl aren't you?" Damian asked. She took another bite out of her stew as she shook her head. "Not exactly." she said grinning.

"Oooh I get it." Damian said smirking. "So what brings you kids out tonight?" Damian asked looking at Cato. "Heeeey nice hater mark Cato. Your doing?" Damian asked Tracy.

I finally turned to look at Cato, and there it was clear as day. A large dark mark right on his neck. It was at that moment, that I practically felt my heart break. I don't know why I didn't expect to think, that he would sleep with other girls other then Tamara. And I wasn't sure if this sounded wrong. But I had accepted Tamara sleeping with him, but anyone else just felt wrong. At that moment, I could feel the knot forming, and the tears wanting to build.

Cato didn't look at me, instead he glared at Tracy. Who had just sucked on her lips and had winked at Damian. From his re action, I don't think he was aware he had the mark. Tracy excused her self promptly to the bathroom after she noticed Catos stare, leaving Damian and I alone with Cato.

"Wow Cato, you sure do make it look easy." Damian said to him.

"Your food is ready." called the guy from the register.

Damian got up to go pay. I turned to look at Cato again, the knot in my chest not going away. He finally looked at me, and that's when my vision began to blur, as my eyes began to water. I knew Cato had seen my eyes water, but before a tear could fall I got up and left.

As Damian took the change and put it back into his wallet he turned to me. I could already feel the tear rolling down my cheek.

He looked around me, he must have been looking at Cato as he shook his head.

I tried my best to breath normally so my body wouldn't shake, giving away that I was crying. Damian grabbed my hand said bye to Cato and Tracy, I guess she was back from the bathroom. Once we were outside, Damian didn't say anything, he just let me cry until we reached his house.

Putting the food down on his door steps, he pulled me down to the steps to sit.

"Clove you already know what kind of guy he is." he said hugging me.

"I know, but... I just can't explain it." I said

"Its one thinking knowing he's a little whore, and another seeing evidence of his ways?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Clove he thinks we do that sort of stuff too you know? And you think he's okay with it? Absolutely not." Damian said to me.

"But we don't and he actually does with other girls. I feel so stupid. Girls like Tamara and Tracy are nothing to the way I look. I could never look as good as them. I feel so stupid for thinking he might actually want to to get to know me." I said still crying.

Damian sighed. "Clove... there's something I have to tell you.. and you may hate me for it. But it was the only way I could get Cato to admit he has a thing for you."

"What is it?" I asked sniffing.


	11. Answer me

**CATOS POV**

I didn't know what to say to Clove after Damian had left us at the table alone. When she had turned to look at me, and I met her eyes, it was clear she wanted to cry. Was that a sign that the hickey Tracy had done on me me, was an issue for her? Would she really be upset over it, to the point of even crying in front of her boyfriend? Something just wasn't adding up here.  
I wanted to go to her as she stood next to Damian at the cashier, but he shook his head, telling me to not come near them. I usually wouldn't listen, but Tracy was already on her way back, and the last thing I needed was to explain to anyone, especially her an argument that could occur between Damian and I.

"You marked me?" I asked Tracy through gritted teeth.

"I didn't do it on purpose you know? It was during the heat of the moment. Its no biggie, it'll clear out in a couple of days." said Tracy as she took another bite of her food.

"I don't have two days to walk around with this shit!" I said slamming my fist on the table, a few people turned to look at us as the impact of my hand had rattled the plates, and silverware on our table.

Tracy frowned. "Its really not a big deal, its not like you have a girlfriend to hide it from."

I glared at her wanting to slap her across the face.

"I'm not anyone's property to be marked. I am not going to walk around with this thing on my neck."

"Just put some ice on it, it'll help a little. Here use a spoon, it helps." she said getting up to sit by me, spoon in her hand.

I shook my head and stood up, "Don't touch me." I said walking past her towards the exit. People were still staring, they must think we were a arguing couple.

"Seriously Cato? Its just a fucking hickey." she said behind me. I barged out the diner, and looked towards the way I had seen Damian and Clove go.

I could see two dark figures from a far, but I wasn't sure it was them or not.

* * *

**CLOVES POV**

I whipped a tear running down my cheek, it was hot, but left a cold trail once I whipped it off.

"Don't be so upset okay?" Damian asked grabbing my hand.

"What is it? Wait did you just say you got Cato to admit he has a thing for me?" I asked feeling my hopes coming back up.

"Well.. he didn't exactly confirm he want wants you. But that he wants you.. like in some way. Not really clear if just you know... sex.. but he does have some sort of thing for you."

"Wait what? How do you know this? What happened.. wait... what did you do... Damian what did you do?" regardless his words, I felt like I really was going to become upset.

Damian sighed and let go of my hands. "Remember the other day when we were in your room eating pizza? And I had a phone call with a friend?"

I nodded... Cato?

"Well it wasn't a friend, it was Cato." Damian said pausing, I guess he was choosing his words to reveal to me the rest.

"You said you had made a bet on the games. So you made a bet on the games with Cato?... no you and Cato agreed to help sponsor Bane together didn't you!?" I was already feeling betrayed, and I wasn't even sure if this was the actual story. He knew how I felt about Bane, and if he had agreed to help keep that son of a bitch alive with his influence.. then he was right I would hate him for this.

"No.. its worse if this is already pissing you off" Damian could possibly top that theory to upset me so bad?

"What is it then?" I readjusted the way I was sitting, to prepare myself for whatever it was.

"Well.. like I said, I needed to find a way to get Cato to admit he kinna.. sorta has some sort of thing for you.. and well it was kinna all like, well you know.. outta the moment.. and like I may kinna have.." Damian was nervous, he was stumbling over his own words. And the short fuse of patience I have, was already burning out.

"Just tell me!" I snapped.

"... I bet that Bane wouldn't be the victor, and your the price." Damian finally said.

I was speechless, I really didn't know what to say, because it was taking me a moment to process the situation in my head. He and Cato had somehow agreed on a bet on me by using the games?

"What do you mean I'm the prize? The prize for what? I'm not some sort of fucking currency to just bet over Damian!" I said standing up.

"I know I know." Damian said standing up along with me. "But listen Clove, just listen." He said firmly grabbing me my the arms, after I had swatted away his hands the first time. "It was out the moment, I was actually surprised he had even agreed to it. I was just trying to find a way to get him to admit it maybe not to me, but even to himself that he does have a thing for you. Don't you get it Clove? Whatever it is you have been doing, whatever you and I have been pretending to be... its working. I told you I would help you have him at your feet, and I'm doing it!"

I stopped trying to jerk away from his grip and soaked in what he was saying.

"What did he say?" I asked curiously.

"He said nothing. When I asked him if he did, he just stood quiet. He didn't confirm it, but he didn't have to cause his silence said it all. And when he called and said he would take on the bet, it only sealed the theory." Damian said letting go of me.

I slowly sat back down, I could feel a weight of sorrow lifting from my chest.. these sort of confused mixed feelings I had of Cato were shared by him to?

"Do you think he actually want to get to know me? Or does he just want to sleep with me?" I asked

"Honestly I'm not a hundred percent sure. But if you could see the way I see him look at you, or the way he gets jealous, I would have to say he actually wants to have feelings for you. Guys like him, are not used to holding feelings for girls. You may just be the girl, who is about to change that. I mean there has to a reason why he would bet. If he just wanted to have sleep with you, with the way you treat him, and the amount of girls he can easily just sack, he wouldn't be spending his time trying to talk to you." Damian said.

Everything he was saying was making sense, and it was giving me hope.

"So what do I do now? I have to see him tomorrow.. and I don't even feel like seeing him tomorrow after today." I said remembering we had agreed to work out tomorrow.

"Then don't. Give yourself some time if you have to. The games aren't going anywhere, just like neither of you are right now. Just remember Clove, whatever you do, do not let him know you know. Do not let your guard down, and continue to do what you are doing now, because its working." Damian said wrapping his arm around me.

I nodded debating if I would go or not tomorrow.

"He saw that I wanted to cry.." I said remembering now.

Damian nodded. "I know."

"How?" I asked.

"Because he wanted to come to you, before we left. And he would have, had I not shook my head to him. You can always just tell him, you had things on your mind, and that while we were there you thought about those things." Damian said shrugging.

"Yeah.. guess that could work."

"...So.. does this mean you finally admit it?" Damian asked rubbing my shoulder, with the hand he had wrapped around me.

"Admit what?" I asked confused.

"That you do in fact.. have feelings for Cato Hadley?"

I smiled feeling some sort of buzz in my stomach to my chest. "Yeah... guess I just did." saying it, made it all feel too real now. Finally accepting it, made me feel free again.

How did I come from hating the guy to now liking him? I wasn't in love with him.. but I knew it could grow into it.

"Come on, the food is still warm, let go inside and eat."

* * *

**CATOS POV**

The walk to the academy from my house, I thought of what I would say to Clove. Would I even have to explain the hickey to her? Shes not my girlfriend or anything like that. Would we just workout with no question asked. Pretend like today was the first time we have seen each other since Tuesday?

As I turned the corner to the school, I was a but surprised to not see her at the front waiting for me. I was ten minutes late, but I don't think that was enough time for her to think I wasn't going to show up.

Maybe she was in the back already?

I walked around the academy to the back. No one there. Hmm... maybe I should wait for her up front, in case she does show up. I walked back to the front, wondering if maybe she was already there waiting. But no, she wasn't there. I sat on the ground of the wall and waited.

After twenty minutes had passed, making it half an hour since I thought we would meet up, I gave up on waiting for her.. she wasn't coming.  
What if she had spent the night with Damian, and was still sleeping in bed with him? The thought was angering me, and getting the better jealous side of me. I know I had no right to be upset, especially after what I spent doing twelve hours yesterday... but still.

I stood up, and before I knew it I was already walking towards her house, determined to go see her. And I swear, she better be fucking there, and not at Damians house. The last part, made me break into a run, to get to her house faster. By the time I was there, I saw her white curtain swaying inside from the air blowing in. There were no cars parked in front, so her parents weren't home. I jogged up the steps and knocked... waited a few seconds before knocking again. No one... where was that old woman from last time? Maybe it was her day off.

I walked off the steps, and stood in front of the house. "Clove!" I shouted, looking up at the window. "Clove!" I shouted again. Finally at the third call of her name, she appeared at the window. She looked down at me puzzled.

"What are you doing here?" she shouted down.

"Why weren't you at the academy? We had agreed we would work out together." I called up.

"I'm not your personal trainer Cato, you can do it yourself." she said sitting at the ledge of her window. She was wearing a white shirt, with red shorts, which exposed her right leg and bare foot, as it dangled at the side of the house.

"I waited half an hour for you." Well more like twenty some odd minutes, but close enough.

"Okay?" She asked.

"Well why didn't you show up?"

She shrugged. "I don't feel like working out today, I had a long night, and I was enjoying a rather amazing dream before you woke me up." She said as she brought her leg back inside. "So if you don't mind." she said as she disappeared back into her room.

"Clove!" I shouted out again. "Clove!" I demanded her attention again. But she didn't come. I looked at the formation of her houses side, and agreed that it wouldn't be too hard to climb. Before I could even think about any break in consequences, or what I really was about to do. I began to climb up the side, which was much more easier then I thought it would be.

When I finally reached the ledge of her window, I looked in. There she was laying on her bed, she had her eyes closed as she was listening to some music, with her headphones on. She was moving her feet and head, to what ever the beat of the song she was listening to had.

Climbing in, I debated or a moment what the hell I was doing. What could I possibly say now after climbing into her room, by the window? I looked at her nightstand, and was happy to see she didn't have any daggers, or anything she could kill me with. I was trespassing and she would have every right to do so.

I cleared my throat, which caused no interruption from her song, as she had it on loud. After a few seconds, she finally opened her eyes and looked at me.

She sat up and screamed, initially surprised that someone else was in her room. She ripped her headphones off and threw them my way, along with her music player. The song getting louder as it came closer towards me. I dodged it, and the music shut off once the whole object hit the wall and dropped to the floor.

"What the fuck Cato? You know I can report you for this!" She said not moving from her bed.

"Why didn't you go to the academy?" I demanded again. I walked towards her, and stopped at her side. She just looked up at me, her face flushing.. but it wasn't in anger.

"What are you doing in my room?" she asked, her color coming back to normal.

"Answer me." I demanded.

"You answer me!" she raised her voice to me.

"Why didn't you go Clove?" I noticed her look at the hickey on my neck. "Cause of this?" I asked tilting my head to the side, showing her the mark.

Her face changed, she was clearly getting angry.

"Get out of my house Cato! You can't just break in." she said.

I had finally lost my patience with her. I grabbed her by the upper part of her arms and shook her. Not hard, but just enough to get her attention.

"Answer me." I demanded.

"Let go!" she said trying to shove me away. But I didn't budge.

"Answer me." I said again.

"Let go!" she said continuing to push me away. We struggled together, as I tried forcing her to stay still. But her manners changed. She began to try to get away from me more urgently, causing me to be more aggressive with her.

"Stop! Let go!" She said loudly now.

But I didn't listen, as I shook her again. "Answer me!" I finally raised my voice loudly.

Her eyes began to water. "Let go!" she said before screaming. She slapped me across the face, bringing me back to what was going on. She was now crying. I had forgot about what her brother had done to her, maybe even in this very room.

"Shit I'm sorry." I tried apologizing.

"Leave!" she said through her tears.

"Clove." I said sitting on the bed, and reaching over to her. She tried moving away from me, but I grabbed her and hugged her. She tried moving away again, but I didn't let go. I bought her head to my chest. "I'm sorry Clove, I didn't mean to scare you. Its just, you were frustrating me. I didn't mean to bring back bad memories." Without thinking, I kissed the top of her head before I rested my cheek on it.

She looked up at me, making me lift my head away from her. Her eyes and nose red from her crying, only her freckles stayed the same shade. I took a deep breath before I decided to cross the line and kissed her.

She tensed for a moment as my lips pressed to hers. I was waiting for her to pull away, or push me away. But she didn't, so I went in deeper, running my tongue on her lips, before she parted her lips and let me in.

Her tongue didn't move around much with mine, confusing me why she lacked any kissing skills, as I was sure Damian and she kissed.

But I wasn't about to question anything, or even more think about him at the moment. I felt her shift as she sat up, but didn't break from the kiss, as she did her best to try and match my tongues motions. But it only became sloppy, but I wasn't about to stop her.

I could feel her mouth twitching as she was trying not to smile in between the kissing. I ran my hand though her hair, stopping at the back of her head, and tilted her head back by grabbing her hair and pulling lightly to move her head back. I trailed kisses down her neck, and she moaned lightly. It was my turn to smile as I continued to kiss her neck, wanting so badly to suck on it. I already knew I was hard before I could even stop myself.

"Wait stop stop." she said pulling away.

We both stared into each others eyes. Her eyes were now a shade of light pink from her earlier crying. I was not the only one who was turned on, by the look in her eyes.

"What is it?" I asked trying to kiss her again.

"Clove?" came a voice from downstairs. She must of heard her parents come in downstairs, while I was so preoccupied with her neck.

I sighed, her mother had a way to ruin things. "Clove? I came to drop you off something to eat, while on break." her mothers voice came much more closer now, she must be climbing up the stairs, I had no time to jump out the window, I stood up and in a quick panic from the both of us, I rolled under her bed just in time.

Her bedroom door opened, as her mother came in. "Clove sweetie, are you sleeping?" Her mother walked around the bed and stopped next to her. Clove didn't answer her, I heard her mother kiss her maybe on her forehead or cheek, before she walked back out the room. I exhaled, not realizing I had held my breath. Neither Clove or I moved from where we were until we heard a car engine come on, and it drove away.

I felt the bed moving before I head Clove laughing from above. I rolled out from under the bed and looked at her. Why was she laughing.

"What?" I asked wanting her to sit back up so I could kiss her again.

"Nothing." she said shaking her head. "That was a close one." she finally sat back up, her face was pink as a blush was creeping up again.

I leaned forward to try and kiss her again, but she stopped me. "You need to go now Cato."

"Why? Didn't you like it?" I asked sitting on the bed, and trying to kiss her neck again.

"Of course I did." she said trying to hold back from completing a moan as she said it.

"Then? Is it because you have a boyfriend?" I asked licking her neck.

She exhaled at the feeling. "No... I mean yes. Yes Cato, because I have a boyfriend." she pushed me away.

"I won't tell." I said kissing her shoulder.

"Clove!"

I sighed at another fucking interruption.

"Its Damian." She said scrambling up to her feet. She went to her mirror and whipped her face with a tissue.

I clenched my jaw at his name.

"Clove!" came Damians voice form outside again. She ran over to the window. "Hey!" She said waving down.

"Come open the door!" he said from below.

I was getting angry at the thought of them being alone after I left. What was going to happen between them after I left? I'm not saying I was going to try and sleep with her right now, but I wasn't okay at the thought of them doing it either.

"Coming, gimme a sec." she said down to him.

"Come on." she said grabbing my hand.

But I didn't stand up. I weighed much more then her, so when she pulled again, I didn't even budge.

"Come on Cato, you have to go out through the back." she said.

"Do you love him?" I asked

"What? Come one Cato he's waiting." she said trying to pull me up again.

"Answer me." I said

"Yeah Cato, I love him." she said.

"Then why did you let me kiss you? Why did you enjoy this?" I pulled her towards me, as she slipped perfectly between my legs, her arms wrapped around my neck, as mine wrapped around her waist. I kissed her again, before Damians voice called out to her again. She broke away from the kiss. "I don't know Cato... but I don't have much time to think about it right now.

I nodded, and got up. I was sure she saw I was upset right now. As we made our way down the stairs, I could hear Damian knocking on the door, as he sang some song I had never heard before. He was even good at singing! What the hell was he not good at? There was one thing I was really hoping he wasn't good at! But I wasn't about to think about it right now, because I was already angry enough.

I followed Clove to her kitchen, which unlike the rest of the house, with its ugly floral and girly flare was all white.

She opened the door and let me out.

"Can I see you again?" I asked her.

She thought about it for a moment. "We'll see."


	12. Here we go

**CLOVES POV**

"Damian!" I swung the door open, and yanked him into my house by the shirt.

"Whoa." He said trying not to lose his balance.

"Guess what happened?" I asked trying to hide the idiotic smile I failed miserably to stop.

"I don't know... are you pregnant?" He asked shrugging.

"Hah, hah. Very funny. No. Cato came over."

"Clove.. oh come on Clove you didn't." He said shaking his head in disbelief.

"I didn't screw him!" I insisted.. "We just.. kissed."

Damian smiled. "Good for you babe, but what happened to being distant and continuing to play hard to get?"

Shit.. had a I messed up? Now that he saw he could get me interested in him... was he just going to toss me to the side?

I groaned. "I fucked up didn't I?"

Damian swayed his head side to side. "Not necessarily. Consider it... having gave him a taste."

"But I suck at kissing. Oh god Damian, what if he realizes that if I suck at kissing, then I suck at everything else too?" But he did say he wanted to see me again didn't he? So he didn't entirely feel disappointed with me.

"No one sucks at kissing, they just lack practice. So far you get the general idea of connecting lips to lips, that's a start. As for as.. anything else.. well lets not get too ahead of ourselves here." Damian and I had kissed on a few occasions, when Cato was around. But we had never really made out.

"... Damian do you think he will think I'm a whore? I mean I kissed him too, and he thinks we are dating." Oh no, what if he thought badly of me now.

Damian shrugged. "Thats why, the next time you see him, you will say you feel guilt for what you did. That it can never happen again. You don't want to see him anymore."

"But I do!" I said huffing.

"And you will. It will just make him want to continue trying to see you. Trust me." Damian said.

"Okay." I said sighing.

"Now about your kissing lessons." Damian held his hand out, he waited until I grabbed it. Even though he was gay, and pretty much my best friend, I could still feel my face heating. I guess a little practice wouldn't hurt...

* * *

"Clove... move... your... tongue." Damian demanded frustrated, through each peck. We had been going at this for some time now, I hadn't checked the time, but it was well beyond fifteen minutes now.

I swear I was trying as much as I could, but so far from the tone in Damians voice, I was during a horrible job.

Damian finally pulled away, and wiped his mouth.

"What are you, trying to clean the back of my throat? I swear I felt your tongue touch one of my lungs." he said with a disgusted face.

Embarrassed I looked away, as I too whipped my own lips with the sleeve of my shirt.

"Its not like I'm not trying." I said in a hushed voice.

I could hear him sigh, and I knew he had just rolled his eyes. He grabbed me by the shoulder, so I was looking at him again.

"Stick your tongue out." Damian said gently.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Stick out your tongue." he said rewording his words.

I looked at him un certain, before doing as he said. He leaned forward sticking his tongue out, causing me to draw my tongue back in, and pull away.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Do you want to learn or not?" He snapped impatiently. I nodded.

"Then trust me." he snapped again.

I hesitated for a moment, before sticking my tongue back out. He leaned forward again closing his eyes, until out tongues touched tips.

I felt him swirl his tongue around mine, causing me to shake in a laugh. But he didn't stop, smacking my shoulder, warning me to be serious.

After a few seconds, I got the hint to mimic the movement he was doing with his. I didn't exactly know where to look, and I was worried that if he opened his eyes, he would see me staring right at him, like some sort of freak. So I closed my eyes.  
Shortly after, I felt Damian lean in closer tilting his head slightly to the side. Gently placing his hand on my cheek, he pushed my tongue into my mouth with his tongue. Sucking on my bottom lip for a moment, he allowed me to do the same to his. I felt his nose brush against mine, as he kissed my lips again, and parted his lips. I parted mine too, and our tongues met half way. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to stick my tongue into his mouth, so when I did, he shook his head lightly. But he didn't break away from the kiss, as out tongues meet, just at both our lips, and began to massage each other.

I could feel something flutter in my stomach, as I had to admit that this actually did feel nice.

We continued to make out for a few more minutes, before Damian gave me another peck on the lips, telling me the kiss had ended.

He pulled away smiling. "Wasn't too bad, now was it?"

I shook my head. "It was nice." I admitted.

"You'll do fine Clove." he said nodding. "Now... how about learning to suck di-"

I punched him in the arm, before he could finish his sentence.

"What?" He asked laughing.

* * *

**CATOS POV  
**

I hadn't tried getting a hold of Clove again after the kiss on Thursday. Yesterday passed by with no word from her either, I was going to wait to hear from her. And today as I woke up to a gloomy dark Saturday, I just did laps around the academy in the rain, that had started minutes ago. I don't know why I hadn't gone to see her, because I did want to hear from her again. But I wasn't going to be the one going to her this time.

The 73rd tribute interviews were scheduled for tomorrow, which meant the first time I would see Bane in a while. I actually missed the guy, I couldn't help but wonder what he would say, if I could tell him that I had kissed Clove... or if he found out a fucked Tracy. I hadn't seen Tracy in the past couple of days either. The hickey she had made on me was almost gone. A rabbit hopped by, I tried kicking it but it hopped away quickly.

"Cato?"

I looked around, I swore I had heard my name through the rain. It had came from Clove. There she was standing in a dark long sleeved green shirt, and gray cargo pants, they were only getting darker in shade from the rain. Clinging on to her skin, and even though she was clearly wearing a bra of some sort, her nipples showed how profoundly cold the rain actually was .

I walked slowly over to her, as she stood not to far from a bench.

"Hey." I nodded.

"Hi." she said with no detailed expression. "Didn't think I would find you here."

I shrugged. "Only real place near by, I can have a good workout." I licked some of the water off my lips, that was running down my face.

She looked around, trying to avoid contact with my eyes, I smirked and grabbed her by the chin. I was about to go in for a kiss when she stopped me.

"Look Cato-" she licked some of the water running down her lips too. "-what happened the other day... it was a mistake. I don't know why it happened, but it shouldn't have."

I wasn't convinced with what she was saying, so I decided to test her.

I wrapped my arm around her waist, and pulled her to me. I could feel her breasts against my stomach, as she was much shorter then me

"You liked it as much as I did, maybe even more."

She tried pushing away by placing her hand on my chest and shaking her head. This all seemed quit dramatic, as the rain continued to pour down on us.

"Damian is a great guy... and if he ever found out-" I cut her off.

"Thats the thing Clove, he doesn't have to find out. Tell me Clove, do you ever find yourself thinking about me?" I really wasn't sure where I was going with this, but now that it was just flowing out, I actually was curious for her response.

She shook her head. "I can't do this. I really didn't come here thinking you would be here, and you really need to let go of me.. now." she said pushing me away, this time I let her go.

I huffed and looked behind her when something caught my attention. Damian was walking towards us, I wasn't sure if he had just seen me holding her.

Clove took a few steps away from me, Damian was smirking at me.

"Cato." he said as a few strands of his hair, covered his forehead from the rain, which was slowly beginning to stop.

I didn't say a single word.

"Turns out we aren't the only ones committed to our training." Clove said over the rain to him.

Damian smiled to me. "So Cato, tomorrow your boy takes the stage. You still have faith in him?"

I looked at Clove, who was looking at Damian. I looked back at him.

I watched as Damian grabbed Clove by the waist, and brought her close to him, before kissing her forehead.

I glared at him. "Yeah. And the scores tonight, will only prove it."

"So I take you will be joining everyone at the square, to watch the commencing of the games on Monday? You know it's going to be held right outside my house, you are more then welcome to join us in the comfort of my living room." Damian said.

Clove looked over at me. I looked at her for a few moments before looking back at Damian.

"No thanks."

"Well... maybe Tuesday, or another day, you know this is a twenty four hour event until the end."

I shifted weight on my feet, I was quickly becoming as uncomfortable as I was getting pissed at seeing them together. Damian was rubbing his thumb on her hip. I was practically becoming hypnotized watching, as my eyes followed along.

"Are we done here? I have better things to do." I said glaring at him.

"Oh of course, pardon us, you can take all the time you want here... I am sure Clove and I can find other things to do." he said trailing off.

I looked at Clove whose face was turning red, and I bet mine was too.. from the anger raising.

"Well hope to hear from you soon." Damian said winking at me, he pulled Clove with him.

She turned to look at me, before looking away.

* * *

**CLOVES POV**

"I don't know Damian.. what if this just back fires. What if in the end, he gets fed up, and just moves on to someone else?" I ask, as we walk back towards his house.

"Trust me Clove it won't happen. Its Cato for crying out loud, exactly how may more options does he have? Between Bane and he, they have just about tasted every flavor there is in the District"

I felt a hint of disgust and jealousy. I know that Cato has been around, but I rather not be reminded so.

"I mean.." But Damian knew there was no real way to fix what he said. "The games start tomorrow Clove, is all lays on the next days.. or weeks."

I nod, and chew on my bottom lip pensively.

"Now come on, lets go get something to eat before, the scores air tonight."

* * *

**CLOVES POV CONTINUED  
**

"My god has it felt like the tributes, would never get to this moment?"

It was finally time for the tributes scores to be announced. As the commentators waited patiently along with all of Panem right now, for the Districts score to come public.

"It truly has, as the nation has been waiting patiently for this moment. I think we can all rest assured, that this is the moment when we can see who the real competitors will be." The second commenter responded.

"Yes in deed."

I trailed away from the screen, as the first commenter spoke again. Damian was currently rubbing my feet, and I turned to watch my feet as I switched, so he could rub the other foot.

"Mmm, really needed this." I mumble over to Damian.

"Your rubbing me next." he said without tearing his gaze from the t.v.

"Uh uh, I'm not about to rub your feet." I said rolling my eyes.

"Who said anything about rubbing my feet?" he said turning and wiggling his eyebrows.

I narrowed me eyes at him, and shook my head, looking back to the television.

"Oh and it looks like we are ready for District ones scores to start." Commenter two announced, as he grabbed a few white papers handed off camera to him.

"Here we go." said Damian, as we both looked over at each other.

"District one Mason Lee, age sixteen... with a score of... nine."

On the screen, Mason Lees image showed, the number "9" revolving around his image.

"District one Charlotte Johnson, age eighteen, with a score of... eight point five."

Both Damian and I looked at each other, what ever they had done, had impressed the gamekeepers. Although no surprise coming from District one, we already knew they would be part of the lethal tributes.

The commentators, must be taking turns announcing scores by District, because the second commenter was now speaking.

"District two Bane Cydonia, age eighteen, with a score of... ten."

I could hear Damian snort.

"What?" I asked, I could hear them announcing Gemma, who has scored a nine.

"Of course he's going to score a ten. Seems like this is going to be too easy for him." Damian said shaking his head.

"Well we still have to see the other Districts." I said.

They were now on District four, in which Jane Watts, the promising female tribute of District four, scored a ten as well. Districts three's tributes scored a matching score of seven.

By the end of the scoring, only Bane, Jane, and the male tribute of District six, named Titus Sween had scored a ten. District twelve, and sevens tributes scored the lowest scores, with a five and six from the pairs.

"Well looks like, we know whose dying first." I said turning the television off, just as the commenter mentioned the interviews time for tomorrow.

"Kinna surprised someone from District six, could get such a high score... I wonder what he did." Damian asked, scratching his chin.

We both looked down at his cellphone, as he received a call. He looked at it, before grinning at me.  
"Cato?" I mouthed to him.

He smiled and nodded, before answering.

"...Yeeellow?" Damian said answering. "Uh huh.. sure Monday will be great. Yep... okay.. uh huh.. well then... I look forward to having you."

"What? Hes coming over on Monday?" I asked in disbelief.

"It would seem so."

* * *

**CATOS POV**

I continued to stare down at my house phone, after I had hung up on Damian.  
Was this even a good idea? Me go over to his house? What if it was just fucking awkward? I could just imagine it now. Clove sitting in between us. Damian and I, at each other side of her. She would be like the trophy ready to snatch and claim at the end result.

"What are you doing Cato?" I asked myself, shaking my head.

I didn't do girlfriends, so what would I do with her, if I did win this bet? What even made me believe, she would just be so open to actually just let me smash her like that?.. No.. this wasn't about me wanting to fuck her... I don't think I like her... its more like.. an obsession at this point. Robbing the prize from someone else.

I bit at the inside of my lip. What the hell was going on with me? This wasn't me...

* * *

The interviews, had gone just like every years interviews did last night. Blah blah blah, I am the sure victor, blah blah blah, I have this many siblings, or that many friends rooting for me back home. I only really paid attention to Banes interview, in which he credited Brutus for getting as far as he has now. Cracked a few jokes, and when questioned about the so told rumors, about his late night shags with other tributes. He just laughed it off, and said a gentleman never kissed and told.

I joined along with the crowd as we made our way towards the Districts square. Where the large screen monitor would air the commencement of the games. I had already confirmed last night with Damian, that I would be showing up, after he had called me.

As his house came to view, I could see the guards standing outside his door, making sure no public tried to do anything that could harm the Mayor and his family. The air smelled enticing of sweets and grease, all things I was not allowed to eat with my training regime. A few kids, where dueling each other with novelty plastic swords, and bats.

"Hault, identify yourself." Said one of the guards as I tried making my way past them.

"Cato Hadley."

The guard nodded, his head before letting me pass, walking slowly up the stairs, I knocked on the door.

After a few moments, a old maid opened the door.

"Hey.. it Damian here?" I asked her.

She nodded. "He has been expecting you." she said letting me pass.

Closing the door, she closed out some of the noise coming from outside.

I followed her through a door way, into another room, where I found Damian and Clove, they were both sitting cuddling on the couch.

"Cato.. so nice to have you." Damian said smiling. "Please sit." He said pointing at the single seat near Clove.

I looked at her, she ignored me, as she looked at the television, where the commentators were already on air.

I walked over to the seat where I plopped down harshly. "Its just us?" I asked not looking at them.

"Where you expecting a crowd?" Damian asked.

"Whatever, its your place." I said shrugging. "Clove." I said waiting for her to turn to me.

"Mm?" She said still not looking at me.

"Hello." I said, waiting for her to look at me.

"Hello." She said looking over at me for a moment, before looking back at the television.

"Their rising from the platforms." Damian said sitting up, making Clove sit up.

"And here we go. as the count down is about to begin." Said one of the commentators.

The tributes were all lined around the Cornucopia, this year the game keepers had placed them in a location with fallen ruins. It looked at if their had once been a Colosseum, but was now torn down. You could still see the outline, of statues made of stone and marble. Or at least what was left. You could tell the arena was extremely hot, because the tributes were all already sweating, and practically panting from the extreme heat. Even Bane was already sweating was wearing a dark red shirt, with a golden "2" stitched on the right corner of his shirt. He was grinning, already leaning forward, ready to run to the Cornucopia, to begin the blood shed. The camera moved on to Jane Watts, who was eying one of the other tributes hard. You could tell she already had a list of targets already. The camera went back to Bane, when he had whistled over to Jane, who was right tributes down from his platform. You could see him signaling something to her.

"Oh and it seems that Bane Cydonia and Jane Watts, have some sort of agreement. Do you think we are seeing a partnership here?" Asked one of the commentators.

"We may just be, we can be sure that, if these two have actually paired up, we know that they will be a deadly dual to be reckoned with. The other tributes may just not stand a chance." the other commentator replied

"Sixty." began the usual female voice on the television.

"Would you like something to drink?" Damian asked me.

"Forty-five."

I nodded. I had thought he would summon his made to go fetch me something, so when he stood up to get it for me, I was surprised to be left alone with Clove.

"Thirty four."

I looked at Clove, studying her. Her legs looked great in the shorts she was wearing. Her thighs looked thick as she rested them on the couch. I lingered as I eyed her, until I reached her lips. She was chewing on the side of her bottom lip, why hadn't I seen how much more fuller her lips were then I thought before? Her large eyes, were adorned with brown eyeshadow. I knew she was fully aware I was looking at her.

"Twelve."

"What?" She turned to look at me.

"You look nice." I said to her.

From outside I could hear the crowd all countdown.

"Here you go." Damian said handing me a cup. I took it, and he made his way to sit with Clove.

"Seven!" I could hear the crowd outside. I sniffed the cup, and recognized the smell of watermelon. Water melon water.. interesting.  
I took a large gulp, it was actually pretty good.

"Three! Two!"

"Well here we go." Said Damian as the gong went off.


	13. Pub

**CLOVES POV**

With no surprise, Bane was among one of the first to reach the Cornucopia, followed by Jane Watts.

Bane threw Jane a Machete, as soon as they both had a weapon at hand, they wasted no time hacking away at the tributes, whom were trying to grab anything in use. I could feel a chill run down my spine, as I wished so badly it was me there in the arena, at these very moments.

Jane was the first one to earn a kill, hacking her machete straight down the middle of the female tribute of District twelves head. The blade must have been very sharp, because even with a brutal force, there was no easy way anyone could have driven that blade to cut through the skull, and down to the base of the chest, with a dull blade. Once the body of the female tribute had fallen, the camera quickly zoomed in to the split of the skull. You could clearly make out the split of the brain on each side of the head. Even with the pool of blood now tainting the dirt path, it was on. The girls body was twitching as its was re acting to its last seconds of life it held.

I turned to look over at Cato, as he had started laughing, and clapped impressed. "Fucking A!"

"I see why Bane chose her." Damian said pensively.

When I was back to the screen, Bane had just finished taking the head off one of female tribute of District 7, with a harvesting sickle, he must have picked up at the Cornucopia. He and Jane did not move very far from the Cornucopia, and I suspected it was because they were planning to take more things, as soon as the other tributes left.

The male tribute of District 6, Titus Sween- who was also a high scoring tribute, had just finished breaking the neck of Janes tribute partner. He managed to grab a book bag, and an axe- before running off towards, what I could now see as rock and dirt hills. The camera didn't follow any of the tributes who had ran for cover, but stayed close to the current blood shed at the Cornucopia.

Jane was currently gouging out the eyes of the male tribute of District 9, who was screaming his head off. It didn't show how it happened, but she had some how managed to break his leg, causing his leg to be twisted oddly to its side. Damn... she really was pretty brutal. She didnt even seem like the sadistic type.

The whole blood shed, had only taken exactly eight minutes. By the time Jane and Bane were left alone, the canons began to go off. One... Two... three... four... five... six... seven... eight.. nine... ten.. Ten, tributes had just died, leaving fourteen, including Bane and Jane left.

Jane threw Bane one of the eyeballs, she had just gouged out of the male of District 9. "Found your left nut Cydonia." she said grinning at him, blood staining parts of her face, neck, and arms, along with her clothes.

Bane just smirked, before the cameras switched off to the tributes of District 11, who were currently looking or water.

Cato tssked, making Damian question him.

"They're not going to find any water. Unless it rains, they are going to dehydrate to death. And by the signs of how drenched they all are in sweat, its brutally hot there. Not a single sign of anything green, so I doubt they will even be seeing rain." Cato said shrugging.

"That doesn't mean anything, the gamekeepers can make it rain." I said snorting.

He looked at my slyly. "And you honestly think that when, and that's _if_ they do... their going to let it rain anything edible?"

Damian smirked, and looked at me. "He actually knows his stuff."

For the next hours, we watched the death of one more tribute, the female of District 10. She had stepped on a scorpion, she was trying to mischievously kill, when its body withdrew spikes that pierced through her shoe. Her death wasn't instant, and none the less painless either. The poison started creeping slowly up her foot, to her leg, her thigh, her waist, torso, until it finally poisoned her heart.

"She should have cut off foot." Damian said.

"And how in the fuck, do you suppose she would have done that? Her teeth? She had nothing with a blade." Cato said.

"Theres sharp rocks all around her, she could have done it." Damian retorted back.

Cato huffed. "Pfftt, a rock? where in the hell do you even see a rock around her? I see a few smooth- oval shape pebbles. Which by the way! are so out of place, considering, there isn't even a spec of water anywhere to have pebbles. There should be rubble... Someone has some serious interior decorating issues, in the gamekeepers team."

Both Damian and I blinked at him, had he seriously just brought up something, only a gay man would point out?

"What the hell? You're right." Damian said looking at the pebbles around the girls dead body. The scorpion that had caused her demise, was currently jabbing at her with its tail.

I rolled my eyes, leave it to the gay guy, to justify my last thought.

"Either way, she would have died. If not from an infection, then from her then handicapped condition. She would have been a slow target, and most likely she would have left a trail of blood to follow." I said, shutting them both up. "Besides, sharp rock or not. Amputating it- wouldn't have been silent, nor quick."

Both of them glared at me before turning back to the television.

"I better get going." Cato said standing up, after a few silent minutes.

I looked over at the grandfather clock, Damians family had in the living room. It was already 9:00 PM

"I better be going too." I said looking at Damian.

"Nonsense, its only nine. The fun is about to begin. everyone knows, once the sun goes down, the true competitors come out to play." He said with a wink. "Come on, we can go to the pub by 3rd F." He grabbed my hand, letting me know, he was not done with his plan against Cato yet. "You are coming right?" he asked Cato.

Cato looked at me for a moment. His eyes, were moving from my eyes to my lips, before nodding.

"Great! Lets go out through the back, way too many people to go through the front. Let me just grab my wallet." he said leaving Cato and I, to go to his room upstairs.

I turned to watch what was going on with the tributes. The youngest tribute this year was from District five, she was thirteen, and was currently crying while she huddled against a tree on a rocky hill. Once again, an out of place object. She licked the tears that ran down her face, and by her mouth. You could tell thirst was getting the better of her.

I felt Catos hand to my face, when he pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. I flinched, and grabbed his hand, and twisted it behind his back. "Sorry." I said letting go quickly. "Reflex."

He looked at me before giving me a sly smile. "God, you are so fucking sexy." he said in a low breath.

I swallowed away any form of re action that would give away, that I had just been flattered, but it wasn't needed when Damian had came in.

"Alright kids, lets go." Damian said grabbing my hand, and pulling me with him. Cato who had just been smiling, only looked at our hands, and tensed his jaw.

* * *

**CATOS POV**

"Can she even go in?**"** I asked Damian, as I signaled to Clove.

We were around the corner of the pub, when I remembered she wasn't even sixteen."She can have a glass of "water" Cato." he said with air quotes.

"I don't even have my Identification code on me." I said to him.

"Cato... I'm the mayors son." he said shaking his head. "Just stick with me."

Upon entering, the guy at the door, gave just one look at Damian, before asking how many plus invites he would have. Damian said "Two", before the man nodded and asked if we would want a private section. Damian declined and had us follow him in.

I had never been in here before, it was much nicer and bigger then I thought it would be.

It was dark, but the television screens all around, which were airing the games, gave enough light. There were two pool tables, at the far end, which no one was playing at- everyone was too busy watching the screens.

"Any canons?" Damian asked some guy, who was sitting at the table next to ours.

When we sat down, Clove was left in the center of us, in the curved booth. Damian and she were sitting close together, while I kept some space in between Clove and I.

"Just the male tribute of five, he took a spear to the chest, by the female of one. I think he was related to the female of his District, shes been taking it pretty bad." the man said.

Damian must be known here, because one of the pub workers had brought us four bottles of different liquors. And three shot glasses.

I looked over at Damian with a raised eyebrow. But he wasn't even paying attention to me, but only to the game. I shook my head and snorted. Hadn't he said he didn't get jack just cause he was daddy son? But fuck it, that wasn't going to stop me from taking a shot.

I quickly poured myself a shot of one of the darker bottles, not even caring what it could be. I drank it quickly, before opening another bottle, and pouring myself another shot.

Damian cocked his eyebrow at me, before smiling to Clove.

"Here baby, let me pour something out for you." he said taking a shot glass, and pouring out one of the clear liquids into hers. "Some water." he said winking at her.

Clove took the glass, and held it to her mouth. She sniffed it, before she drained it into her mouth, and sprayed it all out. The people at the pub all groaned, and some even screamed in disgust. I thought it was because of Clove, but as she tried controlling her coughing she pointed at the screen.

I turned to it, just as I watched the small girl of District fives eyes wide in horror. Her hands were at her neck, her futile attempt to hold back the blood that was slipping through her fingers worsened, when she dropped. And that's when I saw what everyone, including Clove was reacting to. Titus of District six hadn't used any weapon on her, he had bitten a chunk of her neck, and was currently chewing on the meat he had in his mouth.

The little girls body was jerking, as she was choking on her own blood. Her eyes were large, and tearing as she stared at him in fear. He looked at her again, before he went back to her neck, and began drinking her blood. Seconds after that, her canon went off.

The pub was silent, everyone was speechless, as we watched him drinking more of her blood.

Slowly the pub began to re act again. "That cant be legal!" a woman called out.

But no one honestly knew the answer to that.

I swallowed hard, not feeling bad for the little girl. But for Bane, if anything could confirm to me, how hot that arena was, this was it. Titus had gone as far as drinking someones blood to quench his thirst. Bane would never resolve to anything like this... I think.

"Thats so twisted." Clove said with her hand to her throat.

Damian cleared his throat. "Even for us... is he... is he eating her?" He asked making a face.

I turned back to the screen, and there he was, now using the axe he had collected in the morning from the Cornucopia. He was hacking chunks of meat from her body, as he quickly ate some of it raw. His pale face, coated in blood. Even as the ship dropped the claws to pick up the girls body. He stood under it, his mouth open, drinking the blood that was dripping from the body.

We turned when we heard a voice.

"Hi." Tracy said smiling at us.

I hadn't seen her, since the night we had fucked.

"Tracy was it?" Damian asked as he stood and shook her hand, pulling her to him, and kissing her cheek.

"Damian right?" she asked smiling warmly to him.

He nodded. "Of course you remember my girlfriend, Clove." he said to Tracy. Tracy nodded, Clove just glared at her.

Damian offered her to sit with us, as he sat back down. I had no other choice but to scoot over closer to Clove, as Tracy sat next to me.

I could feel Cloves leg against mine, I crept my hand on to her thigh and squeezed it.

She grabbed my hand and lightly shoved it off, I knew she was making sure she didnt draw ay attention.

Damian looked at her, before wrapping his arm around her waist and planted a kiss at her temple.

I practically wanted to huff, but instead poured another shot.

"How have you been Cato?" she asked me.

I shrugged. Drinking the shot I had poured myself.

"One more." Damian called out to the guy who had bought us the liquor. He came with another shot glass, and placed it in front of Tracy. Damian told her to help herself.

She said thank you, and grabbed some liquor.

"I thought you would call." Tracy said to me. I could see Clove was trying not to make it obvious, that she was listening in, from the corner of my eye.

Hmm... this might be fun.

"I meant to call, but I figured, maybe I would drop by tonight." I said winking at her.

Tracy smiled, and took another hit at a shot I had poured for her.

"Oh yeah?" she asked. "I don't know Cato, a few more of these, and people would say, you would be taking advantage of a drunk girl." She said.

I looked at the screen, not really focusing on what was going on, but to see Cloves re actions from the corner of my eye.

She was holding tightly to the empty shot glass in her hand. Good, now she can see how it felt.

"One more of these, and I could give two shits what people would say." I said, brushing some hair behind Tracy's ear. I let my hand linger at her face, as she licked her lips. She looked awkwardly behind me. I turned to look at Damian and Clove. Clove had her eyes "focused" much to intense to the screen, her jaw was tight.

"I'm sorry, is this uncomfortable?" I asked Damian.

He shook his head. "Of course not." he said raising his glass up to me, before drinking it.

I glanced at Clove, before turning back to Tracy. Even in the dark, you could tell Cloves face was red.

"So Banes doing good." Damian said behind me.

I sat straight again, and looked at him. He was looking over at Tracy.

"I just got off work, so I didn't exactly see the beginning, but I bet he did. He's a real competitor, that one." Tracy said.

I knew Damian was trying to distract my attention away from Tracy, but why? If anything shouldn't he be encouraging it?

They continued their conversation over Clove and me, but I drifted out of attention, when I looked down at Cloves hand, which was at the table. She was flicking her thumbs nail, under her index finger. I wonder if this was a tic?

I flicked my eyes back to the screen, watching Bane and Jane hunting down a tribute they could find together.

"I'm sorry, but I need to excuse myself for a moment." I heard Damian say. "Where are you going?" Clove asked him. "Bathroom." he said smiling down to he left, the three us of were quietly watching the game. Until Tracy broke the silence, after another shot.

"Want to play pool?" he asked us. Clove didn't answer her, she didn't even turn to look at her. "In a sec." I said to Tracy.

I opened the darker bottle of liquor and poured it into the small glass in front of Clove."Here." I said to her. She just glared at me. I raised an eyebrow, and slipped my left hand, to her leg again. She grabbed my hand and twisted my fingers back, but I pulled away before it could hurt. Tracy asked what was wrong, as she didn't know what had just happened, but had only saw me move back.

"Nothing." I said out loud, still looking at Clove. She was still glaring at me. I grabbed her shot glass in front of her, and drank it. "Oh look at that, one more shot. Guess now I don't give a fuck." I said still looking at Clove. I turned to Tracy, and motioned for her to get out the booth. "Where are we going?" she asked.

I wrapped my arm around her waist, making sure it was close enough to her ass. "We'll be back." I said looking at Clove. She was making movements with her mouth, that gave clear sign, that she was biting her tongue. Tracy gave her an apologetic smile, but I pulled her closer to me.

* * *

**CLOVES POV**

"Wheres did they go?" Damian asked sitting back down.

"This shit you're having me play here, isn't working Damian." I snapped. I threw the top off the bottle, and began to chug down the liquor. The burning was intense, making me start choking and coughing loudly.

"Clove! Chill." Damian said, taking the bottle away from me. "This shit hits hard Clove." he said shaking his head.

I winced as the the burning ache wouldn't go away. "Gah." I said coughing some more.

"What happened?" Damian asked.

"They left, together. What the hell do you think is going to happen?" I asked.

He swallowed. "Clove, you're going to have patience. I mean what exactly do you want out of this? Do you want to date the guy? Do you just want to sleep with him?"

I rolled my eyes. "I need to piss." I said standing up quickly. As soon as I did, I felt the buzz hit me hard. I felt like I was dreaming, my body light and dizzy. "Whoa." I said holding the table.

"I told you, that shit would hit you hard." Damian said scolding me. "Here, I'll take you."

He grabbed my arm, but I pulled away, not wanting to feel stupid in front of people. I didn't want to feel like I was a child, being escorted to use the bathroom.

But he just snapped his hand at me, and grabbed my tightly. "Stop being such a brat." he said.

I snorted, I was a brat? Says the mayors son!

I let him lead me to the bathroom, because I actually really did have to pee at this point.

He opened the bathroom door with the female sign on it.

"You can't go in." I said giggling. "Just because your gay doesn't mean you can go in."

"Fine, whatever, just go piss." He said walking away, back to the table.

I nodded as I stumbled in. As the door closed slowly behind me, I stopped in my tracks, and stared at one of the three stalls in the bathroom. There was someone there, their pants dropped to the ground around their feet. They didn't seem to be alone, as the stall shook, and someone inside moaned rather loudly.

"Shit, aaah Cato." came the moan of Tracy.

I felt all the blood rush to my face, as a wave of heat ran through my body. I stumbled forward and kicked the door open.

Sure enough, there was Cato, he was carrying Tracy up with his arms, she was balancing herself with the banister on the side. Her skirt hiked up, as Cato was pushing into her. Tracy jumped off him, and screamed when she saw me standing there.

Cato however, didn't even seem bothered, as he bent down to pull his pants back up.

"Do you mind?" He asked glaring at me.

Tracy was trying her best to compose her clothes back. "Oh god." she said.

"Seriously?" I asked

I felt I was of the verge of tears, I could feel my hand clenching, as I wanted nothing more then to punch Cato across the face. But the want to urinate was so bad, that I just stumbled in between them, pulled my pants down quickly before sitting on the toilet seat and peed.

"Oh geez." Tracy said out loud. By the time I was done, Tracy wasn't around. Cato was still in the stall, just looking down at me.

As I stood up, the toilet flushed on its own. I pulled my pants up not even bothering to wipe myself. Cato was just staring at me, no expression on his face. Once I was up straight, I stretched my hand back and slapped him hard across the face.

He face snapped back at the impact. When he slowly turned back to me, he was grinding his teeth hard into each other.

He raised his hand and slapped me back. In my state, I stumbled back, and hit into the toilet seat, sitting on it.

I cupped my cheek, as I looked up at him the best I could, since my vision was blurred from the tears threatening to fall.

He was breathing heavily, as he glared at me.

"You.. you hit me." I said holding the banister Tracy had been balancing herself on.

He didn't say anything. I stood back up, as a tear hotly fell down my burning cheek. "You hit me!" I said again, raising my hand to hit him again. But he grabbed my wrist hard, and yanked me to him. Roughly pressing his lips to mine. He pushed me back hard, that it actually hurt when my back smacked into the stalls wall.

I couldn't believe he had just hit me, and now he was kissing me. But I didn't care he had just struck me across the face, or that he was just fucking Tracy, because as I parted my lips to let him in. This all just seemed so... amazing. I grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled hard. He let out a grunt, that sounded close to a growl, and bite my bottom lip. Not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough where it hurt, and it made me whimper.

"I'm tired, of your shit." He said breathing into my neck.

I could feel a chill of goosebumps consume my body, as he licked my neck. I didn't say anything, as I let out a moan I couldn't suppress.

"Why don't you understand, that your going to be mine either way." he said.


	14. Revelation

**Catos pov**

Why was she being so difficult? I still couldn't wrap my finger around her.

Mixed signals is all she was giving me, and she was frankly starting to burn my short fuse. I'm not sure how much more patience I would have with her.

I grabbed a fistful of her hair, and sighed into her neck.

"Why do you fight this?" I asked her, grabbing her leg and wrapping it around me. I picked her up, still in the mood from her interruption from Tracy.

I'm drunk... shes drunk. My brain said, suddenly growing a conscious.

I sighed into her neck again, fuck does she frustrate me.

"You were fucking her." Clove said, pushing my face with her hand.  
I let her go, so she was trying to stand as straight as she could.

"So?" I asked, satisfied to see that it had bothered her.

"Forget it. I'm drunk." she said trying to walk out the stall.

I grabbed her by the arm.

"So?" I asked again. She glared at me, and pulled her arm away from my grip. "And you hit me."

"You hit me first." I shrugged.  
"I'm a girl!" she snapped.  
"Don't give me that weaker sex shit Clove. What are you going to do in the arena? Expect all the male tributes, to see a sign, that says you're off limits? Just cause you're a female?" I could her the words slurring in my buzz.  
"We're not in the arena! And we will never be in the arena together, because your time is just about up." she said.

I grabbed her by the wrist. "Take it back."

"No." she said trying to pull her arm away, but I kept my firm grip, raising her arm higher with mine.

"Take it back." I demanded.

She looked at me hard for a good moment. "No."

"Take it back!" I got close to her face and screamed.

She head butted me, causing us both to grab our foreheads in pain.

"Ow." I said wincing at the impact.

When I opened my eyes, I had just enough time to catch her in my arms, as she had charged and threw herself at me.

I tripped back and went down with her. Hitting the back of my head against the bathrooms tile wall. I felt a water like flow burst from the back of my head, to my nose and eyes. I swear I thought I was going to choke on the feeling. I turned to look at Clove, who was now unconscious, a spot on her forehead swelling.

... "Clove?" I asked shaking her arm. She didn't move, but her chest was rising and falling, so I knew she wasn't dead.

"Clove! Hurry your ass up!" Damian said peeking his head through the door. When he saw me next to Cloves body. He slammed the door open, and rushed to her.

"What happened?" He asked alarmed.

"We got into an argument, and she threw her self at me, and we both hit the wall." I said still looking at Clove.

"Arguing? About what? And what the hell are you doing in here?" he asked seriously.

"Now is not the time for all that. We need to get her out of here." I said.

"I can't take her back home like this." Damian said shaking his head disapproving. "Do you know what people would think, if they saw an unconscious girl going into the Mayors house?"

"She's your girlfriend, who cares what anyone thinks." I say giving him a look.  
"No. I can't bring this sort of attention to my father." he said as he picked her up, and put her over his shoulder.

I motioned for him to hand her over to me, but he shook his head, telling me he could handle her.

"Fine then we can drop her off at her house." I suggested, again motioning him to hand her to me.

"Seriously? She's shattered Cato, and you want to take her to her house?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, and practically pried her from him.  
He put up a fight for a moment, before finally giving in. I bet this all may have looked a bit comical, as we were practically playing tug of war, with Clove. Damian holding on to her waist, and me her arms.

"Then I'll take her to my place." I said, throwing her over my shoulder.

"Oh... this is the womens.. isn't it?" Both Damian and I turned to a woman, she was around my mothers age.

"Yes it is, sorry we were just fetching-" Damian started, but I cut him off.

"My girlfriend, she had a little bit too much to drink." I said nodding to my left, where Clove was currently snoozing away. "We will leave you to it."

I noticed Damian shoot me a look, but I bet he wasn't about to stir up ay argument in front of a citizen of the district. Especially because of his father.

She smiled at us, only Damian returning the gesture.

"She' so lucky to have such caring boyfriend, and brother." she said looking from me to Damian.

Now it was turn to smile, as I almost let out a loud laugh. I snickered, as I walked with Clove, past her, and exited with Damian.

Once we were back out, I didn't contain my laughter no more.

"Oh shut up." He said walking past me. "Put it on my credits." he said to the bartender.

Not many people acknowledged us as we walked past them. A few were still busy watching the games, which were now airing the "fallen" tributes. And others were just flat out drunk, to even realize where they were.

Damian opened the door, and let me out. "What the hell happened in there?" he asked

"Well. She obviously thinks Clove and I make a better pair." I said knowing very well thats not what he was demanding to know. We walked towards the direction of my house.

"You know exactly what I mean Hadley." he said glaring at me.

"Oh ho ho. We are on a last name bases now huh? What is your last name by the way Damian?" I had never realized I never even knew it.

"What were you two arguing about?"

"You know Damian, bet or not, you're going to lose." I said looking at him dead in the eyes.

He looked at me pensively as we continued to walk. "What exactly are you trying to get out of all this?"

I spanked Clove on her ass, letting me know that it was much firmer and nice then I would think.

He stopped walking and glared at me again. "Don't." he warned.

"Don't what?" I asked.

"Don't touch her like that. Answer me, what are you trying to get out of this? Is it cause she is mine, so you want something you can't have, are you just trying to fuck her, or do you actually like her?" he asked.

I shook my head and continued walking. "You asked me this before Damian."

"And you never gave me an answer." he said catching up to me.

"Because I don't need to justify what I do or what I want to do to anybody." I said "What I don't seem to understand Damian, is why you are so easily willing to risk the chance of losing her. I'll admit before I was a little concerned that if I did win.. that she wouldn't be willing to comply with me. But now I don't have that worry, win.. or lose."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"It means, that the chance is real. You mid as well just fuck off, and let me take over from here."

"I'm her boyfriend." he spat at me.

"And you sure as fuck don't act like it. What kind of boyfriend just bets his girl off." I asked stopping and turning to him, he moved back, because Cloves swinging feet, almost hit him.

He rolled his eyes, and tilted his head back, just staring up at the sky, hand on his hip. "I'll fuck off, if you can give me a serious answer to my question."

"Just like that?" I asked.

"Just like that." he said nodding slowly.

"And the bet?"

"Just like that." he repeated again.

I smirked, feeling my nose making the confirming sound that I smirked cause I was amused. "I don't get you."

"Do you just want to fuck her?" He asked.

I blinked a few times, before shaking my head.

"So you like her?" He asked slowly, I know I was still buzzed, but I swear I could hear some joy in his voice right now.

I swallowed, looking away from him. Thinking about it for a moment, before I nodded. "I want to get to know her." I admitted.

"And whats stopping you?" he asked.

I looked back at him, giving him a disbelieving look. Did he just give me thee okay? "You." I said as if it couldn't be any more obvious.

"Whats stopping you from telling her."

"Telling her what? That I want to get to know her?" I asked.

"That you like her." he said raising his eye brows.

"Because I hadn't admitted it out loud before. I hadn't accepted it I guess." I said cautiously. Why was he being so up front and cool with this? "Damian, what the hell is going on?"

"I for one, am a man of my word, when I give my word on it. I am hoping you are a man, and are the same. If I break up with her, do you give me your word that you will try your best to get to know her, and maybe one day make her happy? Because Cato.. she is an amazing girl. She's a little rough on the edges, but then again we all have our problems. I'm sure you have a past, and I think you're what she needs, and shes what you actually need." his words were just confusing me, there had to be some sort of catch here. I looked at him, trying to see if he was drunk or not. But I hadn't even seen him drink to get to the point.

"What?" I asked shaking my head. Seriously what was going on? I felt like I was setting myself up for something.

"Your word Cato." he demanded.

"... I give you my word, that I will _try_ my best." I said looking at him confused.

He combed his hair back with his fingers. "Good." he said smiling.

"So what now?" I asked. I shifted leg weight, because even tough Clove wasn't very heavy, carrying her like this for so long was starting to weigh on my arm.

"So now all goes back to normal." he said shrugging.

"What do you mean back to normal? You just told me you were going to break up with her." I demanded.

"I can't break up with her, if we aren't even dating in the first place Cato." he said laughing.

I felt my head shoot back in my surprise. I was so confused, and it was starting to irritate me to be out of the loop here. "What do you mean, you two weren't dating?"

"Exactly how it sounds, she and I-" he said pointing from him to Clove. "-never been a couple. Just best friends."

"So what were you, like friends with benefits?" I asked clenching my jaw. The thought of them smashing on the regular pissed me off.

He shook his head. "Nope. Cato the most she and I ever did, besides a few foot rubs from me to her, was kiss a few times to get you jealous."

"Get me jealous?" I asked angry now. Had they both been playing me this whole time?

He nodded. "She really likes you Cato. But she knew she would never be able to get your attention, unless you thought she was unavailable."

"Says who?" I asked.

"Me." he said shrugging. "It was my idea."

I glared at him, balling my right hand hard, wanting to slug him.

"You two were playing me this whole time? To get me jealous?" I asked with a raised voice. I had half a mind, to just throw her off my shoulder, and slam her body on the concrete right now.

"We were pretty convincing huh?" he asked.

I practically threw her at him, as he half caught her in time, and half let her fall into a sitting position. She stirred a little, but not much to say she was awake.

He looked up at me confused.

I glared at both of them and huffed. "Fuck you. And you can tell her I said the same."

I turned and walked off before I could bring myself to hurt either of them.


	15. Is this a dream?

**CATOS POV**

Upon entering my house, my mom was already at me with questions, but not before she told me she and my father would be going out, and wouldn't be back till tomorrow evening.

"Did you watch the games? Did you learn anything of use?" Blah blah blah, by the third question, I was already past her and up my stairs. I slammed my rooms door shut, and punched the back of my door hard.

"MMM!" I said walking over to my bed, and sitting on it. I looked at my night stand, and glared at Cloves dagger, I had never gave back. Life was so much easier before she ever came into my life's existence. I hated this feeling I had right now.

Betrayal? I shouldn't even know this feeling.  
My parents never really cared for me, so why should the feeling of Clove playing me like this, feel this way?

I didn't feel any despair, just anger. I had to calm down.

I laid back on my head, and closed my eyes. Taking deep breathes and exhaling.

What happened to Tracy? Did she just up and break from embarrassment? I decided I would go visit her, to finish what I hadn't, but sleep was definitely at mist.

My brain must have remembered I had been drinking, and the heat from my anger must have brewed up some of the effects, because as I laid in my bed, it felt like it was swaying.

I just let it distract me, inhaling and exhaling, until I heard something small hit my window. I opened my eyes, and listened... "tic" I heard it again. I raised my head and looked towards my window. "tic"

"The fuck?" I said out loud, standing up and walking to my window. "tic" someone was throwing rocks at my window. I looked out my closed window, and saw Damian standing there, holding Clove up with one arm. She was still out.

We both stared at each other for a moment, before I raised my window up, and looked out of it.

"How the hell do you know where I live?" I asked him

"I'm the mayors son Cato, you don't think I have access to this sort of things?" he asked.

"How did you know this was my room then?"

"It was the only one with the light on. I figured the lights coming from down here, are your parents in the living room." he said.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you want?"

"I came to drop Clove off." he said. Picking her up bridal style now.

"And what makes you think she's staying here now?" I asked crossing my arms on the window sill.

"You gave your word Cato." he said seriously.

"Yeah and I'm going to go by it, to a liar." I said.

"I never gave you my word, I owe you nothing Cato. Not even anymore explanations. You on the other hand, gave your word. Now stop acting like a little bitch. And open the fucking door." Damian called up.

I raised my eyebrow. "What did you just call me?"

"A bitch Cato. A little one to be exact." Damian called up.

I shook my head, and looked up at the moon. "Fucking shit." I sighed before looking back down at him. "Hold on."

By the time I was about to open the front door, my mother was already at my side.

"Are you going out too?" she asked

I opened the door and let Damian come in, Clove still in his arms. She now has a small bump on her forehead.

"Good evening Mrs. Hadley." Damian said to her.

"You're... the mayors son." my mother said looking from him to me. Completely ignoring the fact that Clove was unconscious in his arms. "Cato you didn't tell me you were friends with the mayors son."

"I'm not." I said slamming the door, and pushing Damian, by the shoulder up the stairs to my room. "And mom? Please don't start with your shit. He can't get his father, to rig the odds or next years games." I said over my shoulder.

Once in my room I closed the door, and pointed to my bed, telling him to lay her down.

"Why are you such a dick to your mom?" he asked.

"What are you my girlfriend?" I said taking my shoes off, and kicking them to the side.

"No she's right here." He said nodding to Clove.

I scoffed, and didn't say anything.

"Well I'll be off now." he said after looking down at his watch.

"She's only here until sun up, after that, you can come fetch her." I said to him.

I grabbed one of the pillows next to her, and threw it to the floor.

"You're going to sleep on the floor?" Damian asked impressed. I guess he was taking it as a "gentleman" gesture.

But I snorted. "Hell no, this is for her, I'm sleeping in my own damn bed." I said grabbing her by the arm, and dragging her off my bed until she fell off, and dragged her on to the pillow.

"Cato!" Damian said loudly

"What? Shes drunk ass hell, she ain't going to remember. I mean look at her, she didn't even wake up." I said laying on my bed.

He shook his head, walked over to her and picked her up. "She's not sleeping on the floor, shes not a dog." he said setting her next to me.

"Oh I can very well tell you what she is, and it is a female dog." I said pushing her off again, but Damian gave me a warning look.

"Cato! Stop acting like this." he said said. I rolled my eyes, and turned to my side. "Whatever. Just come back for her at sun up. I'm going to sleep." I said closing my eyes.

He stayed there for about two minutes before he said good night, and left.

I didn't bother to turn to look at Clove, as I stood up to turn my rooms light off. The moon and street lights, gave enough light to see Cloves sleeping face. Her shallow breaths, making her chest rise and fall.

Any other time, this would have been exactly what I have wanted. Clove in my bed, but right now the revelation just discovered made me dislike her.

I laid back down, not bothering if I woke her or not. I set my alarm clock next to me, at five when the sun would be up, so I could get her the fuck out of my house. It didn't take long after that, that I drifted into a buzzed sleep.

* * *

"Oooh." I said grabbing my ribs. I woke up, to Clove punching me.

"What did you do to me?" She asked as she started pounding her hands to my chest now.

I grabbed her by the wrists and turned her to her back, sitting on her. "What the hell Clove?" I asked.  
This was not the way I ever want to wake up.

"What _did_ you do to me?" she asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded. She continued to struggle under me, but I only held on to her wrists harder.

"My head is killing me, why do I have a bump on my forehead?" she demanded.

"I didn't do that to you. Your crazy ass did it to yourself." I said.

"No, I remember you striking me." she said, trying to pry her hands away from mine. I finally let go, but remained sitting on her.

"Yeah after _you_ hit me _first_." I said.

"Oaf!" I fell to my side, as she punched me in my stomach, winding me.

She jumped on me, and started punching my chest and face. What the hell was her problem now? I grabbed her by the hair, and pulled hard before slapping the other side of her face.

She gasped, and fell off the bed, even in the dark I could see her holding her cheek.

"You little shit!" she said getting back on her feet and pouncing on me. I grabbed her by the wrists again, and we both struggled into a wrestle on my bed. I picked her up, and threw her to the side on the bed

Just when I was about to grab her again, I felt a sharp pain on my forearm. "Ah." I said grabbing it.

_Shit, her dagger. _I had forgotten I had it on my nightstand.

With my eyes now accustomed to the darkness, I could see her standing her guard on my bed with dagger at hand.

"What the fuck Clove?" I said, as the my forearm began to throb. It had to just be the same damn arm with the same dagger.

Just when she was about to charge at me, I punched her in the stomach hard. She dropped the dagger on the bed, and stumbled forward. I caught her, and threw her to the floor. I could hear her trying to breath.

I was about to get on her, when she kicked me on my knee cab, making me fall down next to her. I grabbed my knee and winced at the pain.

She was first to recover, as she she started pounding on my face and chest again. I grabbed her wrists again, and turned her over to her back again. And got on top of her, and started to kiss her.

She tensed up, before she just grabbed the back of my forehead, and deepened the kiss. Our lips aggressively moving.

I could feel her pulling at the very little hair I did have, and I returned the gesture to her long hair. She moaned into my mouth, and bite my lower lips before sucking on it. She was kissing differently this time, then the first time we have in her room. She was actually getting me in the mood now.

Our tongues met, and I was surprised she actually was getting into this, as much as I was.  
I took her bottom lip to my mouth, and bite much harder then she had done to me.

She slapped me again, so I grabbed her by the neck and put some pressure. "Stop hitting me." I warned.

She tried moving my hand away, so I put more pressure. She continued to try and move my hand from her neck. She dug her nails into the cut she had made on my arm. Making it bleed some more. I grunted in pain and moved my hand away from her neck, and instead to her blouse. Yanking hard at the shirt she wore, that only had buttons at the top. The buttons ripped off, and landed somewhere around us. I picked up her bare leg and wrapped it around my hip, grinding myself into her.

Moving the bit of her shirt to expose more of her chest to me, I trailed kisses from her neck to her chest, her moans continuing. Stopping just at the top of the material of her bra. She ruffled my hair, as she ran her finger through it.

I hesitated a few seconds, before tugging down one of the cups of her bra, exposing her already hard nipple to me. Before she could protest, or try to stop me, I was already licking her breast, before I roughly sucked on her nipple and bite down. She sighed in pain, but I knew she was enjoying it as well.

"Ow. ow." she said sinking her chest closer to her body.

"Shut... up..." I said in between it all.

"Wait... wait.. Cato.. stop." she said hardly even trying to push me away.

I didn't stop as I went back to kissing and sucking on her neck. "Boyfriend?" I asked.

I felt her nod. She was still going to try and keep this game going huh?  
I ripped at her shirt more, hearing it tear just a little more from its open spot.

"Stop it." I said grinding into her again, her leg was still around my waist.

"Yes.. stop it." she breathed out.

"No, I said.. stop.. it. I know.. the truth." I said trying to control myself as much as I could.

"What?" she asked trying to sit up now.

I put my hand on her neck, and brought her back down firmly. We met eyes, she looked surprised, but scared at the same time.

"Damian told me the truth." I said sternly. "Why did you lead me on like that?"

"If Damian told you the truth, then you know the reason why." she said trying to get back up.

I clenched my jaw, getting angry again. "Thats Bullshit." I said tearing the rest of her shirt open.

She gasped, but didn't move this time.

"If you wanted me, you should have just told me." I said pulling her bra down, exposing both her breasts to me.

She didn't say a single word, just looked at me, her big eyes, just becoming wider.

"Don't you understand, that I'm a very.. very jealous guy?" I asked now rubbing one of her breasts. She closed her eyes, and moaned, before gasping as I pinched her nipple harshly, pulling on it.

"And you know how you fucked up?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No." she whispered.

"I get what I want in the end anyways." I said before pulling down her shorts, and inserting my fingers into her.

She shot her eyes open, and tried sitting up, her mouth open from her another gasp.

It didn't even take long before she was really wet. I kissed her lips again.

"No, stop it." she mumbled. But she wasn't really putting up a fight anymore.

She clutched at the back of my shirt. And brought my head closer to her neck, with her other hand. She was breathing hard, a few thrilling moans in between. I matched the pace of my fingers with her breathing.

"What?" I asked, knowing she was not going to really mean, any stop to it.

"You want me to stop?" I asked.

She nodded, but continued to grasp on hard to me.

"Okay." I said. Pulling out of her. She grabbed the front of my shirt, and crushed her lips into mine. She pulled at my shirt, motioning she wanted me to take it off. I raised myself her a little and let her pull my shirt off over my head. She threw it over her head. She wrapped her hand behind my neck, and pulled me to her. Once again continuing the kiss.

I could feel feel her touching my arms, making me tense she she could feel the muscle on them.

"Why so brave all of a sudden?" I asked grinding myself into her. She moaned again. I knew the answer was the alcohol still left in her system, but I quickly brushed it off before my brain grew its conscious again.

"Shut up." she breathed out, raising her hips to me. Was she really going to let me go the whole way with her?

I smiled and traced her stomach with my fingers, down till I was exactly where she wanted my fingers to be. And went back into her. She arched her back, as if it was the first time again. She smiled with closed eyes and allowed me to continue.

"Open your eyes." I said softly.

She opened them, but the sensation must have been so good or her, that she struggled to keep them open. Her lips continued to half part, as she tried to hold back a few moans, by biting the side of her bottom lip.

"I said...open... your.. eyes." Each word making my thrust my fingers harder into her.

Her body rocked up and back down, with each forceful jab of my fingers. Gasping was her only re action, each time.

"Look at me." I ordered her. I accidentally brushed my cut forearm, against her hip. It felt uncomfortable, but I held back any sign of it. Not that I think she would notice anyways.

I rested my forehead on hers, "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this. To just hear... you... moan." I said once again harshly fingering her. She did let out a moan this time.

I was beyond ready now, I un bottoned my pants with my freehand. Still working on her with the other. I struggled for a moment, before I managed to lower them up to my thighs. My boxers were doing very little to restrain me at this point. I pulled them lower, just enough to expose me.

I hiked her leg up to my shoulder, so determined to go in her, when she shook her head and sat up.

"No, no. I can't do that." she said with wide eyes.

I sighed. "But your letting me finger you."

"I can't do the whole way." she said in a small voice. She sounded like she was afraid, of what I would say now.  
"I'm sorry." she said looking down.

I clenched my fist, and tapped my fist to the carpet side next to us. Biting my lip, fuck was I horny ass hell now.

"It's okay." I said with closed eyes, trying to control my real frustration.

"I'm sorry." she said again. "It's okay." I said trying to hide my disappointment again.

I smirked. "Come on." I said standing up, raising my boxers and pants up at the same time. I held my hand out to her.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Shower." I said pulling her along behind me.

"Your parents?" she asked.

"Their not home, and even if they were." I said shrugging. "Like I'd care."

Once we were in the bathroom, being the way I am, getting undressed wasn't a task for me. I just threw everything to the side, as I turned the water on.

I looked over my shoulder. She was looking around the bathroom but at me. Still fully clothed.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked. She continued to look around, biting her bottom lip. She shrugged and grabbed her arm with the other.

I raised my eye brows. She was shy, and uncomfortable with my state.

I turned to her, her face was crimson now. I knew she was trying not to look at me.

"You don't have to be shy Clove." I said grabbing the sides of the neck of her opened shirt, and ripped it off completely. She jumped a little. And covered her self, even though she had a bra on.

"You're so tempting." I said picking her up, and setting her on the sink. She still refused to look down at me.

She leaned forward, and hugged me. I hugged her back, and un hooked her bra from the back, I let it fall down to her lap. I could now feel her breasts on my stomach. She was shaking.

"Are you scared?" I asked.

She shook her head. "This is just... no.. I'm not... am I dreaming?"

I pushed her back lightly, so the back of her head was touching the mirror. I shook my head, and pulled at the waist of her shorts, she raised her hips up a little, so I could help her get out of them. Her panties easily came along with them.

She was breathing out her mouth now, still looking just into my eyes, refusing to see the rest of my naked body. I smiled at her, as I let my eyes roam hers. She had a birth mark, just below her belly button, very close to the area I wanted nothing more then to just enter.

I picked her up, into my arms, making her wrap her legs around my waist. I opened the showers glass door, and stepped in still carrying her. I slowly put her down, under the water, her hair becoming wet.

I pushed her a little so I could get under the water as well. I closed my eyes, as the water fell down my face. When I opened them, she was still looking at my face, her lips lightly parted.

Grabbing her hand, I brought it down to me. Her face becoming red again.  
"This is what you do to me." I say to her, as I force her hand to stroke me.

She tried pulling away, but I held her hand in place. She tried again, this time I let her pull away. I pushed her down, until she was on her knees. She had no choice but to finally look at me. I parted her bottom lip with my thumb, running it from side to side on it.

She looked up at me, un sure what was about to happen. I pushed forward, grabbing the back of her head, and forcing myself into her mouth.


End file.
